So good you've got tu abuse it
by youshouldstay
Summary: Danny sólo quiere dejar atrás todo lo que ha vivido hasta los 23 años que ahora tiene. Pero alguien o algo, le hará prácticamente imposible que eso suceda. (Advierto que no se cine estrictamente a Danny y a Dougie, pues incluso las edades están modificadas).
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_"Jamás hubiera creído posible la idea de seguir adelante con mi vida como si nada. Como si construir un muro entre mi pasado y mi presente fuera tarea fácil. Nunca lo fue. Nunca fue fácil para mí dejar todo atrás, comenzando una vida que ni si quiera yo me creía. Pero tenía que seguir adelante, por mí, por él, por todos los que me rodeaban y me empujaban a ser lo que ellos tenían planeado con mi futuro. No quería decepcionar a nadie, nunca quise. Esa no fue mi intención ni un solo segundo de mi vida. Quizá ya era tarde, pero no me importaba. Yo enmendaría mi error para que desde ese momento en adelante, todo fuera perfecto. Yo me encargaría de ello. No volvería a ver a mis padres derramar una sola lágrima por nada que de mí dependiera. Nunca les dejaría volver a sufrir por mí, ni por él. Seríamos felices. Para siempre."_

_La vibración de mi Iphone me hizo dejar de pensar. Aquellos pensamientos me perseguían desde hacía tiempo cuando menos necesitaba que volvieran a martirizarme. Recordaba haber puesto el móvil en silencio. Fue lo primero que había pensado al salir del trabajo. Nada de llamadas, nada de padres forzándome sutilmente a que fuera a comer a casa, nada de novias histéricas que quisieran pasear por el parque. ¿Para qué pasear? Hacía meses que en Londres no se divisaba ni un rayo de sol. No tuve que hacer un recorrido demasiado extenso para lograr alcanzar mi móvil; pero sí tuve que palpar con precisión las sábanas de mi cama. Mi cuarto estaba oscuro, yo me había encargado personalmente de que las persianas no dejaran entrar ni una sola muestra de vida del exterior. Quería estar solo bajo todas las circunstancias. Me posicioné boca arriba en mi cama, sin ser capaz de localizar ningún objeto de mi habitación por la oscuridad que la inundaba. Mi mano derecha sujetaba mi teléfono a escasos centímetros de la cara, por lo que cuando conseguí desbloquear el aparato, la luz que emitió me hizo cerrar los ojos de golpe, soltando un quejido por la incomodidad a la que había sometido a mi vista. Utilicé mi mano izquierda para frotar mis párpados, con la esperanza que estos se acomodaran a la luz desprendida. Poco a poco, y sin una completa confortabilidad, conseguí observar el iconito en la parte superior de la pantalla, que indicaba un nuevo SMS en la bandeja de entrada. Suspiré, no quería verlo, pero debía. Podría haber sido algo importante. _

_Tosí tras dejar el móvil en lo que creí que era la mesilla y me levanté de la cama intuyendo dónde podría estar la cinta que subiría la persiana y dejaría entrar la poca luz que había en Londres. Tampoco era tan tarde, las cinco y media aproximadamente. Subí de un tirón la cinta y, sin previo aviso el frío de la ciudad pegó contra mi cuerpo haciendo que mi piel se erizara al completo sin ningún remordimiento. Debí haberme puesto una camiseta para dormir o, al menos, haber cerrado la ventana antes de acostarme. Me abracé el cuerpo con mis propios brazos, no reconfortó demasiado, pero sirvió hasta que localicé una camiseta encima de una silla y me la coloqué a toda prisa. Miré el reloj que se situaba en mi muñeca y suspiré, nervioso. Y el mensaje que Emily me había enviado hacía unos minutos retumbó en mi cabeza: "Danny, tenemos que hablar. Es importante. Te espero en mi casa." Y me asusté. Tanto que comencé a arreglarme lentamente, intentando alargar lo máximo posible el encuentro entre ambos._


	2. Capítulo 1 - Erré

_**Sé que los primeros capítulos serán algo aburridos, lo sé. Pero es que para poder desarrollar la situación bien y que tenga sentido al principio serán capítulos (2 o así) para situaros un poco. Este ha quedado un poco corto, pero es que tengo ya los 30 capítulos esquematizados, y a este esquema no podía sacarle más de largo :(**_

_**El siguiente será más largo. Lo prometo. Y cada vez más largos, porque cada vez son más complejos y hay más que contar jijiji. Espero que os guste, dejo de enrollarme. **_

_Capítulo 1 – Erré, pero no sé si es mejor estar fuera o dentro._

Creí haberme perdido a posta entre las calles de aquel barrio londinense que tanto me sabía de memoria. Me crucé de brazos mientras andaba lo más lento posible, actuando mis extremidades superiores como punto emisivo de calor para el resto del cuerpo, abrazándome con ganas. No quería llegar a casa de Emily, sus palabras en ese mensaje me habían dejado algo alerta. Teníamos que hablar, pero, ¿de qué? La nieve que el duro inverno nos había regalado hacía que, inconscientemente, mi manera de andar fuera entorpecida en su mayor parte. Suerte para mí, llegaría algo más tarde. La cabeza me daba vueltas, tanto que me hacía perder coordinación corporal y a punto estuve de caer al suelo frío un par de veces. No me importaba, todo lo que interrumpiera el camino me servía para darme una pizca de calma. No sabía por qué estaba asustado, todo iba bien entre los dos, ¿no? Nada malo había pasado como para que Emily tuviera que decirme algo drástico, algo que terminara con todo. Yo no había hecho nada mal, o eso creía. Eso esperaba.

Mi pecho se cargó de algo pesado, aire, como si el miedo a esa conversación presionara contra mi esternón, provocándome una molestia difícil de controlar. Me llevé la mano al pecho, como si así pudiera hacer desaparecer la congestión. Si Emily me dejaba, ¿qué iba a ser de mí? No podía perderla ahora. No podía perder a la persona que me había hecho salir adelante sin ni si quiera saberlo. Había ocultado todo a todos. Incluso mis padres habían decidido fingir que se querían sólo por mí, para que yo no tuviera que afrontar demasiadas cosas de golpe. Ni si quiera me preguntaron el por qué de mi cambio, ni el por qué del "papá, mamá, quiero mudarme" improvisado después del peor día de mi vida. No me habían reprochado nada, sólo habían accedido a todo lo que el nuevo Danny les había suplicado. Y el nuevo Danny necesitaba a Emily para seguir con su papel de niño serio, educado, inteligente y correcto. Porque así era su nueva personalidad y la mantendría hasta que su cuerpo aguantara la actuación. Posiblemente la mejor manera de esquivar a mis padres y su irritable manera de recordar día tras día lo que pasó de una manera inconsciente y sin maldad, fue mudarme a un piso en el centro. Solo. Sin nadie que pudiera agobiarme ni recordarme absolutamente nada. Así, a mis casi 22 años, y tan sólo tres meses después de comenzar nuestra vida en Londres como una nueva familia feliz, me encontré viviendo sin compañía alguna, en pleno centro de la ciudad, y a 35 minutos de mis padres.

El barrio de Emily no era mucho más rico que el mío, pero sí poseía casas más grandes y extravagantes. Cuando mi padre y mi madre accedieron a mi petición, jamás pensé que acabaríamos en uno de los tres barrios más lujosos que Londres podría ofrecer, pero ese fue mi destino, y yo nunca me quejé. Siempre habíamos tenido dinero, solo que yo jamás lo habría aparentado años atrás, ni tampoco "él". Llevábamos un año viviendo aquí, cuando, tras seis meses, comencé a salir con Emily. Quizá al principio sólo me servía de entretenimiento, quizá sólo la quería para dejar de pensar por un momento en todo lo que había dejado atrás. Quizá, sólo quizá. Pero, en ese momento, era todo lo que tenía. Ni si quiera mis padres habían logrado volver a hacerme sentir en casa, ni si quiera ellos habían sido capaces de hacer que el dolor se fuera. Emily, sin embargo, aun ignorando todo lo que había vivido, siempre ha estado ahí. No importaba la hora, ni el lugar, si yo la necesitaba ella aparecía para mí. Sólo para mí. Supongo que por eso me enamoré de ella. Y me culpaba, me culpaba a mí mismo de que ella no me quisiera de igual forma, porque sí, ella quería a Danny Jones, pero no al verdadero. No me conocía, no conocía quién era yo. Sólo la parte que yo le había contado, y no era ni un 13% de lo que debiera saber. Por eso la adoraba más si cabe, porque yo le estaba ocultando una gran parte de mí, y me sentía en la obligación de quererla el triple. ¿Sabéis esa sensación de que si te falta esa persona no vas a ser capaz de levantarte por las mañanas? Por eso no podía perderla. Por eso no podía acabar. No podían quitarme el único pilar que tenía para sobrellevar todo, para seguir adelante.

Solté una bocanada de aire al girar la última esquina de la urbanización, y una gran cantidad de vaho voló frente a mí al expulsar todo el contenido de mis pulmones. Justo al bordear la acera mi mirada se fijó en la casa que quedaba frente a mí, la del jardín y los cuatro enanos tras la verja. La casa más grande de la calle. Y mi estómago dio tal vuelco que me dejó clavado en el sitio, sin poder moverme ni un solo centímetro. "Danny, sólo quiere hablar, mueve el culo, cobarde". Mi subconsciente trataba de empujarme a dar el paso final, no de la mejor manera, pero al menos funcionó y conseguí que mi cuerpo recorriera la poca distancia que quedaba entre la verja de la casa y yo. Llamé al fono que había fuera y sin preguntar quién era, abrieron. Tragué saliva un par de veces y mis manos empezaron a temblar dentro de los bolsillos, donde las había escondido para que nadie notara el miedo que ahora mismo se había apoderado de todo mi ser

Emily abrió la puerta. Su lacia melena castaña caía sobre sus hombros, y su camiseta azul resultaba una combinación perfecta con sus ojos verdes. Siempre me habían encantado. Sus ojos. Te podías perder en ellos y no tener ganas de encontrarte. Pero eché de menos algo. No sonreía. Era muy raro ver a Emily seria si no era por algo realmente importante. Así que no ayudó demasiado el hecho de que las comisuras de sus labios no se alzaran al verme. Su gesto no me tranquilizó, sólo consiguió agitar más mis nervios. Quería quitarle algo de hierro al asunto, quitándole yo importancia, quizá ella también se la restaría. Así que lo hice, si ella no sonreía, lo haría yo por los dos; aunque fuera la sonrisa más falsa que jamás había puesto. Me daba igual. Todo me daba igual en ese momento.

- Hey Danny – no parecía enfadada, ni molesta, sólo un tanto seca de más. Apoyó las manos en el marco de la puerta antes de invitarme a pasar, y pude observar como sus manos no dejaban de hacer movimientos. Entrelazando sus dedos unos con otros, frotándose las piernas por encima de los vaqueros, cruzando los brazos, descruzándolos… ¿Estaba nerviosa? Eso parecía - pasa, no hay nadie en casa – pero después de pronunciar el "nadie" paró unos segundos antes de terminar la frase. Mentía. Había alguien, pero ella no quería que lo supiera de momento. ¿Sería otro chico? ¿Iba a dejarme? Intenté controlar mi propia respiración, la cual había empezado a escuchar demasiado agitada desde que puse el primer pie dentro de su casa. Conocía ese lugar como la palma de mi mano, demasiados días entre esos muros. Aunque ahora me sentía completamente perdido. Escondí de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos, pero esta vez de mis pantalones. La chaqueta había quedado colgada del primer perchero libre que había encontrado en la entrada de su casa, justo al lado del espejo. La conversación no fue demasiado amplia entre ambos, supuse que para los dos era una situación bastante incómoda. Incómoda e inesperada. Muy inesperada más que incómoda. Respiré un par de veces antes de dejarme caer en uno de los sofás de su salón, y esperé a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Saqué las manos del bolsillo y, con lentitud, las coloqué encima de mis muslos palmas abajo, mientras eché todo mi cuerpo hacia atrás, quedando apoyado en el respaldo del sofá. Confortable.

Emily llegó hasta mi lado y, con una prudencia que no entendí, se sentó en el otro sofá. No me había dado cuenta de ciertos detalles nuevos para mí: no había habido beso de encuentro, no roces, no contacto físico en absoluto y no me había mirado a los ojos ni un solo momento. Algo no cuadraba. Y yo no podía aguantar más.

- Emily, ¿puedes decirme qué pasa? Porque estoy empezando a asustarme – la miré. Yo sí podía mirarle a los ojos. Y en el fondo no era correcto, sentía que la retaba. Cuando alguien no te mira a los ojos es porque oculta algo, ¿cierto? Pues yo conseguía hacerlo incluso ocultándole la mitad de mi vida. Era un hipócrita.

- Danny, tienes que prometerme que no vas a enfadarte – suspiró – prométemelo. Y prométeme que antes de irte me dejarás decirte todo lo que tengo que decir. Por favor. Sólo quiero que me escuches – parecía un ruego, no una petición. No quería que la escuchara, suplicaba que lo hiciera. Y yo estaba dispuesto a ello.

Asentí, pero no muy conforme con lo que pudiera venir a continuación. Los latidos de mi corazón me golpeaban con fuerza, psicológicamente eran más fuertes de lo que la realidad experimentaba, pero para mí eran lo suficientemente molestos.

- Ya sabes que llevo dos días sin cogerte el teléfono – si bueno, ese detalle era bastante importante – pero quiero que sepas que no es por ti. No has hecho nada malo, si no que, debí contarte algo hace tiempo, y ahora no sé cómo hacerlo – vi cómo ella suspiraba, y yo me propuse mantener la misma expresión facial todo el monólogo, hasta el final. Viendo que no contestaba, ella siguió hablando – tuvimos un problema. No un problema, pero… - le costaba hablar, ¿tan importante era lo que tenía que decirme? – llamaron a mis padres urgentemente de un lugar, para informarnos sobre mi hermano – y paró de hablar de golpe - estaba en un reformatorio desde hacía un tiempo.

- ¿Hermano? ¿Qué hermano? – Emily nunca me había contado que tenía un hermano. Jamás. Ni si quiera mencionado en una frase sin importancia en una conversación sin transcendencia. Yo pensaba que era hija única. Al parecer no era el único que había estado mintiendo sobre algunas cosas. En el fondo me cabreó. No era justo que yo me enfadara porque me había ocultado algo así, yo le ocultaba todo a todas horas y, posiblemente, si ella se enterara de la mitad de ellas a estas alturas tendría razones suficientes como para no hablarme por el resto de nuestras vidas. Así que supuse que debía parecer algo molesto por no haberlo sabido antes, al menos, parecerlo. Por lo que fingí indignarme - ¿pensabas decírmelo algún día? – sopesé las palabras que había escuchado "hermano" "padres" "información"… "REFORMATORIO", y entonces los flash me inundaron, y las preguntas y la curiosidad se apoderaron de mí, como si fuera una marioneta sin pensamiento propio ni control sobre mí mismo. Pero dejé que ella hablara, aunque por dentro, yo fuera haciendo mis propias conclusiones.

- Sé que puede que estés enfadado – su voz era dulce, tierna, tal y como era ella en su totalidad – pero tienes que entender que para mí era difícil contarte que mi hermano pequeño estaba en un reformatorio. A nadie le gusta contar esas cosas, Danny. Lo siento muchísimo – era sincera, era siempre se arrepentía de las cosas de verdad, con conciencia – a mis padres los llamaron hace dos días para que fueran a recogerle, creo que han hecho una especie de trato – ni si quiera pregunté qué había hecho su hermano para acabar ahí dentro. Yo mismo me replanteé algunas respuestas. Seguí con mi papel de indignación, pero queriendo saber cuál era la razón de que Emily me contara esto ahora. Había algo más.

- Emily – la corté de golpe al ver que no dejaba de hablar y disculparse - ¿por qué estoy aquí? Quiero decir, ¿por qué me lo cuentas ahora? – ella se quedó mirándome. Fue la primera vez en todo ese rato que consiguió mirarme a los ojos.

- Necesito tu ayuda – sonó firme, directa y sincera. Yo tragué saliva. ¿Para qué le valía yo en esto? – verás, el director del reformatorio citó a mis padres, como ya te he dicho. Y Dougie, bueno, mi hermano – con que ese era su nombre, Dougie – terminaba su condena ahí dentro el año que viene, al cumplir los 18, pero aún no los tiene. El hecho es… que los directivos nos permiten que vuelva a casa si, durante este año que debería haber estado dentro, logra sacarse el último curso de instituto. Como si fuera un castigo o una compensa por salir antes de ese lugar. No sé si me he explicado – no hacía falta más. Yo no era el más inteligente ni el que tenía más lógica, pero esto lo había entendido.

- ¿Quieres que ayude a tu hermano a aprobar? – me levanté del sofá sorprendido, que no enfadado – Emily yo soy tan bueno como tú en esas cosas, incluso yo soy peor, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? – en un momento de nervios la señalé bruscamente.

- Danny, no es sólo cuestión de que apruebe. Lleva tres años ahí dentro. Necesita tener contacto con alguien. ¿Crees que habiendo estado tres años ahí encerrado, la gente de su edad va a hablar con él de forma natural? Mi hermano no es sociable, jamás lo ha sido Danny, por eso acabó donde acabó, porque siempre ha tenido la personalidad de un zapato. Y no hablemos de su poca e insuficiente habilidad para hacer amigos. Es un chico difícil, al menos años atrás – me miró suplicante – vamos Danny, casi roza los 18 años, y tú casi alcanzas 22, ¿crees que no puedes con él? – ese era mi miedo, poder con él. Enfrentarme a su hermano. A todo lo que ello conllevaba. A todo lo que podría recordarme. No sabía si estaba preparado para eso.

- No sé si es buena idea, Emily… - me aterraba el hecho de que, por pasar el mínimo tiempo con su hermano, volviera a mí todo lo que había intentado evitar. Todo lo que ocultaba. Todo lo que no quería mostrar a nadie. Mi yo verdadero, mi pasado.

- Vamos Danny, no quiero volver a perder a mi hermano – y esas palabras actuaron como una patada en mi estómago. Una dura y gran patada que casi me produjo retorcerme del dolor en el suelo. Ella se levantó y se quedó frente a mí, mirándome, suplicándome con sus dos ojos verdes. Casi inundados por sus lágrimas. Tragué saliva antes de contestar. No se lo iba a decir, pero con esto, me había mandado al mismísimo infierno.

- Lo haré, pero no te prometo nada – y yo mismo me introduje en mi propia pesadilla. Yo solito cogí mi propia mano y me metí en esto. Habría arrepentimientos, de eso estaba seguro. Ella me abrazó y lo agradecí, así al menos, no se percataría de mi cara de congoja. ¿Antes mi pecho iba a estallar? Ahora recogía mis propios pedazos del suelo. Me mordí el labio inferior, como si con el dolor ordenara a mi cuerpo que parara de reaccionar. Pero no funcionó.

- Bueno, y esta es la parejita – oí una voz a mi espalda. Dulce, suave, de hecho no aparentaba una edad mayor de 15 años. Supongo que fue el primer momento especial. Sólo lo supongo. Emily se separó de mí, y retrocedió dos pasos para luego asomar la cabeza y mirar directamente a la persona que quedaba tras de mí.

- Basta, no tiene gracia – pero ella sonreía. Y me encontré en una situación incómoda. Emily me miraba expectante, esperando con ansia que yo me diera la vuelta para conocer a su hermano pequeño. El recién aparecido, el nuevo en su familia (nuevo sólo para mí). Pero no quería. Quizá yo esperaba que, al no verlo, el hecho de que él pudiera recordarme absolutamente todo lo que yo repudiaba en mi memoria. Emily puso su mano en mi brazo izquierdo, con una sonrisa, medio invitándome medio forzándome a que girara sobre mí mismo, así que no tuve opción y lo hice.

Fue fácil sucumbir la tentación, quizá su complexión menuda y el dorado de su pelo fijó mi mirada en su silueta. Sus ojos eran azules, pero no tan azules como los míos, eran de un tono grisáceo, algo que le hacía, si cabía, algo más misterioso. Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros, y se podían contar los rotos de la tela, pero me faltaban dedos entre mis dos manos para contarlos en su totalidad. Su camiseta negra larga y sin mangas dejaba ver un brazo lleno de tinta. Gran tatuaje, y muy colorido. Me gustaba. Al verlo, mi mirada instantáneamente se desvió a mi brazo, oculto por mi camisa. Me había encargado con mucho ahínco de que nadie hubiera visto mi brazo desde la mudanza. Era más fácil ocultar lo que había debajo de mi ropa viviendo solo, no teniendo demasiados amigos íntimos, y siendo tu novia una de las personas más puras y castas de la faz de la Tierra. Cogí aire y volví a mirar a Dougie. Él seguía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, pero no inspiraba confianza en absoluto. Claro que, viniendo de un reformatorio, tampoco me esperaba un angelito recién caído del cielo.

Emily se alejó de mí, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia su hermano. El cual, desde la primera frase, no había vuelto a hablar.

- Danny, este es Dougie – Emily me miró, y luego a su hermano – Dougie, este es Danny, mi novio – y no supe si acercarme o no.

**Sí, Danny oculta algo. Sí, su personaje es un poco raro. Sí, os iréis enterando de todo, pero poco a poco que si no, no tiene gracia. Ah, os advierto que siempre puede haber gente que Danny quiera más que a Emily, quién sabe jojojo. Y eso que la quiere mucho. Petons!**


	3. Capítulo 2 - Welcome to the new age

_Capítulo 2 – Welcome to the new age._

**_Danny_**

Decidí hacer el esfuerzo y dar un par de pasos hacia delante. Sonreí, aunque no me hacía ninguna gracia enfrentarme a esto tan pronto. Cuando acepté la sugerencia de Emily minutos atrás, pensé que, aunque fuera por un par de días, me dejaría pensarlo tranquilamente. No fue el caso. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y me estaba presentando a su hermano.

Cuando me hube acercado, ni si quiera había sido capaz de dejar de mirarle como si de un niño con su juguete nuevo se tratara. Tenía algo, no sabía el qué, que me hacía volcar toda mi atención en él. Me di cuenta de que había tendido su mano, supuse que para saludarme. Yo, asombrado por su gesto (seamos realistas, salía de un reformatorio, la educación no debía ser su fuerte si había acabado ahí), tendí también mi mano para estrechársela. De pronto, la esquivó y bajó la suya soltando una carcajada sonora.

- Lo siento, yo no saludo – seguía riéndose, como si hubiera conseguido un premio por ser así de gilipollas; pero yo no dije una palabra. Ya empezábamos mal.

- Dougie…- su hermana le miró suplicante – por favor…- parecían haber tenido una conversación sobre esto antes de que yo llegara a casa – me lo habías prometido.

- No, yo no prometí nada. Y menos a ti – Emily suspiró, y su mirada se llenó de lágrimas. Cruzó sus brazos y volvió a hablar a su hermano, intentando oprimir el dolor que las palabras del chico rubio le habían causado. Yo no tenía ni idea de cuál había sido el problema que habían tenido con él, o el por qué había acabado ahí, pero creedme cuando os digo que sí soy capaz de imaginarlo. Muy capaz.

- Dougie, por favor… lo estoy haciendo por ti… - dio otro paso hasta su hermano, pero él se retiró con gran rapidez para que no le alcanzara. Emily intentó volver a hablar, pero me miró de reojo, y se vio derrotada por el hecho de que yo estuviera presente. No quería montar un numerito conmigo delante, y lo entendí a la perfección.

- No hace falta que hagas nada por mí, ni tú ni nadie – Dougie estaba serio. Su mirada era fácil de interpretar, al menos para mí. Miraba a su hermana como una completa desconocida, no había sentimientos hacia ella, ni buenos ni malos. Simplemente carecía de ellos – sólo quiero que me dejéis en paz, ni si quiera os pedí que aceptarais el trato del director. Lo habéis hecho porque habéis querido, así que, dejadme en paz. Que no os sorprenda mi comportamiento, os lo habéis ganado – él estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, y sin ni si quiera atisbar en sus palabras una pizca de arrepentimiento. Emily me miró, y supe que iba a salir corriendo.

- Ahora vuelvo – desapareció justo por al lado de su hermano, y la oí subir las escaleras. Debí haberme callado, pero no pude aguantarme.

- ¿Tú quién te crees que eres? – me acerqué a donde se encontraba - ¿Te crees que es normal hablarle así a tu hermana? – él sólo soltó una carcajada.

- Es curioso… mi hermana… - me miró a los ojos y sentí como si una descarga eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo; pero me mantuve erguido – yo a mi hermana, como tú dices, le hablo como me da la gana, y si no, que me hubieran dejado en aquel sitio de mierda donde dejaron que me mandaran – dejó de apoyarse en la puerta y, dándome un empujón, pasó por mi lado hasta llegar al sofá y dejarse caer en él.

Le miraba. Le miraba y me sentía incapaz de decirle nada. Sería como hablar conmigo mismo. Sería como dar órdenes a alguien dentro de mí, y nadie lo sabía. ¿Podía ser más hipócrita? No. Creo que me llevaba la palma., pero tampoco debía dejar que ese sentimiento se apoderara de mí, no era el momento ni el lugar para dejarlo crecer. Yo, gracias a Dios, ya no pertenecía a ese tipo de situaciones, a esos problemas. Sólo quedaba como una parte de mi vida. O eso esperaba. Decidí dejarle las cosas claras desde el principio, así no habría confusiones más adelante.

- No puedes ir por la vida siendo un gilipollas, ¿sabes? Te vas a quedar solo – me encaré a él, mientras cambiaba de canal con el mando de la tele. No me contestó, simplemente observaba cómo cambiaba la imagen de la pantalla del televisor sin ni si quiera parecer haberme escuchado - ¿me estás escuchando? – me puse entre el aparato y él, intentando entorpecer su visión.

- ¿Te puedes quitar de en medio, imbécil? – no me había mirado, pero al menos se había dirigido a mi aunque no fuera de la manera más agradable posible.

- Si quisiera quitarme no me habría puesto delante, ¿no crees? – no, Danny. No lo hagas. No empieces de nuevo. Tú no contestarías así ahora, tú pedirías por favor que te escuchara, no le atacarías con la misma moneda. Lo sabes. Escuché a Dougie resoplar fuertemente, vaciando de lleno todos sus pulmones. Una de sus rodillas se movía, nerviosa. Y tras dos segundos sin dirigirse a mi persona después de que yo hubiera hablado, dejó caer el mando a la mesa de cristal con fuerza, y se levantó lleno de, al parecer, muchísima ira. Se encaró a mí de una manera rápida, y yo tragué saliva, asustado, pero no porque él me diera miedo, si no porque me recordaba que yo sabía a lo que me podía enfrentar. Sabía cómo era alguien como él. Y me daba miedo mi propia reacción.

Dougie se tiró, literalmente, a por mí. Colocó sus manos en mi pecho y, de golpe, estiró sus brazos, propinándome un empujón que me dejó golpeado contra la pared. No reaccioné. Era mucho mejor que yo no reaccionara. Simplemente le miré a los ojos y esperé a que terminara con lo que tenía que hacer. Tras haberme desplazado de un golpe hasta la pared, él se acercó de nuevo, con una sonrisa en los labios, mofándose de mi situación. Se creería un dios griego por tener 18 años y haber empujado a uno de casi 23. ¿Qué orgulloso, no? No debería estarlo.

- Porque te estés tirando a mi hermana de vez en cuando, no tienes derecho a decirme a mí lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, ¿te enteras? Ni mis padres tienen el derecho. Lo perdieron hace mucho tiempo. Todos lo perdieron – agarró mi camisa, la que había planchado recientemente, con ambas manos, estrujándola en ellas – así que déjame un poquito en paz, pijo de mierda. No sabes dónde te estás metiendo – oh, claro que lo sabía. Por eso estaba intentando calmarme. Por eso mi cabeza hacía por cantar una canción intentando que mi cerebro y mi cuerpo no reaccionaran a sus palabras. Por eso intentaba ignorarle – ojalá me hubiera quedado ahí dentro. Era mejor que esto – dio un golpe en la pared con su mano derecha cerrada en un puño, justo al lado de mi cabeza; esperando que yo me asustara, o me echara a llorar. Pero no lo hice. Ya me había esperado lo del golpe, era típico en estos casos. Y se marchó. Se largó por la puerta principal sin decir adiós a nadie.

Dejé de aguantarme la respiración, y volví a dejar paso al aire para que recorriera mis pulmones libremente. Lo necesitaba. Igual que había necesitado minutos antes no dejar su paso. Si lo hubiera hecho mi cerebro hubiera reaccionado, y me hubiera arrepentido, seguro, de lo que hubiera podido pasar. Emily bajó corriendo y me fijé en sus ojos, había estado llorando sin ninguna duda. Sus córneas ya no eran blancas, ahora se teñían de un rojo perteneciente a las venas hinchadas que habían surgido por la congestión del llanto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? He oído golpes… - me apresuré a ponerme bien la camisa. Ya tenía bastante con lo que tenía en casa. No iba a ser yo quién le dijera lo que había pasado en este mismo momento con su hermano. No me veía con fuerzas, ni con ganas. Ni si quiera yo estaba en el mejor momento del día. Necesitaba salir de esa casa, y respirar. Respirar aire. Y pensar, pensar muchísimo.

- Nada cariño, nada – y le di un beso en la frente – estuvimos hablando de la hora de venir a darle clase y se enfadó un poco, sólo eso. El golpe fue un portazo, no te preocupes – mentí. Como le había estado mintiendo desde que nos habíamos conocido. Pero todo era por una buena causa, siempre había sido por una buena causa. Aunque no para ella, si para mí. Era egoísta, supongo que era uno de los defectos de los cuáles jamás me desharía.

Salí de casa de Emily, dejándola peor de lo que estaba, pero al menos sin saber parte de la historia. Sólo que su hermano se había largado y yo le había prometido encontrarlo. ¿Pero por qué me metía en estos líos yo solo? Supongo que la quería. Me olvidé de abrochar el abrigo cuando salí de casa, así que, una vez estando fuera, el frío se coló por dentro de mi camisa, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera y yo soltara un quejido ahogado de entre mis labios. "¿Dónde cojones te has metido, niñato?", mi cabeza empezó a pensar como lo hacía antes. Y me dispuse a recorrerme toda la maldita urbanización en busca del pequeño proyecto de Hermano Mayor. Se me estaban congelando los dedos a medida que avanzaba mi paseo y más tiempo perdía en no dar con él. "Dougie, joder, aparece de una jodida vez", y mi cabeza se emperraba en intentar que pensara como él, en intentar ponerme en su lugar, y yo cerraba esa posibilidad rotundamente. Cuando más desesperado estaba, cuando más pensé que iba a llamar a Emily y decirle que no encontraba su hermano, un pelo rubio y unos ojos grises volvieron la esquina hasta quedar justo frente a mí. Él paró en seco al verme y me miró.

- ¿No te he dicho que me dejes en paz? – pero esta vez no sonaba cabreado, no sonaba enfadado ni con ira en la percepción de su voz. Ahora estaba aturdido, calmado, quizá, incluso algo melancólico, y por eso no descargué mi furia guardada contra él desde el empujón. Por eso me contuve.

- Tu hermana te busca, está preocupada. Deberías volver – soné seco. Tampoco quería que se diera cuenta de que me compadecía de su situación.

- Que se siga preocupando, nadie lo ha hecho en tres años. Quizá le viene bien saber lo que se siente – y ahí empecé a creer que comenzaba su problema: su familia. Él metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró al suelo, dándose cuenta de que me había dejado una pista sobre por qué era el más malo de los malos. Con ese gesto me acordé de mí. Por eso me ablandé, por eso creo que quise ayudarlo. Por ello, mi cabeza decidió sin yo saberlo, que le ayudaría lo máximo que pudiera de aquí en adelante. Aunque me costara recuperar todo lo que yo me había propuesto perder.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa – y él alzó la cabeza, disimulando con una mirada que me odiaba un poco – yo no voy a llamar a tu hermana diciéndote que te he visto, ni si quiera un triste mensaje. Pero tienes que prometerme que antes de las once de la noche vas a estar en casa. No le hables, no le hables a nadie si no quieres… pero al menos duerme ahí. Es suficiente para ellos aunque no lo creas, sé de lo que hablo – y me di la vuelta para irme, porque creí que no me escucharía y si lo hacía, sería para propiciarme alguno de sus insultos. Eché a andar un par de pasos, colocando mis manos en mis labios y expirando bocanadas de aire caliente para descongelarlas.

- ¡Eh! – me gritó cuando yo andaba – son las siete de la tarde, entonces tengo cuatro horas, ¿verdad? – y sonreí de espaldas para que no me viera, porque esa era su manera de aceptar mi trato. Me di de nuevo la vuelta para mirarle.

- Hasta las once, pero tienes que ir, si aceptas, has aceptado Dougie – permanecí serio, muy serio. Era un niño, era sólo un niño de 18 años. Sólo quería que alguien le hiciera un poco de caso, alguien que se preocupara por él después de tres años encerrado, y yo le había dado eso en cinco minutos. Él asintió, y volviendo a su papel de durito me echó verbalmente de su urbanización.

- Ya te puedes ir, ¿eh? Lo he pillado – chaqueó la lengua y se dio la vuelta, yéndose por dónde había venido. Yo hice lo propio y abandoné la urbanización.

**_Dougie_**

Llevaba aquí dos días, dos tristes días y nadie se había preocupado en ponerme un horario. Ni si quiera mis padres, ni si quiera mi hermana, la que parecía tan preocupada según su novio. No se habían preocupado por mí desde hacía años, ¿por qué iba a creer que lo hacían ahora, eh? ¿Por qué tendría que creerme el papel de familia dispuesta a recuperar a su hijo? Eso no iba a hacer que me lo tragara, no a estas alturas. Me habían mentido durante toda mi vida. Era todo una gran farsa. Luego vinieron las excusas, los "no lo entiendo, Dougie, tú no eras así". Ellos no sabían cómo era, nunca se habían molestado en conocerme, daban por hecho que lo hacían. Si me habían perdido, era porque me habían dejado perderme.

Pero Danny, Danny no se había achantado al numerito que le había montado, Danny no se había asustado, Danny no se había ido a llorar después de hablarle como le había hablado. Tampoco después de gritarle que me dejara en paz. Había salido a buscarme, había sido él quién había salido a buscarme, probablemente por mi hermana. A pesar de ser un pijo de mierda, quizá era de las pocas personas que valían la pena. Aunque era pronto para decirlo. Y por ello, le haría caso aunque sólo fuera por hoy. ¿Pero, no era, aún así, doloroso ver cómo el novio de tu hermana salía a buscarte sin saber por dónde empezar, mientas era tu hermana la que se quedaba en casa, llorando? Para mí lo era. Sé que había hecho cosas que no debía, sé que no soy el hijo perfecto y aseguro que jamás lo seré. Pero salir de un reformatorio con 18 años, habiendo entrado en él con 15 y, que lo primero que te diga tu padre tras salir sea: "procura no darnos problemas", ni un abrazo, ni un "hijo, ¿estás bien? Te hemos echado de menos", nada, sólo réplicas y más réplicas, pero no preguntas para saber el por qué de nada. Siempre he sido el malo, siempre han creído que lo era, y siempre lo creerán, ¿por qué cambiarlo a estas alturas? Incluso estaba mejor ahí dentro, ahí al menos había hecho amigos.

**_Danny_**

Llegué a casa después de haberme cargado casi toda mi circulación por culpa del frío. Debí haber cogido el metro, pero eso sólo me habría dado tiempo para pensar, y no quería hacerlo. El llegar a casa y estar sólo tampoco ayudaría mucho, pero eso era inevitable que pasara, no iba a ir a dormir debajo de un puente para evitarlo.

Dejé las llaves sobre la mesilla que había a la derecha de la puerta de la entrada y me dispuse a cambiarme la ropa. Eran las ocho, aún quedaba tiempo hasta las once para llamar a Emily y preguntar si Dougie había ido a casa. Me desaté los botones de la camisa y, una vez abiertos, me desabroché el cinturón antes de llegar a mi habitación, lo hice con lentitud, ya que el camino hasta mi cuarto se me estaba haciendo eterno. Una vez dentro me senté en el borde de la cama y suspiré, me saqué los zapatos y los dejé caer al suelo de cualquier manera, ¿qué más daba? Era un desastre del orden, y aquí no tenía que disimular. Pasé mi mano derecha por mi nuca, esperando que el frío que aún quedaba en mis manos me espabilara un poco. Pero no lo hizo y bufé de la desesperación. Bajé mis pantalones hasta los tobillos, y un movimiento de piernas hizo el resto para que estos cayeran al suelo junto a los zapatos. Sólo quedaba la camisa, pero no quería quitármela. No era el momento de verlo.

Me tumbé boca arriba con la camisa puesta, en la cama; y coloqué mis manos ambas detrás de la cabeza, quedando fija mi mirada al techo. Estaba agotado, había sido uno de los días más agotadores psicológicamente en mucho tiempo. Y un flash de hace unas horas golpeó mi subconsciente de una manera atormentadora. Tanto que dolía. El tatuaje de Dougie vino a mi retina forzosamente y la congestión de mi pecho se realzó contra mí, en guerra. Tan colorido, tan grande… tan… en el brazo. Así que me traicioné a mí mismo y a mis promesas personales y me incorporé para deshacerme de mi camisa, lo hice rápido, como queriendo recuperar un trocito de mí de nuevo. Tiré la camisa al suelo junto con el resto de ropa, y me quedé observando mi brazo izquierdo, el mío no era como el Dougie, el mío carecía de cualquier color. Pero era grande, tan grande como el suyo. Había sido duro ocultarlo durante todo este tiempo, había sido duro inventar vacaciones de verano para no pasarlas con Emily y que no viera esa parte de mi cuerpo, y había sido duro pasar junio con chaqueta, excusándome en que era muy friolero. Pero lo más duro fue creer que se lo estaban tragando. Me agotaba tener que esconder todo lo que hacía o decía, ¿por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué renegar una parte tan grande e importante de mi vida? Quizá fuera más fácil para todos, incluso para mis padres. Observé con mucho más detenimiento mi extremidad y divisé algo más, pero ese algo si era demasiado para mí, al menos por hoy. No quería más. Si quería superarlo en vez de dejarlo escondido, debía ser todo poco a poco.


	4. Capítulo 3 - I'll admit I'm just the sam

_**Hoooooli, debido a que Ariana quería que subiera pronto, pues he dicho, subo hoy que me ha dado un venazo de inspiración y, aunque se me ha borrado todo el capítulo, lo he vuelto a escribir con los trocitos que recordaba y algo improvisado. Este capítulo es importante, porque ya se ve parte de la personalidad de Dougie y el por qué de muchas muchas muchas muchas cosas, no de todas, se ve el por qué del reformatorio, pero no el por qué se vuelve un malote de la noche a la mañana. Eso se verá un poquitíiiin más adelante. Y dejo de enrollarme, espero que os guste.**_

_Capítulo 3 – I'll admit I'm just the same as I was _

**_Danny_**

No dejaba de vibrar, una y otra vez sin parar, sin darme un mísero minuto de descanso. Llevaba meses intentando contactar conmigo, día tras día, llamada tras llamada y mensaje tras mensaje. En un año, ¿no había podido darse cuenta de que no quería que me encontrara? Si dejaba que ella supiera cuál era mi localización, sabía que estaba perdido. Totalmente perdido. A veces optaba por apagar el móvil; otras, por dejarlo en silencio; y en algunos casos realmente extremos, lo dejaba en casa en un cajón si tenía que salir. Otros días directamente la ignoraba, dejaba sonar el tono de mi móvil durante una canción entera por si, de esa manera, ella decidía dejar de insistir. Pero nunca se rendía. Nunca se había rendido. Estaba dispuesta a encontrarme.

No puedo negar que la echara de menos. Era una de esas amigas con las que compartes todo: lo bueno y lo malo. Y, por muy malo que sea, nunca te deja de lado. Siempre he escuchado el tópico de: "chico y chica no pueden ser sólo amigos", y yo, rotundamente afirmo que eso es falso. Ella era como la hermana que nunca había tenido. La conocí algunos años atrás, quizá tres, o puede que incluso cuatro. Y desde el día en que la conocí nos convertimos en uña y carne. Nunca hubo sentimientos demasiado íntimos implicados, quiero decir, sentimientos como pareja. Pero sí la conexión más gigante que puedas encontrar entre dos personas que conocen todo el uno del otro. Aunque la echara de menos, aunque me muriera por contestar sus llamadas y decirle donde estaba viviendo, no podía hacerlo. No podía traicionarme a mí mismo y no quería que ella volviera a entrar en mi vida. No por no quererla, no me entendáis mal, pero sí porque si volvía, todo volvería con ella. No podía arriesgarme, sería tener dos frentes abiertos en mi contra. Dougie, mostrándome todo lo que yo podría seguir siendo, y ella, enseñándome que, por más lejos que me fuera, siempre quedaría constancia de quién había sido.

Bufé cansado de escuchar la vibración de mi móvil golpear contra la mesilla de noche. No debía ser muy tarde, porque, a pesar de tener la persiana cerrada, quedaba aún una rendija por la parte baja, por la cual, no entraba ningún rayo de luz. ¿Las siete, las ocho de la mañana? No estaba completamente seguro. Me froté los ojos, aún frustrado por las continuas llamadas de teléfono, ¿no iban a acabar nunca? Estaba un poco asustado, en un ataque de melancolía, podría írseme la cabeza y contestar. Y no podía, no debía. Carraspeé un poco, el no haber bebido ni una gota de agua después de llegar a casa anoche tras unas horas de footing por la urbanización. Me incorporé, a la misma vez que alargaba mi brazo derecho para arrastrarlo hasta el interruptor de la lamparilla que quedaba justo encima de la mesilla. La encendí, pero el frotamiento de ojos anterior, no hizo que me propiciara ninguna molesta el destello.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que tuve el placer de haber conocido a Dougie. Sólo un par de horas en un día, pero suficientes para volverme la cabeza un auténtico nido de ideas. Emily me había llamado esa noche tras la escapada de Dougie, para confirmarme, sin saber que yo estaba detrás de todo, que Dougie había ido a dormir a casa. Yo esbocé una sonrisa al enterarme, su hermano me había hecho caso, y no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso de conocer la manera en cómo tratar a alguien como él. Ojalá alguien la hubiera sabido cuando yo lo necesité. Todo hubiera sido diferente. Supongo.

Conseguí despejarme un poco, lo suficiente como para recuperar mi móvil y borrar la lista de treinta y dos llamadas perdidas, treinta de la misma persona. Las otras dos eran de Emily, a la cual, me dispondría a llamar cuando me sintiera totalmente despierto. Decidí dejar el móvil en silencio, siempre lo hacía, era lo más cómodo si volvía a aparecer una retahíla de llamadas. Puse un pie en el suelo, extremadamente frío, mucho más si los calcetines habían desaparecido tras las mantas debido al movimiento nocturno al que mi cuerpo se somete por las noches sin mi permiso. Siempre he creído que la inteligencia no era mi fuerte, me quejaba del tiempo, de no tener calefacción y de necesitar ropa de más abrigo, en cambio, dormía en ropa interior. ¿Podría ser más anormal? Lo dudaba. Llegué al cuarto de baño, tropezando un par de veces con los zapatos que habían amontonados dentro del orden que era mi desorden. Pero llegué vivo, sano y salvo. Abrí el grifo del lavabo orientándolo al máximo a la zona azul, así me despertaría antes. Formé un falso cuenco con ambas manos y lo rellené del agua saliente y salpiqué mi cara con ella; tras repetir esa acción un par de veces más, terminé por despertarme a la fuerza. Creí estar del todo consciente como para ser capaz de llamar a Emily y enterarme de toda la conversación sin quedarme dormido a mitad de esta. Volví por los mismos pasos que había dado para llegar al cuarto de baño, y tropecé con mi cama, en la cual me dejé caer una vez atrapado mi móvil con mi mano. Me tumbé boca arriba y me eché la sábana blanca por encima, refrescaba. Siempre refrescaba en Londres.

- ¿Emily? – pregunté cuando ya supe que habían descolgado – tengo dos llamadas tuyas, pero acabo de ver que sólo son las siete y media de la mañana y me ha extrañado. ¿Pasa algo?

**_Dougie_**

Me encontraba encerrado en el que recordaba como mi cuarto desde la noche anterior. Otras más sin poder pegar ojo. Simplemente hacía tiempo hasta por la tarde, ya que tendría algo que hacer. Al parecer el pijo vendría a lidiar conmigo, o al menos, a intentarlo. Seguramente en apenas unas horas, no estaba seguro; mi hermana dijo que me avisaría cuando estuviera aquí. Y aunque no le contesté, se lo tomó como un sí. Tampoco iba a ponérselo fácil a Danny, pero quizá, un poco más fácil que al resto. No sabía por qué, no sabía si estaba equivocado o no, pero de momento, con un pequeño gesto me había demostrado mucho más que los demás. Había salido a buscarme aquel día, era una tontería, pero lo había hecho. Quizá lo hizo por mi hermana, simplemente porque se preocupaba por ella y no por mí, pero lo había hecho. ¿Cuántas veces habían salido mis padres a buscarme cuando no llegaba a casa? ¿Tres veces? ¿Dos? Quizá ninguna. Nunca habían hecho el papel de padres cuando las cosas se pusieron feas. Yo no era digno de ser de su familia, recuerdo como taladraron eso en mi subconsciente justo antes de que me metieran en el reformatorio.

Creían que me resultaba agradable hacer todo lo que hacía, creían que haberme metido en esos problemas me servía de entretenimiento, de juego para sacarles a ellos de quicio. ¿No podrían haber abierto los ojos y haberse dado cuenta de que yo sólo quería llamar su atención? Parecía no bastarles con peleas en el instituto, tampoco con pequeños robos en tiendas pequeñas. Sólo gritaban, sólo me decían que no merecía pertenecer a su familia. No sabían todo lo que había detrás de mi comportamiento, nunca lo supieron, y jamás lo sabrían. Me lo llevaría conmigo a la tumba. Nunca habían sentido lástima de mí, ni si quiera cuando el juez dictó que debía ser internado en un centro de menores durante tres años por un delito que no cometí.

Abrieron un caso con mi nombre como principal sospechoso. Era un delito grave, me estaban culpando de violación. De la violación de una chica de 15 años. Por aquel entonces, yo tenía esa misma edad, ¿de verdad alguien me creyó capaz de hacer algo así? No era el mayor ejemplo a seguir, no ese año. No había sido mi mejor año. Me había vuelto lo que soy ahora, me había vuelto el claro ejemplo de vándalo. Pero que yo me metiera en peleas, o pintara las paredes, o gritara a mis padres y me liara a golpes en casa con las puertas no quería decir que fuera un violador ni un asesino. Pero nadie se molestó en defenderme cuando aquella chica mintió y me culpó de algo que no había hecho, nadie dio ni un duro por mí, ni si quiera los que sabían que yo era inocente. Porque yo me había inculpado, yo me declaré culpable y nadie dudó ni un segundo que yo estuviera mintiendo. Mentiría si dijera que no conocía a aquella chica, y mentiría si dijera que no sabía por qué me había hecho eso. Porque lo sabía. Y sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Mi hermana siempre había sido la mejor hija, el ejemplo a seguir, el mejor prototipo al que idolatrar, pero también la persona más mentirosa en la faz de la Tierra. Por eso tanto rencor, ¿alguien alguna vez se había preguntado por qué la odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué había comenzado a odiarla? El motivo era sencillo, pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Sólo compadecía a Danny, en el fondo, le compadecía. Ya se daría cuenta de que Emily no era todo lo que aparentaba. ¿Con qué cara se miraba a una persona que había hecho que acabaras en un reformatorio? ¿Y cómo podía querer a mis padres? Mi comportamiento no habría cambiado si no hubiera sido porque Emily me había destrozado por dentro. Porque me había soltado las bombas de las bombas y encima, se pasaba el día mofándose de ello. Pero mis padres jamás se enteraron, jamás pensaron que su mejor hija pudiera ser capaz de soltarme lo que me había soltado. Y así comenzó todo, así me vengué de todo y de todos convirtiéndome en Dougie, el niño de 15 años que se metía en problemas y más tarde en Dougie, el niño de 15 años que había violado a una chica que ni si quiera conocía.

Mi hermana sabía que yo iba a declararme culpable, y mi hermana sabía que yo iba a ser incapaz de decir la verdad por mucho tiempo que pasara. Porque por más duro que yo me hiciera, y más dura creara mi coraza, si le dabas un golpe esta se rompía. Y ella sabía cómo dar el golpe. Pero, entonces, os preguntaréis, ¿por qué fingir ayudarme al salir del reformatorio? ¿Por qué conseguir a alguien para que pudiera quedarme este año de anticipación fuera del centro? Porque no me ofrecía ayuda, me ofrecía otra entrada directa y gratis al infierno. Sabría cómo reaccionaría al salir de aquel sitio tras tres años cumpliendo una condena que no me correspondía, sabría que mi relación con ellos sería nefasta y que yo no pondría ni un poquito de mi parte para volver a casa, sabría que su novio, Danny, se cansaría de mí tan sólo con un día de clase, y ella podría quedar de santa habiéndome ofrecido ayuda frente a mis padres, y yo de mala persona habiéndola rechazado y no habiéndola aprovechado. ¿Alguien puede comprender mi odio? ¿Alguien es capaz de calcular el rencor que le debo a mi familia? No he hecho las cosas bien, pero tampoco me dieron demasiada opción.

Me encontré recordando todo aquello mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y mi garganta de un ardor propio de la rabia contenida. Mi mano derecha estrujaba la almohada, liberando un poco de toda esa ira contra ella. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, y más ahora que vendrían tiempos peores. Mucho peores.

Recogí mi cuerpo como si de un ovillo de lana se tratara, quedando mi cuerpo en total confort dentro de las sábanas de la cama. Me moría de rabia al recordar la cara de víctima y de hermana protectora que Emily le había puesto a Danny. Me mataba por dentro que hubiera otra persona en el mundo engañada por su culpa. Danny parecía buen chico, un pijo, pero buen chico, tan buen chico que estaría dispuesto a pasar frío sólo por encontrar al hermano rebelde de su novia, de su novia falsa y rastrera. Me hervía la sangre.

Me había acostumbrado al ser el malo de la película, y a hacer cosas que, proviniendo de la familia que provenía, jamás podría haber hecho; y me gustaban. Me gustaba salir hasta las tantas, me gustaban las motos, y mucho más las carreras, que si eran ilegales, mucha más emoción; huir de la policía, correr hasta que se te salieran los pulmones por la boca, esa adrenalina era lo mejor. Mi cambio tampoco había sido tan malo, había descubierto esas pequeñas cosas que me hacían distraerme. No eran las normales en un chico de 15 años, pero ya no me importaba, habían sido mi vía de escape y no pensaba cambiarlas ahora que estaba fuera. E intentaría llevarme a Danny a mi terreno por ello. No quería improvisar un cutre niño bueno dispuesto a camelarse al profesor particular para que no se cansara de mí, pero sí un chico de 18 años que le enseñara que vivir en un barrio rico y tener el mejor trabajo del mundo tampoco lo era todo. Danny tenía 23 años, pero seguramente había vivido pegado a sus padres toda la vida, como mi hermana, un grano en el culo sólo por la tarjeta de crédito. Me ganaría a Danny de la mejor manera que sabía, siendo yo mismo, el yo que había aprendido a ser.

- ¡Dougie! – oí mi nombre desde abajo y suspiré. No quería deshacerme de esa posición en la cama, era la más cómoda que jamás había podido conocer - ¡Dougie, Danny está aquí! – el pecoso me esperaba. Sí pecoso. Era difícil no haberse fijado en todas las pecas que le salpicaban en la cara. Nadie habría sido capaz de pasarlas por alto ni queriendo. Destrocé el perfecto ovillo que había creado con mi cuerpo y me estiré, destensando los músculos de mis extremidades. Casi ocho horas en una cama y sin haber bajado a comer, no podía ser sano. Pero no pretenderían que bajara a comer con ellos como si de una familia feliz se tratara. Me levanté de la cama, me daba pereza cambiarme, y tampoco lo hice la noche anterior para dormir. Así que bajaría con la ropa del día anterior para no variar demasiado, Danny no lo sabría, así que no le di demasiada importancia.

Me acerqué al espejo para echarme un vistazo general antes de bajar, una cosa era papel de rebelde, otra muy distinta parecer un vagabundo viviendo bajo un puente. Masajeé mi pelo con las yemas de los dedos, hasta que mejorara el lío de mechones rubios que se había formado anteriormente. Ahora no estaba perfecto, pero no parecía que dos gatos se habían enzarzado en una pelea encima de mi cabeza. Me coloqué bien las pulseras de mi brazo, las cuales, debido a las ocho horas tumbado, habían dejado una marca en mi piel. No me impostaba. Me pegué un par de cachetadas en los mofletes para que adquirieran un poco de color, restregué mis manos por los ojos para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas que aún pudiera quedar en ellos y, mirándome fijamente al espejo, ensayé de nuevo una cara que dijera "soy el más malo" para volver a fingir durante un día más que nada me importaba y era de hierro. Iba a conseguirlo. Y no iba a parar hasta destapar a mi hermana, o mejor, hasta que se destapara ella solita.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, dándome un aire casual, desprevenido y algo desinteresado por aquellas clases. Pero, en el fondo, estaba contento de que alguien nuevo entrara en mi vida. Alguien que, tenía la esperanza, de que no me diera de lado si conseguía ofrecerle lo mejor de mí. O eso ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras lo más lento posible, haciéndome de rogar un poco, una vez asomé mi cabeza, contemplé a Danny en la entrada de mi casa, con una carpeta azul en la mano y una sonrisa que, creí, no era falsa en absoluto.

- Me alegro de que volvieras a casa – y sonó sincero. Mi piel se erizó y tragué saliva para no salirme del papel.

- Lo dudo – me dolía contestarle así, y más al principio de conocernos, pero Emily estaba delante, y no podía bajar la guardia ni un segundo. Ya le compensaría mi comportamiento a Danny cuando estuviéramos solos. Cuando Emily no se encontrara presente, bajaría un poco mi dosis de capullo, tampoco mucho, no podía vérseme el plumero antes de tiempo. Mi papel ante todo. Él no se extrañó ante mi comentario, es como si no le sorprendiera nada de lo que pudiera decirle, como si supiera de ante mano cuál podría ser mi contestación. Y eso me dejaba trastornado de más.

- No lo dudes tanto, no sabes lo que pasa por mi cabeza – y por primera vez en mi vida me habían dejado sin contestación alguna. Tosí, para quitarle un poco de importancia al hecho de que alguien había conseguido callarme. Emily sonrió insulsamente y miró a Danny con ojos de santa. Segundos más tarde desapareció de nuestra vista con un simple: "pasadlo bien". Hipócrita.

Bajé los últimos peldaños que me quedaban por delante y me situé delante de Danny, esperando que él me diera las indicaciones necesarias para poder empezar aquel coñazo de clase que se disponía a darme. Aunque quizá le subestimaba, e iba a ser el mejor profesor de mi vida.

- No puedo saber qué pasa por tu cabeza, pero sí sé lo que suele pasar por la de la gente que me rodea – solté sin más. Tuve que vomitar esas palabras sin poder controlarlo. Y supe que me iba a arrepentir de haberlas dicho, le dejaba entrever que me importaba lo que la gente pudiera pensar.

- Tampoco me conoces, Dougie, no sabes cómo soy, ni quién soy – y ahí me volvió a dar una lección. ¿Por qué le había subestimado antes de tiempo? Su apariencia engañaba, tú no te imaginas a un niño pijo dando esa clase de contestaciones ni consejos si no lo ha visto escrito en un libro cuyo coste supera los 60 euros. No sabía que, a partir de este momento, Danny me callaría la boca mil y una vez, y además, con todo el derecho del mundo.

_**Como habréis podido comprobar, Emily es una guarra y Dougie es amor puro. Así de claro, y el pobre de Danny ni papa sabe. Pero bueno, nunca es tarde. Ah, ah, ah... y no sé si os habéis percatado de que la relación de Dougie y Danny empieza a ser cuqui... pero pero pero... no es ni un trocito del cuarto de la mitad de la mitad de lo que va a llegar a ser. He dicho. Y bueno, el sábado a lo mejor más. Si me da por ahí. Y eso, besitos a todos 3**_


	5. Capítulo 4 - I will reach inside just to

**Holiii. Ha quedado más largo de lo habitual, la verdad. Pero he de decir que he tenido que cortarlo por la mitad, porque si no se quedaba el doble de largo de lo que ya había quedado, y pasaba de que se quedara demasiado extenso porque si no canso al personal y no es plan. Espero que os guste, aunque aún es un poco abstracto el personaje de Danny, los pensamientos y tal algunos son un poco confusos porque de Danny no se sabe prácticamente nada aún, salvo que tiene un pasado distinto que, por ejemplo, Emily desconoce. Ah, por si a alguien le cae bien Emily, que ya lo dudo después del capítulo pasado, en este capítulo no cae mucho mejor ¿eh? Advierto.** **Y eso, que espero que os guste :)**

_Capítulo 4 _– _I will reach inside just to find my heart is beating_

**_Danny_**

Me estaba empezando a cansar de la actitud de Dougie. No porque no pudiera soportarla, si no porque el tiempo no me escaseaba y parecía estar perdiéndolo con él en esta clase. Nos encontrábamos en la mesa del inmenso salón de su casa. Él jugueteaba con el móvil y se reía de vez en cuando, cuando al parecer, le llegaba algún mensaje divertido. Apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo de la silla blanca mientras que, sus piernas, se encontraban estiradas encima de la mesa. Yo me sentaba recto, espalda erguida y codos en la mesa. Mi impaciencia surgía más fuerte en consecuencia a la distracción de Dougie y su gran ignoro hacia todo lo que yo le decía, por ello, me entretenía jugando con un boli entre mis dedos. Carraspeé un par de veces para intentar llamar la atención de Dougie y que volviera a prestarme atención como cuando lo hacía hace un par de horas.

Me había dado cuenta de algo. Dougie se había pasado las dos primeras horas de clase dispuesto a todo y poniendo demasiado de su parte. Y se le estaba dando bastante bien, las matemáticas se le daban asquerosamente bien. Una vez cambiada la asignatura le perdí por completo. Estaba claro: matemáticas sí, literatura no. De vez en cuando apartaba su mirada de la pantalla del móvil y me miraba a mí de reojo, esperando a que le echara la bronca, pero no iba a hacerlo. Aquí el único que tenía que mostrar interés en formarse para examinarse y aprobar debía ser él, ya no era un niño de seis años al cual tienes que perseguir para que haga sus deberes. Ya no.

Intentaba sacarme de quicio, bostezando cada cinco minutos y fingiendo que se aburría, mirándome y riéndose, cogiendo el lápiz y la libreta solo para dibujar monigotes horribles y que yo me cabreara. Daba por hecho que yo no saltaría, y aguantaría hasta el final, hasta decir: "no puedo más", y abandonara las clases para siempre. Pero este sólo era el principio, él no sabía la paciencia que tenía. No sabía lo mucho que podría aguantarle, no sabía que no pensaba desistir con él. No iba a dejarle solo, quería ayudarle, porque nadie me había ayudado a mí.

- Dougie dame el móvil – soné serio, pero él creía que no sería capaz de insistirle demasiado. Apartó su vista a penas dos segundos del móvil para mirarme, y luego rió – Dougie dame el móvil - me levanté, parecía estar hablando con un niño de cinco años y su Nintendo DS, dispuesto a salir corriendo alrededor del sofá para que yo le persiguiera y le arrebatara su juguete para centrarle. Como en la guardería. Dougie se levantó incrédulo y me miró.

- No te voy a dar el móvil Danny. ¿Estás loco? – y dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando yo di los mismos hacia él. Se encogió de hombros y abrió los ojos como platos, inquiriéndome con la mirada que esto era una situación demasiado surrealista.

- ¿Tú te crees que esto es normal? ¿Tú te crees que es lógico y de personas cuerdas que tenga que ir a quitarte el móvil como si fueras un niño de 16 años en medio de clase? Pensaba que con 18 años la gente maduraba – me daban ganas de reírme, pero era de la única manera que conseguiría que me hiciera caso, quitándole el móvil. Él se rió, y me fijé en su risa. Era como de un niño, una risa fresca, sincera, y gracias a ella se le achinaban los ojos tanto tanto que la dulzura de su rostro aumentaba. La verdad es que no se parecía demasiado a Emily – o me das el móvil o voy a por él, te lo juro ¿eh?

- Danny, no te voy a dar el móvil. Si estás tan cansado de mí, sal por la puerta y ya está. Además, no será tu culpa, y aunque lo fuera todo el mundo pensará que fue la mía, puedes irte tranquilo si tu paciencia no te permite pasar demasiado tiempo junto a alguien como yo – e insistía e insistía. ¿Pero se creía que era el único chico de 18 años salido de un reformatorio en el mundo?

- Oh, Dougie, créeme, podré soportarlo, y si me haces llorar, me iré al aseo, no te preocupes – dije sarcásticamente dando una zancada gigante hasta ponerme frente a él y agarrarle el brazo de golpe – dame el móvil – le miré a los ojos. Yo no le forcé a soltar el aparato en ningún momento, sólo sujeté su mano hasta que el estuviera dispuesto a dármelo. No tardó demasiado en abrir la palma de la mano y, si dejar de mirarme a los ojos, dejó que su móvil acabara en mis manos.

**_Dougie_**

No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero mi mano sin mí decidió darle el móvil. No sé si fue por la mirada, no sé si fue porque me convenció de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no me iba a dejar salirme con la mía. Quizá fue porque, debido a mi prueba para sacarle de quicio, había sacado matrícula de honor en aguantarme. Y había superado mi mala leche con bastante ventaja. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué Danny se emperraba en hacerme creer que, sin conocerme, le importaba que yo cumpliera con lo que debía? ¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a ayudarme? Podría quejarse, podría darme por perdido, decírselo a la falsa de su novia y desaparecer. Sin embargo, tras esa pose de pijo cerebrito con aires de ricachón, se escondía algo más que yo desconocía. Pero quería conocer de qué se trataba. Sabía cómo hacerme entrar en razón, sabía qué respuestas darme a cualquiera de mis comentarios. Tosí un par de veces, la situación era un poco incómoda. Yo había cedido a lo que me había pedido sin ni si quiera darme cuenta, y eso, dentro de lo que cabía, había herido un poco mi orgullo y dignidad.

- ¿Ves? – cerró su mano alrededor del móvil – no era tan difícil proyecto de vándalo – rió, y yo no pude evitar reír con él - ¿sabes? No eres tan malo como quieres hacer pensar a la gente que eres – se alejaba de mí de espaldas, mientras volvía a la silla que había abandonado para secuestrar mi móvil. El cuál rezaba porque me devolviera al terminar la clase. Me quedé pensando en lo que decía, ¿tanto se me notaba el muro construido? Nadie lo había notado antes. O Danny lo decía por casualidad, o me había calado la primera vez que me vio. Yo no podía caer tan rápido, no podía derrumbarme tan temprano sin antes saber si podría fiarme de él o no. Aunque era el único que me había hecho medianamente caso en todos estos días fuera del reformatorio, más le valía ser alguien en quién poder confiar.

- ¿Cómo sabes si soy tan malo o no? He salido de un reformatorio, y nadie te ha contado lo que hice o no hice para entrar ahí dentro – le miré desafiante, todavía de pie, con los brazos cruzados observando cómo levantaba la mirada del libro y, con una serenidad devastadora me contestaba.

- Si fueras tan mala persona no dejarías que alguien como yo – se señaló a sí mismo, haciendo referencia a su vestimenta y a lo evidentemente pijo que era – estuviera aquí diciéndote lo que tienes que hacer, tampoco hubieras dejado que te cogiera el móvil, ni te hubieras reído cuando presioné tu muñeca forzándote de alguna manera a soltar el cacharro – me guiñó un ojo, para luego sorprenderme con una impresionante y cautivadora sonrisa, de esas grandes que parecen des intencionadas, de esas que fingen haberse escapado sin querer – Dougie, que el resto del mundo que tú conoces no se dé cuenta, no significa que el resto seamos idiotas. Ya te he dicho que tú a mí tampoco me conoces, sólo conoces lo que ves - ¿por qué me hacía sentir tan manipulable con todo lo que decía? ¿Por qué sabía dónde tocar para callarme? Me ponía enfermo y a la vez, me hacía sentir un hormigueo en el estómago procedente de la tranquilidad que me donaba el hecho de que alguien, sin confirmación por mi parte, supiera que yo no era quién quería que la gente pensara que era. Reconfortaba, pero al mismo tiempo, daba miedo. Porque en unos días, él había descubierto lo que nadie había hecho en años. No sabía qué responderle a eso, así que simplemente tragué saliva y volví a sentarme en la silla que me correspondía, cogiendo la libreta y el lápiz. Eso se merecía un poco de atención por mi parte.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos? – no me atreví a mirarle a la cara. Volvería a propiciarme una de esas sonrisas que dicen "he vuelto a conseguir que hagas lo que quiero", y no me apetecía tener que aguantarla. Sin embargo, aunque no la vi, la escuché.

- Nos hemos quedado por… - y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, más dos voces femeninas recorrer la entrada de mi casa. Carcajada tras carcajada. Mi estómago dio un vuelco, conocía ambas voces. Una era de mi hermana, tan aguda e insoportable como su persona en general, y la otra, la otra no podía tratarse de ella. Emily no sería capaz de hacerme eso estando Danny delante, ¿no? No sería capaz.

Observé a Danny con cara de circunstancia, fijándose en el gesto que mi rostro mostraba. Yo no me podía ver a mí mismo, pero sabía que cualquiera que hubiera estado presente, podría descubrir en él que algo no iba bien.

- Danny tengo que irme… - me levanté, sin dejar de observar la puerta del salón, rezando porque ellas dos no aparecieran. Mis manos empezaron a temblar, y yo no podía ocultar ese hecho salvo restregándolas la una con la otra. Los nervios se apoderaron de mí, y el miedo de que esa situación estuviera pasando en realidad me paralizaba. Danny se levantó de golpe de la silla y se acercó a mí, preocupado.

- Dougie, ¿pasa algo? ¿Qué te pasa? – me miraba a mí, intercalando su mirada con la mía, y con la puerta del salón, a la cual, esas voces se iban acercando más y más.

- Danny, tengo que salir de aquí, por favor, ayúdame – mi coraza había desaparecido por unos segundos, y me daba igual. Necesitaba su ayuda de verdad, necesitaba que me sacara de ahí cuanto antes, pero ya era tarde.

- Hola – mi hermana entró al salón, acompañada de ella. La chica a la que yo supuestamente había violado. La había traído a casa justo a conciencia sabiendo que yo me encontraba ahí. Sabiendo que Danny también. Sabiendo que yo no podía estar cerca de ella. Emily sonreía exageradamente, disfrutando la situación. Sabiendo que yo estaría deseando que la Tierra me tragara y que no sería capaz de contarle a Danny el por qué de mi reacción. Y eso a ella le divertía, le hacía gracia hacer sufrir a los demás. Le hacía gracia hacerme sufrir a mí. Nadie se merece una hermana así, ni si quiera yo me la merecía. Sara, la chica que me culpó únicamente para ayudar a mi hermana en su afán por quitarme de en medio, se encontraba plantada en la entrada del salón, justo al lado de Emily, y también sonriendo. Noté que alguien me golpeaba suavemente la cara, para espabilarme.

- Dougie, ¿estás bien? – Danny sólo había apartado su mirada de mí para echar un vistazo a las dos chicas, pero enseguida había vuelto a contemplarme. Debía estar realmente pálido, al menos eso parecía por la forma de comportarse de Danny – Dougie, me estás asustando, ¿se puede saber qué pasa? – y esta vez se dirigió a mi hermana, la misma que encogió los hombros inocentemente y negó con la cabeza, fingiendo que no sabía qué me estaba pasando. Empecé a sudar y tragué saliva.

- Emily, sabes que no puedo estar aquí si ella está en el mismo lugar, sabes que Sara no puede estar aquí si yo estoy presente, sabes que lo que estás haciendo puede arruinarme la vida, lo sabes – Danny nos miraba a los tres, sin tener ni idea de qué estaba pasando. Sin saber ni si quiera, que mi hermana era una jodida mentirosa dispuesta a pisotear a quien fuera si le daba la gana – eres una hija de puta. Siempre lo has sido – Danny no dijo nada. Esta vez, no defendió a nadie, simplemente se calló. Ellas seguían calladas, no abrirían la boca ninguna de las dos, y yo lo sabía. Al igual que ellas sabían que yo saldría corriendo, como siempre había hecho.

**_Danny_**

Estaba totalmente perdido. No sabía qué estaba pasando exactamente. No entendía porque Dougie estaba paralizado, ni a punto de llorar, porque aunque quisiera mostrar un gesto neutro, conocía la tensión que se producía en las mandíbulas cuando presionabas los dientes para no romper a llorar. Y conocía el truco de parpadear numerosas veces para impedir la salida de las lágrimas. A mí no me la colaba. Por eso me callé cuando llamó a su hermana, a mi novia, "hija de puta". Algo grave estaba pasando, algo que yo no alcanzaba a entender, pero que los ojos de Dougie me decían que esta vez él tenía razón. Me creí capaz de escuchar los latidos del corazón de Doug, golpeando contra su pecho con una gran fuerza, como queriendo atravesar todo músculo y hueso que se interpusiera en su camino para salir a la superficie. Y noté cómo su pulso se aceleraba también. No sabía si me arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer, ni si quiera sabía si después tendría que ir arrastrándome a pedirle perdón a Emily, pero algo me hizo activar una parte de mi cerebro, y esa parte del cerebro me recomendó cuál era la mejor opción.

Sin saber por qué, mi mano derecha atrapó con rapidez la izquierda de Dougie, y le miré, le miré muy seriamente.

- Dougie, vámonos de aquí. ¿No era lo que necesitabas? Vamos a salir de aquí, ¿vale? Tranquilízate – puse mi otra mano libre en el hombro de Dougie, él no dijo nada, pero pareció aceptar con su silencio. Emily no contestó a nada de lo que su hermano le había dicho, y eso me hizo replantearme muchas cosas demasiado rápido. Conseguí que Dougie se moviera del sitio, mientras Emily y su amiga, al parecer llamada Sara, nos seguían con la mirada hasta atravesar la puerta del salón.

- Danny, ¿a dónde vas? – Emily gritó cuando ya nos estábamos alejando y no pude más que echarle la bronca por algo tan obvio que me parecía hasta ilógico.

- ¿Pero tú has visto a tu hermano? Mira, no sé qué cojones acaba de pasar aquí, pero tú quédate aquí con tu amiga haciendo lo que os dé la gana, yo me voy a que tu hermano coja algo de aire, ¿no ves cómo está? – era la primera vez que le gritaba, también había sido la primera vez que se lo había merecido.

- Yo no he hecho nada Danny, no sé qué cojones le ha dado ahora, ¡tú mismo sabes que le dan brotes! ¡Me ha insultado! – intentaba convencerme de algo que yo no me creía. Dejé un momento a Dougie en la puerta, el cual salió de casa antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta.

- Permíteme dudar de una manera bastante evidente que no sepas de qué va todo esto – y sin más, me fui a perseguir a Dougie, el cual había decidido tomar el aire por sí solo, sin contar conmigo para ello.

**_Danny_**

Salí de casa de Emily lo más rápido que mi cabeza me dejó tras darle vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar. Tras eso, la usé para pensar durante unos segundos en la puerta dónde podría haber ido Dougie si lo que quería era salir corriendo para, posiblemente, no volver a esa casa. Cuando iba a moverme para empezar su búsqueda una voz me alertó. Suave.

- No deberías confiar en ella – agaché la cabeza y bajé mi mirada a unos metros más hacia la derecha de la puerta. Dougie se encontraba sentado en el suelo, cubierto por el porche de la casa y con la espalda apoyada en la pared, no se había ido muy lejos. Habló mirando al suelo, y yo no le forcé a mirarme porque supuse que sería difícil dejarse ver así.

- ¿En quién? – supe a quién se refería, pero quería que me diera explicaciones. Estaba totalmente perdido.

- En Emily – y me miró, tan sinceramente que, por primera vez, me estremecí – no deberías confiar en ella Danny, no le importa nada ni nadie, y deberías saber que te está engañando, como hace con todo el mundo – volvió a apartar su mirada de mí, al parecer, le interesaba más la tierra que el viento había arrastrado al suelo del porche que mi cara. Yo tragué saliva, Emily era mi novia, debía confiar en ella. Eso es lo que hacían las parejas, ¿no? Pero Dougie parecía sincero, muy sincero. Sus palabras no eran en vano, no eran de las típicas que alguien dice en caliente y de las que luego se arrepiente. Lo notaba, notaba en su manera de hablar que iba en serio. Por eso me asusté. Por eso me sentí culpable al creer a Dougie y no defender a Emily.

- Dougie, ¿quién era esa chica? – me merecía saber algo al respecto, ¿no? Dougie suspiró y volvió a poner esa dichosa coraza que tanto la gustaba.

- No te importa – y no fue una orden, sólo fue una advertencia.

- Dougie no puedes decirme que no puedo confiar en mi novia, que es tu hermana, y no ser capaz de darme una mísera explicación. No hace falta que me cuentes todo, sólo lo que sea necesario para que pueda entender aunque sólo sea un poco – sentía la necesidad de escucharle. Éramos tan parecidos que yo mismo me empujaba a protegerle de quien fuera y lo que fuera. Era como verme a mí reflejado en un espejo, era como si Dougie fuera la prueba que me habían puesto en el camino para asegurarse de que yo no había cambiado ni quería dejar atrás lo que había sido. Él me miró, y noté como esa barrera había vuelto a desaparecer.

- Es la chica por la que entré en el reformatorio. Es la chica a la que violé, Danny – me miró seriamente, y yo no supe qué contestar - ¿asustado? ¿Decepcionado? ¿Quieres largarte y dejar de sentir lástima por mí porque no me la merezco? No te preocupes, suelen hacerlo. Todo el mundo lo hizo – sentí la rabia en sus palabras. Sentí cómo cada palabra que había dicho las sentía como agujas clavadas en el pecho. Por eso supe que no era cierto.

- No la violaste, ¿verdad? – y no contestó. Solo agachó la cabeza. Sabía que no iba a contestar a eso, no iba a contestarme a esas preguntas, aunque sólo fuera de momento. Entendía que aún no confiara en mí, pero yo necesitaba aunque fueran algunas respuestas – Dougie, sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarte nada, sé cómo es que quieran entrometerse en tu vida, o por lo contrario, que nadie quiera saber nada de ti, pero, estoy aquí fuera, contigo. He dejado a tu hermana ahí dentro, sin saber muy bien qué ha pasado, sólo porque algo me ha hecho confiar en ti. No voy a forzarte a contarme nada, sólo dime que, cuando estés preparado, vas a contarme por qué no puedo confiar en tu hermana, por qué ha pasado lo que ha pasado ahí dentro, y qué tiene que ver Emily con todo esto. Es lo único que pido, Dougie, ¿no crees que es lo justo?

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos. Supuse que el silencio sería una aceptación a mi petición, ya que, si no la hubiera aceptado, directamente se habría ido de mi lado, ¿no? Eso pensé. Me sentía algo dividido. El hecho de confiar antes en la media palabra de Dougie, ya que no me había contado nada al fin y al cabo, que en mi novia, me situaba en un punto intermedio. Entre la espada y la pared. Entre confiar en una de las personas que yo más había querido en mi vida, o confiar en su hermano, un reflejo de mí que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que necesitaba ayuda y desbordaba sinceridad una vez atravesado su escudo. Y me sentía culpable, me sentía culpable por pensar que Emily no era lo que aparentaba, y me sentía culpable por sentirme culpable por Emily, porque Dougie me había pedido que no lo hiciera. ¿Y qué tenía que hacer yo? Una persona normal querría creer que Dougie mentía y su novia era perfecta y una santa, pero mentiría si dijera que Dougie no me había transmitido toda la sinceridad del mundo. Y ahora el que tenía un vacío dentro era yo. Un vacío tan grande que hasta dolía.

Un movimiento rápido que Dougie hizo para levantarse del suelo me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Yo me quedé sentado, ya que no sabía si quería que me levantara con él o prefería estar solo.

- Está bien – ahora contestaba a mi petición – pero entenderás que necesite tiempo, no sé si puedo confiar en ti – y sonrió. Levantó la comisura de sus labios levemente, simplemente para tranquilizarme, o para quitarle hierro al asunto que había pasado minutos antes – pero ahora necesito dar una vuelta, necesito salir un rato y respirar tranquilo, vienes ¿no? – y me sorprendió que contara conmigo para ello.

- Claro – me apresuré a levantarme, y con varios palos en mi trasero intenté limpiarme los pantalones - ¿dónde quieres ir? – pregunté. Él decidiría dónde querría pasar el tiempo para tranquilizarse, más tarde le mandaría un mensaje a Emily. O no.

- Lo más lejos posible, por favor.

**Por favor, no penséis que Danny es un malote por peferir estar con Dougie que con Emily. Pero jo, ya se entenderá un poco más por qué tiene esa debilidad por el rubio. Queredle, que se lo merece. Y ya está, eso es todo por hoy. Besitos.**


	6. Capítulo 5 - Don't need this pain over

**Holiiii a todos. Sí, me he pasado tres pueblos dejando de escribir tanto tiempo. Pero los exámenes dan ganas de tirarse por un puente, en serio. Por un puente o dos, por si falla el primero. El caso es que me he puesto hace una hora y cuarto y oye, ha salido un capítulo medianamente decente. HE DICHO MEDIANAMENTE así que, no os esperéis gran cosa. Aunque se ha desvelado una pequeñísisisisima porción de la historia de Danny. Muy poca, y además está un poco encriptada porque si no, no tiene gracia y quiero que os calentéis la cabeza un poquito. Pero os juro juro que al final todo tiene su sentido. Más o menos normal, o no normal, pero un sentido. Bueno, os informo de que este capítulo lo he escrito con dos canciones en reproducción: I cry y Why don't you de Lam Rim. Por si os interesa. Ah, Ariana, que sepas que ya sales. Al final, pero sales. Y eso que espero que os guste.**

_Capítulo 5 _– _Don't need this pain over me, I'm sad enough now._

_**Danny**_

Llevábamos horas andando, no sabía cuántas exactamente, pero el cansancio de mis piernas me permitía cerciorarme de que eran bastantes, suficiente, diría yo. No habíamos dado con un rumbo fijo, simplemente dábamos tumbos de un sitio a otro, sin ni si quiera habernos dirigido la palabra desde que él lo había decidido así, no hablar durante todo el trayecto. Había querido guardar silencio desde aquel escueto: "lo más lejos posible". No quería forzarle a contar nada, sabía que personas como él, en esa situación, se sienten acorralados si presionas pidiendo explicaciones, sobre todo si aún no conoces a la persona lo suficiente como para abrirte. Conocía demasiado de él sin conocerle, sabía demasiado de él sin saberlo. Y eso me asustaba.

Yo andaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero, la cazadora que me había puesto ese día no llevaba bolsillos, ya que no esperaba haber llegado a estar fuera de casa hasta las once de la noche. Así que guarecía mis extremidades con suma precaución, el frío nos acechaba, y yo era más sensible a un catarro que un bebé de un año. Dougie andaba un metro más adelante que yo, cosa que me hacía sentir algo marginado y me frustraba y cabreaba. Yo, que había decidido acompañarle porque creía que lo necesitaba, estaba siendo ignorado por su persona. No era justo. Y mucho menos cuando había dejado a mi novia sólo por defenderle a él, y ni si quiera sabía por qué. Tampoco me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, era un sentimiento un tanto confuso. Fruncí el ceño, luchando en mi cerebro por no pensar en voz alta y guardarlo todo dentro de mi cabeza, intentando amueblar todas las ideas nuevas de una manera ordenada y lógica. Como si así todo fuera a ser más fácil.

Me agaché sólo un segundo, tan sólo quería atarme la cordonera de las deportivas, las cuales, después de tanto paseo habían decidido rebelarse y desatarse para entorpecer aún más mi tan cómoda y entrañable caminata muda. Veréis, tampoco es que yo le exigiera a Dougie una explicación concreta, amplia, y detallada de toda su vida en dos días, pero al menos de esa parte en la que huye, me dice que ha violado a alguien y que no debo confiar en su hermana. Quizá de esas partes de la historia me las merecía. Aunque sólo fuera un poco. Terminé de atarme los cordones, sufriendo algunas complicaciones al realizar el lazo, pues mis dedos estaban engarrotados del frío, y un ligero tembleque me complicaba la acción. Me levanté de un movimiento rápido, y me di cuenta de que Dougie no estaba ahí. No se habría dado cuenta de mi parada o, quizá, sí se habría percatado y por ello habría aprovechado para huir también de mí. Como lo hizo de su casa. Cuando decidí ir a buscarle, aunque fuera algo pesado e insistente, alguien me chistó unos metros más adelante, sentado en un banco de aquel parque al que habíamos llegado a parar.

- ¡Eh! Estoy aquí… - Dougie levantó la mano lo máximo que pudo, para avisarme de que seguía ahí. No se había ido. Y no sé por qué, pero una sonrisa estúpida se me dibujó en la cara. Como si me hubiera quedado más tranquilo y me hubiera quitado un peso de encima sabiendo que aún seguía conmigo. Parecía idiota. Muy idiota. Me acerqué al banco donde se encontraba sentado. Tenía las manos entrelazadas en sus piernas, nervioso, movía sus pulgares haciendo círculos uno alrededor del otro. Miraba su mano, sin parar, y yo, me senté a su lado sin decir nada. Alzó la vista un poco, y se quedó mirando al horizonte, donde sólo podían observarse un par de árboles y otro banco semejante al nuestro. No pude resistir la tentación de girar mi cara y observarle detenidamente. Me recordaba tanto a mí… A esos momentos de escapada cuando no querías ver a nadie ni nada, sólo querías desaparecer por un rato y que nadie te encontrara. Éramos tan parecidos, y él lo sabía tan poco… Yo seguía mirándole, prendado de la dulzura que proporcionaba su rostro, nada semejante a la persona que él supuestamente era. Y digo supuestamente porque según mi criterio, Dougie no era mala persona, ni mucho menos le había hecho daño a nadie en su vida. Aunque no lo confesara, yo lo sabía.

- No la violé – ni si quiera me miró. Seguía observando algo que, a mi parecer, no era nada interesante. Y seguramente tampoco para él. Sólo evitaba mirarme – ni si quiera la conocía – suspiró. Y no sé por qué, pero un pinchazo sacudió mi estómago. Dougie había estado en un reformatorio sin tener que estarlo, y eso dolía, vaya si dolía.

- ¿Entonces por qué no te defendiste? – tendría que haber una gran y contundente razón para que no lo hubiera hecho.

- No quiero que me juzgues, por favor – me miró – pero era mil veces mejor estar ahí dentro que en mi propia casa – y me impresionó tanto que creí haberme quedado sin respirar por algunos segundos más de los convenientes. De repente, en un movimiento extrañamente raro, decidió volver su cuerpo y rostro hacia mí, sentándose de cara a la mía, con las piernas encogidas en su pecho - ¿sabes lo que es sentirse tan fuera de lugar que ni si quiera crees que sea posible que alguien quiera pasar tiempo contigo? ¿Esa sensación de que cada vez se alejan más personas de ti? Yo cambié, pero todos cambiaron. Yo la cagué, pero nadie preguntó el por qué – me miró a los ojos, tan fijamente que me estremecí – esa angustia que no te deja ni pensar, y sólo te sale tratar como basura a todo el que te ignora – y no pude callarme más.

- Te sientes tan aislado que sólo quieres llamar la atención para ver si alguien se da cuenta de una puta vez que necesitas ayuda. Pero nadie te ayuda, así que te acostumbras a ser el malo de la película, sólo así te hacen caso – esta vez fui yo quién clavó mis ojos en los suyos. No pareció sorprenderse, creo que, en el fondo, Dougie sabía más de mí de lo que yo era consciente – y pruebas, a ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar sin cagarla tanto que no haya marcha atrás – soltó el aire en una suave carcajada y agachó la cabeza.

- Mi hermana sabía la verdad – seguía con la mirada hacia abajo, y una de sus manos se colocó en su nuca, nervioso, intentando encontrar un entretenimiento lo suficientemente intenso como para no tener que mirarme al confesarme algo que yo ya sospechaba – la supo desde el principio. No quiero contarte más, pero tenías razón, deberías saber parte de la historia. Y bien, es esa. Mi hermana sabía la verdad, y dejó que me metieran ahí dentro – tosió, como para quitarle importancia a lo que me estaba diciendo. Era una sucia mentira afirmar que no me lo esperaba, porque lo hacía. Sabía que si él me había dicho que no confiara en ella antes era por no querer inmiscuirme en sus problemas, y menos, hacerme partícipe de ellos sabiendo que Emily era mi novia. Pero había confesado sólo porque yo, a medias, le había presionado a ello. No quería montar un drama delante de él, sorprendiéndome o maldiciendo que Emily hubiera hecho algo así con su hermano, no quería ponerle aún más nervioso, así que, era mi turno de soltar alguna prenda.

- Mis padres se han separado casi unas siete veces. Y siempre han vuelto a pesar de que todos somos conscientes de que lo suyo no va a funcionar nunca. Mi padre le pone los cuernos a mi madre, ella le perdona o se hace la boba, vuelve, él vuelve a ponerle los cuernos y todo es un gran bucle lleno de mierda – me río, para quitarle drama a la situación. Aunque si supiera todo lo que este pequeño dato revolucionó mi vida no habría manera de quitarle drama – yo también tengo mis cosas, Dougie – le miré, y él me correspondió a la mirada.

- No quiero que te enfades con mi hermana, pareces buen chaval – y rió, era la primera vez desde que habíamos salido de casa que creí haberle visto reír, me sentí bien – creo que podríamos ir poco a poco. Yo he confesado algo porque me has dado la posibilidad y la confianza para hacerlo, tú has confesado algo también, ¿crees que dentro de unos días sabremos más el uno del otro? – sonrió.

- Si me dejas acercarme a ti sin gritar y huir de mí como del resto del mundo, tal vez – reí yo esta vez. Me incorporé un poco, para luego levantarme – creo que tengo para contar demasiadas cosas, quizá algunas más que tú, quizá mucho peores… a lo mejor próximamente eres tú el que no quiere saber nada de mí.

- Lo dudo. Has venido conmigo antes que ir con mi hermana. No sé por qué, ni cómo lo he hecho, pero he conseguido que confíes en mí. No soy tan mala persona como mi hermana quiere hacerte creer… lo prometo – y levantó la palma de la mano a la altura de su cabeza, como jurando ante un tribunal.

- Te creo.

_**Dougie**_

En el fondo me sentía mal, y no me parecía justo que yo debiera sentirme mal por decir la verdad. Confesarle a Danny parte de lo que mi hermana me había hecho era una de las mejores cosas que podía haber hecho, tenía derecho a saber con qué tipo de persona estaba saliendo, con qué tipo de gente sin escrúpulos se acostaba. Y yo hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía nada por nadie, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se había merecido que yo hiciera algo por él, hasta que llegó Danny. Él sí lo merece. Esto es un trabajo en equipo, él está ahí por mí y yo lo estoy por él. Y había echado esa sensación de protección demasiado todo este tiempo. Quizá por eso, tan poco tiempo para mí se había convertido en una eternidad cuando pasaba unas horas con Danny. Él también se había abierto una pizca a mí contándome lo de sus padres, lo cual, hubiera sido bastante impredecible para mí. Aún así, yo sabía que había mucho más detrás de esa figura pija y con estilo. Sabía que no era sólo de sus padres, algo ocultaba, algo que esperaba que pronto me contara. Era como si me conociera, era como si fuera igual que yo, pero no lo aparentaba. No lo aparentaba para nada.

- No quiero volver a casa – confesé – estoy harto de tener que llegar ahí y cumplir unas normas que no me merezco, y sufrir unas miradas y comentarios que no son justos. Y tampoco puedo defenderme, porque mis padres creen que soy el peor hijo del mundo diga lo que diga – solté un gruñido y me levanté del banco - ¡no puedo más! – grité ahí en medio – me voy a volver loco como tenga que volver a esa casa – estoy harto de fingir que me siento culpable por algo que no hice. Y sentir la mirada de decepción de tus padres sin poder evitarlo porque el daño ya está hecho – vi como Danny se levantaba y se acercaba a mí lentamente.

- Va Dougie, no te preocupes, no estás tan solo como piensas – apoyó una de sus manos en mi hombro, supongo que para tranquilizarme de la mejor forma que sabía - ¿quieres venir a mi casa? El sofá no es muy cómodo, pero al menos a mí no me vas a tener que aguantar con miraditas y comentarios – se encogió de hombros – tú decides – y decidí. Vaya si decidí.

Me encontré en una urbanización a la par de pija y moderna que la de mi familia. Quizá un poco menos, quizá bastante menos, pero pija al fin y al cabo. Danny llevaba las llaves en la mano y andaba unos pocos pasos más adelante que yo. Él sabía el camino, yo sólo le perseguía a ciegas. Conseguimos llegar a la puerta común del edificio justo antes de que nos pudiera dar una hipotermia en medio de la calle, él, no muy hábilmente, abrió la puerta y dejó que pasara yo primero.

- No te esperes gran cosa, es un piso – rió y yo sonreí.

- ¿No deberías hablar con mi hermana? – él pareció sentirse incómodo ante mi pregunta y simplemente capté la indirecta cuando cambió de tema a la primera de cambio al llegar el ascensor al piso al que debíamos llegar.

- Ya hemos llegado – salió del ascensor como una ráfaga de viento, tan rápido que descubrí que su manera de huir a las preguntas era tan sutil como la mía. Es decir, poco. Abrió la única puerta que nos separaba de su casa y me invitó a pasar con un amable movimiento de brazo. Entré, antes que él, y escuché la puerta cerrarse tras de mí una vez que él estuvo también en el interior de la casa.

_**Danny**_

Me quité la chaqueta y la colgué en el perchero de la entrada, justo después de dejar caer las llaves a la mesilla de la entrada, como siempre. Esperé unos segundos hasta que Dougie me dejó colocar su chaqueta junto a la mía en la percha. Tosí, un poco incómodo por la situación, yo no era el chico más ordenado del mundo, y eso se puede reflejar en tu casa.

- Lo siento, no está para nada ordenado. Soy un poco desastre – me reí, adelantando a Dougie por la derecha y llegando al salón antes que él, para ir quitando enredos que había ido acumulando durante semanas. Era un chico, somos desastres andantes por naturaleza. Y eso es así. Él sólo rió pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre el orden, y lo agradecí.

- Soy incluso peor, permíteme decirte que jamás entrarías en mi cuarto – comenzó a pasearse por el salón, echándole un vistazo a todo lo que había a su alrededor. Yo mientras, escondía como podía el desastre de casa que me había dejado esta mañana. Logré dejar el salón más o menos pasable, y fui a la cocina a tirar uno de los papeles que encontré por la mesa de la televisión a la papelera. Cuando volví, Dougie sujetaba uno de los marcos de fotos que tenía en la estantería. Se giró cuando escuchó mis pasos detrás de su cuerpo - ¿quién es? – preguntó, curioso. Y yo quería que me tragara la tierra. No quería contestar. Era mi vida, y, aunque fuera egoísta, aún no estaba preparado para contarle nada a nadie sobre ella.

- Nadie – le arrebaté el marco de las manos, reconozco que podría haber sido algo más agradable, pero el miedo de que siguiera preguntando podía más que mis ganas de hablarle bien – no quiero hablar de ello.

- Vale, perdón – me miró, y tragó saliva, como sabiendo que no debía haber preguntado – sólo quería saber quién era ese chico, parecías realmente feliz con él. Al menos en esa foto. Pero no volveré a entrometerme en tus cosas, dijimos poco a poco, ¿no? Está hecho – sonrió, y me sentí mal por haberle hablado así. Dougie era buen chico por mucho que se molestara en aparentar lo contrario, y ya había quedado claro que a mí no me la colaba.

- No es eso, es sólo que… aún necesito tiempo – y sonreí, para que supiera que no estaba enfadado. Esa foto guardaba más de lo que él podría haberse imaginado, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, algún día sería capaz de contarle todas y cada una de las cosas que escondía – pero algún día sabrás todo sobre mí, te lo prometo – sonreí, quería que confiara en mí. Sabía que Dougie necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar, y yo le iba a dar esa posibilidad. Ya estaba metido en esto, no iba a salir. Le tendí una camiseta negra básica, que había cogido del montón de ropa lavada que había en una de las sillas de la cocina, esperando a ser doblada o planchada en algún momento – ponte esto para dormir. No te has traído nada, y dormir en vaqueros es demasiado incómodo.

Me senté en el sofá, cogiendo el mando de la tele y encendiéndola para darle un poco de vida a esta casa tan aburrida y triste. Vivir solo era lo peor, pero aún peor vivir con mis padres, así que optaba por al menos no verles la cara. Justo cuando comencé a cambiar de canal sin motivo ni sentido lógico vi a Dougie de reojo desabrochándose los pantalones.

- ¿Te importa que me cambie aquí? – preguntó amablemente antes de bajarse los pantalones ahí en medio.

- No, no importa, está bien – y me quedé mirando como un idiota. Observé como agarraba los el borde de sus pantalones con ambas manos, y, con algo de fuerza, tiró de ellos hasta que quedaron tirados en el suelo. Levantó ambos pies, uno después del otro, para deshacerse de ellos completamente. Se agachó un poco para recogerlos del suelo y, posteriormente, dejarlos doblados en la mesa del salón. No podía dejar de observarle, agradecí que él estuviera demasiado ensimismado en cambiarse, sin percatarse de que mis ojos estaban clavados en él de manera en que incluso a mí mismo me sorprendía. Daba miedo. Pero me era imposible sacarle los ojos de encima, y me frustraba el hecho de no poder hacerlo. Me frustraba demasiado. Me fijé en el borde de sus calzoncillos, cuyo borde en la parte de la pelvis había quedado con un doblez resultante de haberse agachado a coger los pantalones que quedaron en el suelo. Agarró el borde de su camiseta con ambas manos y tiró de ella hacia arriba, descubriendo su pecho en su totalidad y dejando la prenda justo encima de los pantalones, también bien doblada. Y me perdí totalmente, en contra de mi voluntad, pero me perdí. Me quedé observando su brazo derecho, el cual estaba cubierto por aquel tatuaje tan colorido, al contrario que el mío. Este llegaba hasta la parte derecha de su hombro, incluso invadiendo algo de su pecho también. Me gustaba, no sabía si el tatuaje o cómo le quedaba a él, pero una de las dos era seguro. Me fijé en su tronco, apenas tenía dieciocho años, pero estaba realmente bien formado. Bastante bien. Y yo me preguntaba a mí mismo por qué mi cabeza analizaba su cuerpo como si fuera un crítico de una obra de arte en un museo.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – quería morirme. Era como si mis mejillas tuvieran vida propia y hubieran decidido dejarme más en evidencia de lo que ya me había dejado yo solito. Aparté mi mirada de golpe y la clavé en la pantalla del televisor. Oí como se reía y mi estómago comenzó a tener algo que decir.

- No miraba, sólo… - carraspeé, nervioso, pero sólo le volví a oír reír, y no me preocupó demasiado. Preferí dejarlo estar a intentar buscar una estúpida excusa que me dejara aún peor. Tampoco había cometido un pecado capital, sólo le había observado mientras se cambiaba, oh vamos, era como un amigo, ¿no? Mirar a los amigos cuando se cambian no es nada grave, es sólo… curiosidad. No curiosidad de lo que hubiera debajo de la ropa de Dougie, o sí, o no… no. Sólo que la tele era más aburrida que verle cambiarse, supongo. Noté como el cuerpo de Dougie caía en el sofá, justo al lado de mí. Le miré de reojo, pero él observaba la pantalla. Después de mi pequeña pillada haciendo un informe inocente y mental de cada centímetro de su cuerpo sin ningún interés concreto, me moría de la vergüenza. Levanté mi cuerpo un palmo del sofá y me alejé un poco de él, sólo un poco, ni si quiera pareció darse cuenta de mi acción.

El móvil me volvió a sonar. Era ella de nuevo. Había vuelto al ataque esa misma noche, y Dougie estaba en casa. No podía permitir que preguntara más por mi vida, si no, me sentiría tan presionado y con tantas ganas de gritarle a alguien que no estaba bien, que sería incapaz de callarme. Y no podía pasar. Cuando noté la vibración sobre la mesa del salón me levanté del sofá con rapidez, y le informé de que iba al baño, a lo que él respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Demasiado entretenida la película. Agarré el móvil y me encerré en el cuarto de baño, esperando a que se cansara de llamarme. Se cansaría pronto, últimamente se cansaba bastante rápido. Me senté en el inodoro, haciendo tiempo, abrí el grifo por si a Dougie le daba por pasearse, y esperé. Pero no cesaba de llamar, una vez detrás de otra. ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz? Entonces me paré a pensar. ¿Por qué no cogérselo? ¿Por qué no decirle un simple "estoy bien" deja de llamar? La echaba de menos pero, ¿hasta qué punto? ¿De verdad no quería volver a verla? ¿Volver a hablar con ella? Sí que quería. Me di cuenta en el momento en el que conocí a Dougie. Dougie tenía amigos, lo tenía todo, tenía un grupo, se divertía, era feliz… pero cuando las cosas se pusieron feas todo el mundo desapareció, y ahora, ahora está completamente solo. No, me tiene a mí. Pero todo el que le apoyaba, ya no lo hace. ¿De verdad quería que eso me pasara a mí? Yo tenía a alguien que, a pesar de conocerme de verdad, a pesar de haber vivido conmigo lo peor de mi vida, seguía apostando por seguir a mi lado. ¿Por qué no dejarla? ¿Por qué no demostrarle a Dougie que no hace falta estar solo para estar bien? ¿Por qué no dar este paso? Por mí, por ella. Porque me hacía falta enfrentarme de una vez a una parte de lo que había dejado atrás. Como Dougie y yo dijimos: poco a poco.

Cogí el teléfono, aún dudando de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y contesté. Después de meses evitando sus llamadas, contesté:

- Hola Ariana… - y esperé a que contestaran al otro lado del teléfono.

**Y eso es todo amigos. No gran cosa, I know. Pero lo escribí en una hora y cuarto que mañana me voy a Madrid y no quería dejaros sin fic tanto tiempo más, perdonadme :c**

**Por cierto, pero en la parte en la que Danny inspecciona a Dougie de una manera psicópata, reconozco que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Aleh, besitos a todos y suerte con los exámenes!**


	7. Capítulo 6 - I don't see the sun I only

**Holiiiii. Ya estoy aquí con el capítulo 6. A ver, no es gran gran gran cosa, pero creo que al menos ya se deja ver una gran parte de Danny... creo. Eso pienso yo que lo he releído ocho veces para ver si ya más o menos podéis montaros una historia que se acerque a la realidad. Espero que os guste, aunque la verdad es que a mí no me gusta JAJAJAJAJA. Raro es que me guste algo de lo que escribo. **

_Capítulo 6 _– _I don't see the sun I only feel the rain_

_**Danny**_

Contestar el teléfono la noche de hace tres días me hacía replantearme demasiadas cosas. Ariana vendría hoy, y yo no sabía si sería capaz ni de mirarla. Llevaba evitándola mucho tiempo, muchísimo. Y me hacía sentir vergüenza de mí mismo, ya que ella no había dejado de insistir para encontrarme, para saber de mí, asegurarse de que yo estaba bien. Esa sensación de haberla defraudado me mataba por dentro, lenta y dolorosamente. Al encontrar a Dougie, me había dado cuenta de que la necesitaba. La necesitaba de una manera que no podría ni explicar. Era como cuando tienes sed o hambre, lo necesitas para vivir. Pues así necesitaba yo a Ariana en estos momentos, para poder respirar.

Dougie llevaba tres días viviendo conmigo, y me había recordado lo que era tener un amigo. Quizá peleábamos por quién ponía más enredos, o por quién tardaba más en el baño, pero a la hora de tener apoyo, nos teníamos el uno al otro. No me importaba si tenía que quedarse más de la semana que me había pedido, de hecho, hubiera rogado (si mi dignidad me lo hubiera permitido) porque se quedara algo más de tiempo. Pero una semana era suficiente, al menos hasta que siguiera teniendo los "casi" dieciocho. Los cumpliría en pocos meses, así que, podría decidir donde vivir y yo esperaba que fuera conmigo.

Me encontraba en la cocina de mi apartamento, no muy amplia, pues era un piso para una sola persona. Pero era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Eran las nueve de la mañana y mi reloj biológico me había pedido tomar un café con urgencia. Me había levantado con ganas, como pocas veces desde que me había mudado aquí. Supongo que era porque, ahora, al levantarme, habría otra persona conmigo en casa. O eso pensé, porque Dougie no estaba y la manta que normalmente usaba para dormir en el sofá estaba doblada, no había sido usada esta noche. Me senté en la silla blanca cuando terminé de cargarme la taza del máximo café posible y me puse a pensar dónde se habría metido Dougie. Me dolía la cabeza, la noche anterior había sido algo movidita, demasiadas películas en una noche, acostarnos a las cinco y media no fue la mejor idea que el rubio había tenido en estos tres días conviviendo. Incluso pensar me dolía. ¿Era eso posible? ¿De verdad? Sorbí un poco de café, pero estaba demasiado caliente como para tragar algo más que ese sorbo, así que lo dejé en la mesa y esperé. Me froté la frente con un par de dedos de mi mano izquierda y me concentré por recordar si Dougie me había dicho que tenía que ir a algún lugar, pero no era el caso. No recordaba en absoluto que me hubiera avisado de nada en concreto, así que empecé a preocuparme.

Me levanté de la silla, como tenía que hacer tiempo para que el café fuera bebible cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de Emily. Quizá se había cansado de estar conmigo en casa y había vuelto a la suya, ¿no? Era una opción. Poco probable, pero una opción al fin y al cabo.

Esperé a que el teléfono diera señal y entonces empecé a ponerme nervioso. No había vuelto a hablar con Emily desde que salí de su casa a gritos por defender a su hermano. Me sentía mal al respecto, no confiaba en ella, no como antes, y era incapaz de dar la cara para decírselo. ¿Cómo se le dice a una novia qué prefieres creer a su hermano pequeño al que has conocido hace una semana antes que a ella? ¿Y que incluso piensas que ha hecho algo malo que no te ha contado? No era fácil, nada fácil. Pero necesitaba saber dónde estaba Dougie, y si tenía que llamarla para averiguarlo, lo haría. Dejé que sonaran, al menos, cinco tonos de llamada, pero no me cogió el teléfono. Supuse que era porque la llamaba yo. Suspiré, desesperado, y tiré el teléfono al sofá. Dougie no desaparecería sin más. No saldría de mi casa sin avisarme antes, no lo había hecho en tres días, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora? Me avisaba hasta cuando iba al baño. No quería sonar prepotente o vanidoso, pero Dougie me necesitaba igual que yo le necesitaba a él. Los dos lo sabíamos aunque no dijéramos nada. Algo le había pasado y yo quería saber qué narices era.

Cuando mi cabeza y cuerpo habían decidido ir al cuarto a cambiarse, olvidándose del café por completo, me sonó el móvil. Recorrí de manera inversa el pasillo por el cual me dirigía a mi habitación y volví al salón. Rebusqué entre los cojines del sofá hasta toparme con el móvil y entonces respondí.

- ¿Sí? – mentiría si dijera que no esperaba que fuera Emily dando noticias sobre Dougie, o directamente él diciéndome que había salido a dar una maldita vuelta.

- Da… Danny… - era Dougie. – Danny necesito que me ayudes… - mi estómago dio un vuelco. No por lo que decía, pues información clara no estaba transmitiendo, pero sí por la forma de hablar. Estaba nervioso, preocupado, incluso podría decir que había llorado.

- ¿Dougie? ¿Dónde estás? No has dormido aquí, ¿qué pasa? – me senté en el sofá, a expensas de que me contara con claridad en qué y por qué tenía que ayudarle yo.

- No, no he dormido en casa… verás… necesito que vengas a los almacenes del desguace de coches. Necesito que me ayudes. ¿Tienes dinero? – ya empezaba a darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, tampoco había que ser un lince para coger al vuelo lo que estaba pasando. Un chico recién salido del reformatorio, que había estado metido en líos, citado en un lugar que no es de paso y pidiendo dinero. Fácil.

- Tengo dinero, cuánto necesitas – ni si quiera le pregunté más. Tenía que ayudarle. Sabía que si no lo hacía rápido, sería aún peor. Yo había pasado por eso. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes.

- Danny lo siento… - sé que lo decía de verdad, yo lo hacía cuando lo necesitaba; pero eso él no lo sabía, supongo que ni se lo esperaba en absoluto.

- Dougie, no pasa nada, dime cuánto tengo que llevar – insistí.

- Ochocientos dólares – no me asustó, eran cantidades normales si estás metido con gente así en un mundo como ese. Respiré y, mientras terminaba de hablar con Dougie, cogí mi cartera y la tarjeta del banco de mi padre. Espero que me perdonara por lo que iba a hacer.

- Dame media hora Dougie, sólo media hora y estaré ahí con el dinero – y colgué. No podíamos estar perdiendo tiempo. Si esos tipos eran la mitad de violentos cuando la cuestión era el dinero como los tipos que yo había conocido en mi vida, Dougie no podía tardar demasiado en devolverles el dinero.

Tiré el móvil encima de la mesa del salón, y salí corriendo a mi habitación para cambiarme lo más rápido posible. De pasar por el cuarto de baño a asearme un poco, ni hablábamos. Tenía que ser rápido y preciso en todo lo que hacía. Me metí en unos pantalones vaqueros que estaban colgados en la silla de mi cuarto, cogí una camiseta del armario y decidí vestirme con los tenis más viejos y más cerca que tenía, los que había usado para salir a correr un día antes. Me aseguré de guardar la tarjeta del banco de mi padre en el bolsillo del pantalón, de coger el móvil y de guardar las llaves en otro bolsillo. Vale, estaba preparado. Sólo tenía que sacar el dinero e ir donde Dougie me había dicho que debía. Apagué las luces de la casa y, cuando fui a abrir la puerta para salir corriendo, me tropecé con alguien.

- ¡Danny! – Ariana gritaba delante de mí - ¡oh Danny! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien! – se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme, pero yo no era consciente ni de que llevábamos demasiado tiempo sin vernos. La aparté de mí con una expresión seria y algo angustiada, sujetándole los hombros con mis manos y alejándola un poco de mí. Ella, se quedó mirándome sorprendida, como si no se esperara mi reacción. En realidad, en otras circunstancias, la habría achuchado hasta dejarla sin respiración, pero no era el momento. No era el momento para nada.

- Ariana – la miré a los ojos fijamente y me di cuenta de que había echado de menos tanto esa mirada que incluso, por un momento, por unos escasos milisegundos, no recordaba por qué estaba saliendo de casa. Por suerte, volvía a acordarme de Dougie – tengo que salir – tragué saliva – quédate aquí, volveré en una hora.

- Eh, Danny. No – sonó seca – otra vez no. No vuelvas a hacerme eso. No vas a excluirme otra vez de tus problemas, no a partir de ahora que he logrado que me digas donde cojones estabas, ¿te queda claro? Y no me digas que no es un problema. Porque estás nervioso, oigo las llaves tiritar dentro de tu palma, estás temblando. No dejas de mirar al suelo mientras, de vez en cuando, me miras a los ojos para disimular, porque estás preocupado. A mí no me engañas. Demasiado tiempo juntos. ¿Qué pasa? – me conocía. Vaya si me conocía.

- Está bien – asentí – vienes conmigo, pero no puedo contártelo ahora. Tendrás que esperarte a que pase todo para pedir explicaciones – me di la vuelta y empecé a cerrar la puerta con llave.

- Nunca he tenido miedo de nada, parece mentira que no lo sepas sabiendo de dónde venimos los dos – y sonrió, sonrió tanto y con tantas ganas que me hizo recordar lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

_**Dougie**_

Me tenían sentado en una silla mugrienta que habían conseguido del desguace. No me dejaban moverme, ni si quiera caminar dos metros para tranquilizarme. Sólo eran dos, pero, si algo salía mal, me podían hacer bastante daño. Me habían llamado media hora después de que Danny y yo nos fuéramos a dormir tras la noche de maratón fílmico que nos habíamos pegado, serían alrededor de las seis de la mañana cuando mi móvil sonó. Mike me pidió amablemente que quedara con él, se había enterado de que ya estaba fuera del reformatorio y quería aclarar algunas cosas conmigo. Ya, ¿aclarar? Sólo quería su dinero. Mike era el tipo más falso que podías echarte a la cara. Era uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermana, la cual, prácticamente, me había arrastrado a ir con él. Él y sus amigos, se dedicaban a robarle a la gente objetos que luego pudieran vender. Televisiones, móviles, incluso radios de coches. Al principio no quise meterme, yo no había sido un rebelde sin causa desde pequeño, sólo desde que me enteré del bombazo del siglo. Del cual no me apetece hablar ahora. El caso es que me uní a ellos, ¿quién no hubiera aceptado sabiendo que iba a ganar dinero? Lo necesitaba, necesitaba reunir el máximo dinero posible y largarme de casa cuanto antes hubiera podido. Sólo quería eso, irme. Y esa era la única forma viable que había podido encontrar para hacerlo.

Pero todo salió mal. Al principio fue fácil, ellos los robaban, yo los vendía y lo que ganara era para mí. Pero las cosas se torcieron y la confianza hacía estragos entre nosotros. Mike empezó por decirme que, la mitad de lo que yo vendiera, debía quedárselo él, y yo empecé a mentirle. Decidí contarle que vendía menos de lo que lo hacía, para darle una cantidad inferior y quedarme yo con más proporción de la venta. Era lo justo, él no hacía el trabajo sucio, yo tenía que dar la cara y venderlo, mientras él se escondía en su ratonera y nadie le relacionaba con nada de esto. El riesgo era mayor para mí, yo debía cobrar más.

Pero se enteró, nunca supe por qué. Pero lo hizo. Yo decidí dejarlo, no quería arriesgarme más, era lo mejor para todos, para él no tener que estar pendiente de mí y para mí no tener que jugármela de esa manera tontamente. Pero volví a mentir. Dejé de ayudarle sí, pero no devolví todo el dinero que había ganado. Me quedé ochocientos dólares.

_**Danny**_

Ariana había decidido acompañarme, sabía que podía venir conmigo, se cuidaba sola desde hacía mucho tiempo y jamás le había pasado nada, de hecho, me había salvado de algunas bastantes gordas.

Ya habíamos pasado por el banco y había sacado los ochocientos dólares que Dougie necesitaba para que le dejaran en paz. Ariana aún no había preguntado nada al respecto, ella era así. Si te ayudaba te ayudaba porque eras su amigo, no le condicionaba el para qué necesitabas la ayuda. Arranqué el coche una vez que ambos estuvimos dentro, y me dirigí hacia los almacenes del desguace de coches, a las afueras de Londres. Muy a las afueras.

- Papá, espero que me perdones – y miré a Ariana, la cual me devolvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, como dándome la aprobación de que había hecho bien. Incluso sin saber qué estaba haciendo.

Llegamos al lugar donde Dougie me había citado unos veinte minutos después de haber salido de Londres. No tardamos demasiado, claro que, a la velocidad triplicada de la permitida era lógico haber llegado antes. Salí del coche y Ariana me imitó lo más rápido que pudo. Me acerqué a la puerta de metal que conducía al interior de los almacenes y apoyé la oreja, estaba claro que estaban ahí dentro. Abrí la puerta y entré, ayudando a Ariana a pasar el pequeño escalón que había justo al entrar. Una vez dentro, me acerqué al grupo de tres que se encontraba frente a mí.

- ¿Este es tu amiguito? – un tipo rubio que había estado hablando con Dougie segundos antes de que yo me acercara dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Al otro tipo no conseguí verlo. Miré a Dougie, el cual estaba sentado en una silla, y me miraba pidiéndome perdón con los ojos.

- Sí, soy yo, aquí tienes el dinero, déjale en paz – y noté como mi voz era la misma que usaba antes. La misma que había tenido que usar para demostrar seguridad y templanza durante un largo tiempo antes de venirme a vivir aquí.

- ¿Y si no me da la gana? – rió, intentó influir en mí con una fingida superioridad que para nada me achantó. Había topado con tipos peores – Dougie, ¿de verdad pretendes que te defienda un niñato así? – me miró de arriba abajo, como si mi ropa de marca le impidiera ver más allá de lo que yo era.

- Mike, déjale en paz. Ya tienes el dinero, deja que nos vayamos – Dougie se levantó de la silla e intentó acercarse hasta donde estábamos.

- ¿Y te traes a tu novia a un sitio como este? ¿Pero tú sabes dónde te estás metiendo niño pijo? – y se atrevió a ponerme una mano encima para darme un mero empujoncillo de niño de tres años.

- ¿Sabes tú a caso dónde me he metido o me he dejado de meter antes? Lo dudo. De hecho dudo que sepas resolver una sopa de letras aun teniendo la solución al lado, imagina si dudo que sepas pensar - miré a Dougie, que había abierto tanto los ojos sorprendido ante mi comentario, que pensé que se le iban a salir de la cara. El tal Mike dejó de reírse para mirarme serio, totalmente serio, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba tratando con un niño de dieciséis años novato en esto – coge del dinero y déjanos en paz. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Dougie, ¿me has entendido? – y me acerqué a él lo máximo posible, ahora era yo quien intentaba achantarle aunque fuera un poco, y no, no había perdido mi práctica.

_**Dougie**_

No entendía nada. No entendía absolutamente nada. Empezando por la chica que se encontraba detrás de Danny, a la cual, no había visto en mi vida. No entendía la manera de hablar de Danny, ni la manera de comportarse ante una situación así. ¿Pero me sorprendía? En absoluto.

Mike se encontraba pegado a Danny, y yo había conseguido llegar hasta ellos para estar más cerca y que no le pasara nada si yo podía evitarlo. Jamás podría agradecerle suficiente lo que estaba haciendo por mí en apenas una semana. Era lo mejor que me podía haber pasado al salir del reformatorio, tener a alguien como él. John, el compañero que había venido con Mike, decidió acercarse al grupo, del cual se había aislado lo suficiente cuando Danny y su compañera habían entrado al almacén. Se acercó a nosotros y, cuando me di cuenta, sonreía sarcásticamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Danny… Ariana… cuánto tiempo – y mi estómago dio un vuelvo, así que supuse que el de Danny debía estar revolviéndose cual gremlin replicándose. Conseguí apartar mi debate mental por un momento hasta llegar a los ojos de Danny, el cual había quedado helado tras el cariñoso salido de John.

- John… ¿cómo es que…? – Danny arqueó las cejas y Ariana dio un paso hacia delante, dejando de estar cubierta por el cuerpo de Danny, dando la cara también. No lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero parecía igual de valiente que él, incluso más. No era una chica indefensa para nada, sabía dónde estaba. Ambos lo sabían. Y eso me confundía aún más.

- Yo también me vine a Londres, Danny. Después de lo que pasó tuvimos que huir casi todos. Sólo algunos pudieron quedarse. Había oído que estabas por aquí, pero jamás pensé que volveríamos a coincidir. Te largaste sin decir nada, algunos dijeron que te habían visto por una urbanización de la ciudad, pero nadie les creía cuando hablaban de un Danny vestido de marcas y rodeado de gente pija – rió, y se dedicó a pasearse alrededor de Danny y su amiga – pero así que es cierto, te has inventado una nueva vida para huir de la anterior. Qué cobarde. Eso no me lo esperaba – y la carcajada profanada por su garganta hizo eco en el edificio.

- Me obligasteis a irme. Lo que pasó me destrozó la vida y lo sabéis. Todos lo sabíais. Y nadie hizo nada para evitar que pasara. Jurasteis que le protegeríais. Me lo prometisteis, y nadie hizo nada por él. Me destrozasteis la vida y no podía seguir allí, porque os juro que el odio que os tenía me hubiera hecho hacer una locura – no entendía absolutamente nada, me había perdido completamente en la conversación, pero no era difícil unir hilos: Danny había estado metido en algo parecido, Danny no era quien decía ser, Danny me ocultaba mucho más de lo que me había contado, lo de sus padres no era ni una mísera porción de su vida, Danny me había convencido para confesar algo importante para mí como era lo de mi hermana y él a cambio no había sido capaz de confesar algo importante también. ¿De eso iba la confianza? Porque no era lo que yo había tenido en mente.

Mis pies estaban pegados al suelo, como si moverme pudiera entretener mi atención de la conversación que Danny y John estaban teniendo. Mike parecía igual de sorprendido que yo, y me alivió un poco no ser el único que no se enterara de nada, porque incluso ella estaba dentro del tema.

- John, la cagasteis, así que no le recrimines nada a Danny porque no tiene la culpa de que os portarais como auténticos cabrones – esa chica tenía valor. Mucho.

- ¿Le defiendes tú? ¿Qué ni si quiera te ha cogido el teléfono en meses? Ariana, ha estado pasando de ti durante muchísimo tiempo, no deberías defender lo que no puede ser defendido.

- ¿Y lo tuyo puede defenderse? Dejasteis que le mataran, dejasteis que pasara sólo porque no tuvisteis los cojones de ir con él para apoyarle cuando lo necesitaba. ¿Y vosotros os llamabais amigos? No eráis nada. Absolutamente nada – la chica levantaba la voz y Danny empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Yo no entendía quién era esa chica, no entendía de qué "él" hablaban ni a quién habían dejado morir, tampoco sabía si Mike sabía algo de todo esto y mucho menos dudaba demasiado que yo conociera en realidad ni una mínima parte de Danny.

La foto. La foto que había visto en su casa. La que me había arrebatado de mala manera de las manos cuando había preguntado por ella. ¿Ese era "él"? ¿Pero quién? Agh, me sentía frustrado porque Danny no me hubiera contado nada antes. No nos conocíamos demasiado, pero él mismo había alardeado de que habíamos conectado como nadie. Pero ya no lo parecía, al menos no para mí.

Me cansé de estar escuchando palabras sin sentido ni lógica hasta lo que alcanzaba a saber de su pasado y, al ver cómo Danny me miraba durante unos segundos, asustado de lo que yo pudiera estar deduciendo o escuchando, me hizo reaccionar y salir del almacén lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Dougie, espera! – pero no esperé. No tenía ganas de esperar. Mucha gente me había mentido, y si él era en la única persona que podía confiar y también me mentía, ¿de qué me servía? Me hubiera gustado poder quedarme aún no sabiendo toda su historia, me hubiera encantado esperar a que terminaran su particular discusión y, tras ella, poder preguntarle calmadamente quién era en realidad y qué me estaba ocultando. Me hubiera encantado, pero no pude. La rabia que me producía saber que me ocultaban tantas cosas y tan importantes me hacía sentir como antes de entrar al reformatorio, cuando todo el mundo trataba de esconderme cosas y dejarme ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, aunque incluso me afectaran a mí. La sensación de florero volvía a aparecer y antes de que Danny me hiciera sentir así de nuevo, yo no iba a permitirle hacerlo.

**Y eso es todo amigos. Adelanto que el capítulo 8 y el capítulo 9 ya empieza a ser más movidito sexualmente hablando, ejem. Suerte a todos con los exámenes que si sois como yo la vais a necesitar! Besitos.**


	8. Capítulo 7 - Use to tell me sky's the

**Sé que vais a flipar en colores cuando leáis este capítulo. Y os juro que no estaba planeado para nada, osea, no tenía ninguna intención de hacer un capítulo como este y poner a Danny de esta manera. Pero oye, me ha venido un rayito de luz inesperado y zasca, ha salido esto. El caso es que no me desagrada del todo, pero he de admitir que esta parte de la vida de Danny no iba a existir hace tres horas. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Me ha salido solo y sin pensar. Ahora, lo bueno va a ser, cómo narices voy a arreglar esto, y cómo le voy a dar una patada en el culo a Danny para que espabile. Pero eso ya se verá. Os loveo.**

_Capítulo 7_ – _Used to tell me sky's the limit, now the sky's our point of view_

_**Danny**_

No sabía cómo. Pero había llegado a la puerta de Dougie y no tenía claro ni qué iba a decir. Ni si quiera estaba seguro de si él se encontraría allí. Lo único que era seguro y cierto, es que iba a ser una despedida. La más rara y absurda en mucho tiempo, pero una despedida al fin y al cabo. Desde hacía dos días, cuando Dougie había decidido desaparecer del mapa sin dar señales de vida, huyendo de mí, y de lo que ocultaba, yo me había sentido culpable de todas y cada una de las emociones que él pudiera estar sintiendo en todo este tiempo. Era cierto que prometimos abrirnos poco a poco, y también era cierto que él se había abierto mil veces más que yo; pero lo que no podía negar era que, a mí, por alguna extraña razón, me costaba más decir la verdad y compartir mis sentimientos con el resto. No sabía por qué, ni cómo podía cambiarlo, pero era una realidad que yo no podría cambiar fácilmente. Y me arrepentía de ello. Por una estupidez como esta, estaba perdiendo a la única persona que parecía hacerme sentir mejor conmigo mismo sin saberlo, a la única capaz de no hacerme sentir avergonzado de lo que yo había sido.

Alcé mi brazo por encima de mi cintura, dispuesto a llamar al timbre, sin ni si quiera pensar en que podría ser Emily la que me abriera la puerta. Aquella chica de la que había renegado sin tener motivos personales contra ella, sólo porque su hermano, aquel al que ahora iba a decirle adiós, me había inspirado cosas que jamás nadie había conseguido inspirarme. Y si no hubiera sido totalmente urgente que hubiera existido una despedida, no habría aparecido por esa casa de ninguna de las maneras. Pero era necesario decir adiós, sobre todo tras la conversación que había tenido esta mañana con Ariana. Muy necesario una despedida. Corta, breve, tampoco había pasado demasiado tiempo y no nos conocíamos de una manera intensa. Pero lo que me había hecho ver Ariana me daba miedo, muchísimo miedo. Era como volver a empezar. Pero necesitaba decirle adiós. Tanto, que si Dougie no estaba en casa, hubiera removido cielo y tierra hasta encontrarle y mirarle por última vez.

_[FLASHBACK]_

_Dos días sin saber de Dougie. Dos días demasiado largos y estúpidos. No encontraba la manera de arreglarlo, no daba con la solución al problema. Todo el mundo pensaría: "sólo confía en él, y cuéntale lo que quiere". Pero para mí era imposible. Sabía que él era la persona que yo necesitaba. Lo sabía, estaba seguro de que lo era. Y no sabía por qué, ni cómo había llegado hasta mí, pero agradecía con mi vida que hubiera llegado. Fuera como fuese, pero que llegara hasta donde yo estaba. Parece absurdo hablar así de alguien a quien no conoces a penas, pero nadie llega a entender que, el no conocer a alguien, y que te haga sentir así de seguro, ya es algo para valorar. Y valorar mucho. Alguien que ni si quiera se ha propuesto significar algo para ti, ni se ha matado por caerte bien, si no justo lo contrario, y, aún así, tengas esa dependencia de él desde el principio. Desde el minuto uno. Una dependencia que tira de ti hasta decir basta. Eso debe de importar, ya no se tiene en cuenta el tiempo, se tienen en cuenta lo que te puede hacer feliz._

_Y me encontraba desesperado. Dos días después de haberle perdido la pista. Con Ariana en casa y sin saber qué hacer. Tirado en el sofá, maquinando dónde poder encontrarle para decirle que sólo necesitaba tiempo. Decirle que yo sabía igual que él que estábamos destinados a confiar el uno en el otro, que no sabía cómo, ni por qué, pero que estábamos destinados. Pero que necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para aclarar mis ideas y, por fin, relatárselas a alguien con calma y seguridad en mí mismo. Sí, seguridad. Hacía tiempo que no sentía eso. Sentí cómo Ariana se sentaba a mi lado, pero mi mente no dejaba de atar cabos y llegar a conclusiones sin sentido para averiguar dónde podría estar Dougie. _

_- Danny, no quiero que pienses que me meto donde no me llaman. Pero nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, hemos pasado millones de cosas juntos, y necesito que reacciones – sentí cómo clavaba los ojos en mí. Pero decidí no hacer lo mismo. _

_- No sé a qué te refieres – solté sin vacilar ni un segundo. En realidad, aún no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba por su cabeza, yo sólo me centraba en saber qué pasaba por la mía._

_- Ya hemos vivido esto, Danny. Además de compartir el peor día de tu vida, hemos compartido otros no tan malos, pero tampoco buenos – y seguía observándome, con un vaso de agua en la mano – sé que no querías hablar conmigo, pero ya que decidiste cogerme el teléfono quiero dejarte algunas cosas claras. Del pasado y de ahora._

_Tenía miedo de que ella me diera de lado. Sabía que me había comportado como un auténtico gilipollas con ella, que debí haberle dicho dónde estaba y que jamás me perdonaría haberla ignorado durante tanto tiempo. Pero la necesitaba. La necesitaba muchísimo y esperaba que ella lo supiera sin que yo tuviera que decírselo._

_- Danny, hemos sido pareja, ¿lo recuerdas? Hemos pasado tantísimas cosas juntos, que aunque intentes que te odie o que me olvide de ti, eso jamás va a pasar. Porque ante todo somos amigos, mejores amigos. Espero que también te acuerdes de eso. Ye te he dicho millones de veces que aunque te dediques a ponerte escudos y millones de capas como las cebollas, para mí siempre vas a ser transparente, muy transparente – yo seguía mirando al suelo, sin querer escuchar lo que tenía que decirme, pero sabiendo que debía escucharlo. Noté como me cogía la mano derecha, la que más a su alcance quedaba, y la recogía entre sus dos palmas, haciéndome sentir como en casa. Una sensación que ya estaba echando de menos – y esto ya ha pasado antes. _

_- No sé de qué estás hablando – pero en el fondo, ya me estaba haciendo una idea._

_- Danny, cuando estábamos juntos, cuando yo pensaba que todo era perfecto, que tú eras para mí, y yo era completamente tuya, esto ya pasó. Y lo sabes. Y sabes que sé que lo sabes. Ya ha aparecido un chico antes, Danny. Y no has querido darte cuenta nunca de que ni iba a ser la primera vez, ni va a ser la última. Yo no soy para ti, pero ni yo, ni ninguna chica de este jodido planeta – y por primera vez desde que estábamos hablando me digné a mirarle a los ojos. Ella sonreía, no estaba enfadada a pesar de estar recordando uno de los peores momentos de su vida, porque sé que se lo hice pasar mal; al revés, me sonreía intentando cubrirme de calma, que no me alarmara, que no me sintiera incómodo con esta conversación. Pero no lo estaba consiguiendo y la sensación de estar al borde de un precipicio me estaba empezando a causar náuseas._

_- No digas eso, por favor, no lo hagas. Deja el tema – solté mi mano de entre la presa que habían formado las suyas alrededor, y llevé mi dedo índice a la boca, mis nervios no me permitían pasar mucho tiempo más sin morderme las pocas uñas que me quedaban._

_- Danny, algún día vas a tener que escuchar. Y algún día vas a tener que hablar con alguien de las dos cosas que no te permiten seguir adelante con normalidad. Y una de ellas es esta, así que, quieras o no, no he hecho un viaje de tantos kilómetros para que me ignores, y mucho menos, después de ver lo que te está pasando ahora mismo, voy a quedarme callada – alzó una de sus manos y, recogiendo mi barbilla entre ella, me obligó bruscamente a mirarla – Danny, despierta, ¿vale? Tienes que reaccionar, no puedes estar saliendo con chicas porque sí, porque te apetezca engañarte a ti y a ellas, y a todo el mundo que te rodea. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos de esto? ¿Cuándo aún estábamos juntos? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Mirabas a Kyle como jamás me habías mirado a mí, y eso te destruyó, nos destruyó. Jamás te he culpado de nada, jamás te he echado en cara que no hubieras querido de verdad nunca. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, y para que seas feliz, tienes que reaccionar. Y tienes que hacerlo ya. Porque está volviendo a pasarte. _

_- No vuelvas a hablar de ese tema – me levanté, quería evitar esa conversación a toda costa. No quería escucharla, había demasiadas cosas que quería negar y ocultar, y esta era una de ellas. _

_- ¡Escúchame! – me gritó, tan alto que hasta pensé haber dado un brinco – no he venido aquí para decirte lo que quieres oír, y mucho menos después de conocer a Dougie. _

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver Dougie con todo esto? – la miré, desafiante, esperando que fuera incapaz de conectar la conversación que estábamos llevando con Dougie. Pero subestimé su argucia._

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver? – sonrío de nuevo, de esa manera que podía hacer sentir la peor de las mareas totalmente en calma – tiene que ver que la manera en la que mirabas a Kyle cuando estábamos juntos, no tiene ni punto de comparación con la mirada que le echas a Dougie cuando estás cerca. Sólo he podido verle una vez, y durante escasos minutos. Pero sí te he visto a ti. Te he visto removiendo cielo y tierra para protegerle, sin importar cómo, cuándo, y por qué hacerlo. ¿Sabes que creo? Que ahora mismo ese chico es para ti Kyle multiplicado por mil. Yo también soy consciente de que le conoces por poco tiempo, y me saldrás con la excusa de "¿qué tonterías dices, Ariana? Sólo le conozco de unos días", y yo te responderé con un "no me hace falta que tú me digas nada, porque a Dougie no le conozco pero a ti sí". Y sé la mirada que pones cuando te importa alguien, porque es como la que usabas para mirarme a mí pero quitándole el lado fraternal y añadiéndole el lado sexual – cuando escuché la palabra "sexual", incluso yo puse cara de asco._

_- Deja de decir eso – como los niños pequeños, me tapé los oídos, esperando que así Ariana se callara y yo dejara de escuchar lo que en mucho tiempo me había negado a oír. Me encontré de espaldas a ella, pero con sus manos cubriendo las mías a la altura de mis orejas. No ejercía presión, pero me invitaba a bajar mis manos y seguir escuchándola._

_- Danny, si no lo aceptas tú, nadie va a poder ayudarte. Al menos con este tema. _

_- Solo le protejo como un amigo. Es como yo, somos iguales y él no lo sabe. Sólo quiero que esté bien, que no le pase nada. Yo sé en qué mundo se está metiendo, sé cómo acaban estas cosas, tú bien sabes que lo sé. Es sólo un niño. Ni si quiera es mayor de edad Ariana. Sólo quiero eso, protegerle – me di la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos, esperando que creyera mis palabras, ¿pero a quién iba a engañar? Ni si quiera yo me las creía._

_- Sé que sólo quieres protegerle, créeme. Sé mejor que nadie lo que quieres hacer. Sólo debes darte cuenta de por qué, quieres protegerle, no usar excusas como escudo – me miró con esos ojos verdes claros que tanto me gustaban, y me paralizó completamente. Me tenía a su antojo y ella lo sabía. Iba a escucharla hasta el final aunque no quisiera – cuanto antes te des cuenta de que lo que te pasa con él no es nuevo, antes dejarás de vivir huyendo de ti mismo._

_[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]_

Y ahí seguía, delante de la puerta de la casa de Emily y su familia. Con la mano temblorosa peligrosamente cerca del timbre; recordando por qué debía de marcharme. Ariana había conseguido que la escuchara, pero no podría evitar que volviera a huir de mí mismo. De lo que era, o más bien, de lo que no quería ser. Yo no era así, yo no era lo que ella decía, no podía serlo. No debía, y tampoco es que quisiera. Me hubiera encantado fingir que ella estaba equivocada, decirle a la cara que mi atracción pasada hacia Kyle había sido un punto más que aislado de mi vida y que no se había vuelto a repetir nunca, pero no era así. Y temía que estuviera pasando con Dougie. Bueno, no lo temía, debía reconocer que estaba pasando de nuevo. No me gustaría ser malinterpretado por nadie, no soy un viejo verde pederasta, que finge ser heterosexual para asaltar a niños de 17 años y violarlos a la luz de la luna. No. De verdad había creído encontrar en Dougie alguien en quien confiar, en quien sentir un apoyo que necesitaba, alguien al que poderle enseñar que no todo es tan malo como él pensaba y ayudarle a salir de donde yo un día mi vi involucrado sin querer. Quería ayudarle. Pero jamás hubiera pensado que él acabaría siendo quien me ayudara a mí. Y no sabía lo que empezaba a sentir por Dougie, pero sabía que no podía ser: era inmoral, impensable e incluso ilegal. Lo que yo veía como una relación de amistad, de querer protegerle; en ojos como los de Ariana se veía de otra manera. De una manera que yo había querido evitar a toda costa durante gran parte de mi vida. Yo acarreaba dos problemas importantes en mi vida, y uno de ellos era ese, el que más claro tenía que iba a ser incapaz de superar. Podrían llamarme cobarde, incluso mentiroso, pero sobre todo cobarde; aunque jamás iba a reconocer que Ariana tuviera razón en cuanto a mis sentimientos hacia los hombres se refería. No. Me negaba. E iba hacerlo siempre.

Por eso había decidido marcharme. Debía aprovechar que Dougie estaba enfadado conmigo para largarme y no dejar que su compañía atenuara más esto. No podía permitirlo. Iba a volver a casa de mis padres, alquilaría el piso y me iría lejos una temporada, hasta asegurarme de que cualquier sentimiento como este hubiera desaparecido. Tampoco a él le supondría tanto, en estos momentos, podría decirse que yo le había decepcionado.

Por fin liberé mi mano de la horrible parálisis nerviosa que sufría, y decidí a tocar el timbre sin marcha atrás. Ya estaba hecho, la campanilla había sonado y escuchaba unos pasos llegar hasta la puerta.

_**Dougie**_

Escuché el timbre de mi casa, pero estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que ni si quiera hice el amago de bajar a abrir. No dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de haberme comportado como un gilipollas con Danny, parecía que había traicionado una amistad de años, y sólo nos conocíamos de apenas unos días. ¿Qué clase de imbécil había sido yo? No le podía recriminar absolutamente nada, yo le había contado cosas porque yo mismo había querido, y no me había obligado a nada. ¿Por qué comportarme así con él? Había sido la primera persona en mucho tiempo que se había dignado a escucharme, la primera persona que me había creído y la primera que no me había juzgado por haber salido del reformatorio. Era poco tiempo, pero me había sentido protegido aunque fuera por algunas horas. No era mi mejor amigo, ni mucho menos, era sólo un conocido. Pero un conocido que me había demostrado poder llegar a ser algo más que el ex novio de mi hermana. Podíamos haber sido muy buenos amigos, si yo no la hubiera callado. Escuché hablar a mi hermana, y decidí callar a mi cabeza por un momento para escuchar la conversación que se estaba desarrollando en el hall de mi casa. Me levanté del colchón, ya que las sábanas ya rondaban por el sueño y no tenía ni un mínimo interés en hacerme la cama, y me acerqué a la puerta. La abrí con cuidado para que los que estuvieran ahí abajo no se percataran de que estaba espiando y me quedé sentado junto a las escaleras, en el piso de arriba. Y como una arpía de barrio me quedé a escuchar.

- Danny, en serio, no entiendo cómo tienes las santas narices de venir aquí después de todo - ¿Danny? ¿Danny estaba aquí? ¿En serio? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Era por mí? No, no podría ser por mí. Al fin y al cabo un chaval de 17 años que sólo te ha dado problemas, no puede importante tanto. ¿No? ¿Sí? ¡Danny que haces aquí!

- Emily, no me apetece discutir. De verdad, no me apetece ni hablar demasiado, ¿sabes? Sé que te debo explicaciones, pero otra cosa es que crea que te las merezcas. He venido a hablar con tu hermano, ¿está en casa? – sí, había venido por mí. ¿Veis como sabía que Danny merecía la pena? ¿Aunque solo fueran escasos días? Me lo había demostrado aunque fuera sólo un poco.

- ¿Y para qué le quieres? Si es que estuviera aquí, claro – mi hermana tan oportuna e imbécil como siempre. Me daban ganas de bajar y abofetearla para devolverle todo lo que me había hecho. Pero preferí quedarme a escuchar un poco más, hacerme de rogar tampoco era delito.

- Vengo a despedirme. Me voy de Londres, no de Londres en general, pero sí de esta zona. Me vuelvo con mis padres una temporada. Quería que Dougie lo supiera. Sé que anda algo cabreado conmigo, pero sólo quería decir adiós - ¿pensaba irse? ¿En serio? ¿Sabiendo que algo en mi casa no iba bien? ¿Sabiendo que mi hermana no era de fiar? No tenía constancia de toda mi historia, pero sí sabía parte de ella y aún así, ¿iba a largarse y a dejarme aquí solo? ¿Sin absolutamente nadie? ¿De verdad iba a ser capaz? ¿De verdad iba a querer hacerme cambiar de opinión hacia él en cinco putos minutos? No era justo, sabía que no le había dado tiempo a cogerme mucho cariño, pero de ahí, a largarse sin más, me parecía completamente distinto. Y el orgullo de rebelde sin causa que él mismo me había hecho olvidar, había vuelto a aparecer por su culpa. Por eso no me importó en absoluto cuando mi hermana le mintió.

- La vedad es que no creo que Dougie quiera verte. Mira Danny, tú y yo ya no somos nada, ni creo que lo vayamos a ser nunca. Así que, déjame que te de un consejo – y la escuché callar unos segundos para, más tarde, volverla a escuchar – no sé lo que le habrás hecho a mi hermano en estos días, pero ya has tenido que ser un auténtico gilipollas con él para que haya decidido volver a esta casa – y lo último que escuché fue un portazo que, en aquel momento, me pareció hasta bien merecido.

Aunque, minutos después, al volver a la cama y aplastar mi cara contra la almohada, me di cuenta de algo. Desde que había vuelto a esta casa después de haber salido del reformatorio, todos los días habían sido menos malos porque había tenido una compañía que no sólo abarcaba a mis padres y a mi hermana, había estado Danny. No todos los días, pero sí casi todos. Quizá por ello yo había aguantado más aquí sin fugarme, porque había estado él. También me había dado cuenta de otro detalle más que importante. ¿Por qué estaba yo fuera antes de cumplir los 18? Porque tenía un trato. Un trato que yo debía de cumplir en dos semanas o me volverían a llevar al reformatorio a cumplir los cuatro meses restantes de condena. Y ese trato era más que imposible para mí solo, sin ayuda. Así que, todos los caminos me conducían a Danny. Si no era con Danny, yo no iba a sacarme el graduado ni estudiando 24 28 horas al día. Quisiera o no, dependiera de mí o no, fuera lógico o no, toda mi vida ahora mismo dependía de Danny. Personalmente y "profesionalmente" si no quería volver al reformatorio. ¿Acaso era una señal? ¿Acaso eso era un sutil aviso para que bajara ahí abajo, abriera la puerta y le dije que no se marchara? Podría, pero Dougie Poynter jamás se hubiera rebajado a algo así, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Su dignidad, jamás le dejaría pedir ayuda a nadie, por eso Danny lo hacía más fácil, porque él siempre la había ofrecido y yo no había tenido que rogarla.

_**Danny**_

Y sentí el aire estamparse con mi cara cuando la puerta se cerró en mis narices. ¿Tanto se había cabreado Dougie conmigo? ¿Tanto le había decepcionado? No podía ser verdad, no me merecía eso para nada. No creo que la cosa fuera para tanto, ¿no? ¿No? Aunque, ¿qué más daba ya? Yo iba a irme, pensaba hacerlo con una despedida más o menos coherente, pero no iba a gritarle desde el piso de abajo: "_OYE, NO SÉ SI ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO. PERO MI MEJOR AMIGA CREE QUE SOY UN GAY REPRIMIDO, Y QUE POSIBLEMENTE ME PUEDA ENAMORAR DE TI. HAS LA VISTA."_ No, no era nada lógico, ni mucho menos normal. Así que era mucho mejor desaparecer, por si acaso, por si Ariana tenía razón y luego no había marcha atrás. Sólo por si ella me conocía más que yo mismo. Ariana era una de las mejores cosas que yo jamás había tenido y, aunque nunca le fuera a reconocer que tenía razón, porque ni yo mismo creía que la tuviera, sabía que todo lo que me decía y todo lo que hacía lo hacía todo por mí. Porque yo estuviera bien. Y siempre se lo agradecería. Ella había vuelto a casa un par de horas antes de que yo hubiera decidido ir a despedirme de Dougie. Había intentado hacerme cambiar de opinión de todas las maneras posibles, incluso dejándome caer que, si me quedaba, al fin podría haber descubierto si ella tenía razón. Pero no hubiera aceptado ese reto ni loco, era yo el que decidía si quería descubrir ciertas cosas o no. Me había despedido de ella, no sin antes prometerle que nunca más dejaría de cogerle el teléfono, y que en cuanto llegara a casa de mis padres la llamaría para contarle cómo había ido con Dougie. Pero, de todas formas, ya no había nada que contar. Me hubiera encantado que Dougie hubiera dado la cara por mí, hubiera salido de donde sea que estuviera para pedirme que no me fuera. Es contradictorio, ¿verdad? No querer quedarse por miedo a lo que descubres, pero deseando que te pidan que no te marches. Así soy yo, una persona desequilibrada desde nacimiento. Me estaba mareando de tanto pensar, de tanto darle vueltas a algo que también iba a tener que dejar atrás. Por eso, una vez me senté el autobús, decidí ponerme los cascos para no pensar ni un solo minuto más. Me daba miedo que, si pensaba todas las buenas sensaciones que Dougie me había provocado, si pensaba en todas las cosas que había recuperado sólo con unos días con alguien como él, me arrepintiera y quisiera dar media vuelta, bajar del autobús, y no irme.

Pero no podía ser, tenía que huir. Como siempre. Como todas las veces que me pasaba algo que no esperaba o que no quería esperar. Huía. Y deseaba que, algún día en mi patética vida, aprendiera a no hacerlo.

_**Ariana**_

Una vez llegando a casa, y descansando mis músculos sobre el sofá granate de mi salón, me dispuse a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Yo ya le había dicho a Danny parte de lo que siempre había pensado, y parte de lo que había llegado a pensar cuando le vi hará un par de días con aquel chico. Lo que más me dolía no era el hecho de estar convencida de lo que afirmaba, lo que más me dolía es que Danny no fuera capaz de reaccionar y darse cuenta de que su vida era totalmente una mentira. Por suerte, tenía la esperanza de que eso cambiara. De hecho, estaba segura de que a partir de ahora cambiaría. Porque en tan pocos días no había sido capaz de enterarme de muchas cosas, pero sí de notar que la manera en que Danny me había mirado a mí cuando éramos novios, o la manera en la que miraba a Kyle, o simplemente de la forma en la que me ha hablado de Emily… no se compara ni a una milésima parte de lo que he podido notar cuando está cerca de él. Yo no seré quien le haga reaccionar, pero tarde o temprano, Dougie sí.

**No es gran cosa, y no es tan tan tan tan fuerte el capítulo. Pero no es por lo fuerte, es porque de verdad os digo que esta vida de Danny no me la había planteado nunca. Pensaba buscarlo de otra manera, no sé si me explico. Pero oye, espero que os haya gustado :c que yo con cariño escribo siempre aunque sea caca :c Besitos!**


	9. Capítulo 8 - I

**_No sé qué decir a parte de pedir disculpas por ser tan vaga y haber tardado tantísimo en escribir. Y en fin, os juro que no sé que decir de este capítulo, no me gusta como ha quedado, pero espero que a vosotros sí. Y si no, pues me pegáis una paliza y listo JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE. Os adoro._**

_Capítulo 8 – I've got shame, I've got scars but I will never show_

_**Ariana**_

Esto era una locura. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había vuelto a coger un autobús directo a Londres, y no sólo directo a Londres, directo a encaminar una búsqueda efusiva de Dougie. Sí, buscaría a Dougie porque sabía que era el único que podría ayudar a Danny, el único que, sin saberlo, podría hacer que Danny aprendiera a vivir sin miedo y sin ocultar lo que realmente era. Jamás hubiera imaginado el hecho de ser yo la que intentara arreglar la situación, jamás me hubiera creído capaz de actuar contras las órdenes claras y severas de Danny "no quiero que te metas" dijo, "me estoy metiendo, y mucho" pienso. Espero que si esto sale bien y algún día Danny se da cuenta de que ha sido por mi culpa, no se enfade demasiado conmigo. ¿No se da cuenta de que todo lo que hago lo hago por él? Todo lo que quiero es lo mejor para él. Quiero que sea el Danny real, el Danny que no se esconde ni quién es a él mismo, necesito que Danny sea feliz. Y la única solución que ahora mismo encuentro a mi alcance es el pequeño proyecto de delincuente. Necesito a Dougie. Danny le necesita.

Por suerte aún recordaba la dirección que Danny me había dicho hacía un par de semanas al despedirse de mí antes de ir a decirle adiós a Dougie. Me dijo a dónde iba así que, yo sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Sólo que no tenía ni idea de qué iba a decir, ni si quiera tenía esperanza de que él fuera a escucharme, pero tenía que intentarlo.

No iba a pensármelo dos veces, no podía recapacitar, decidir que no serviría de nada, volver al autobús y perder un día de mi vida viajando para nada. Así que, sin pensar demasiado, llamé al timbre de la que creía casa de Dougie si no recordaba mal la dirección en mi cabeza. Esperé unos segundos una vez había escuchado el sonido estridente del aparatejo y calenté mis manos frotándolas una contra otra. Unos segundos más tarde una figura masculina, pero bastante pequeña, se asomó por la puerta. Era Dougie. Llevaba unos pantalones grises de deporte, una chaqueta negra también de deporte y unas deportivas blancas; se había dejado crecer un poco la barba, como si llevara tiempo sin haber tenido necesidad de acicalarse para salir. Cuando me vio pensé que no me había reconocido, al menos eso era lo que me decía su expresión facial, pero me equivocaba, y me equivocaba mucho. Lo supe cuando se dirigió hacia mí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido con Danny – sonaba seco, cortante, y eso me alarmó, ¿estaba enfadado? Danny me había contado que cuando fue a despedirse estaba seguro de que Dougie se encontraba en casa, y que había sido él mismo el que había decidido no despedirse de él.

- Necesito que me escuches – me acerqué al quicio de la puerta. Pareció dudar ante mi oferta, pero yo sólo necesitaba hacerle ver las cosas de manera distinta a la que Danny le había propuesto. Él sólo le había dejado ver la parte del abandono, del "yo me voy, porque tengo que hacerlo". Pero no había dado ni una sola explicación más y Dougie tenía que saber muchas cosas para poder entenderlo todo a la perfección. Demasiadas cosas. Pensé que me diría que no, que cerraría la puerta en mis narices y que tendría que volver a llamar a ella minutos más tarde para implorar una segunda oportunidad. Pero para mi sorpresa, no fue así.

- Pasa, estoy solo – fue cuando supe que él también necesitaba explicaciones.

Me guió a través de su casa, aunque no muy lejos. Llegamos a parar al salón de su casa, amplio; en realidad, como toda ella. Bastante enorme, se notaba que tenían dinero. De eso no había duda.

Cogió un cojín entre sus manos y se sentó en el sofá esperando que yo hiciera lo mismo. Parecía cansado y aburrido, pasó unas de sus manos por su cara, arrastrándola por todo el rostro para despertarse un poco. Hizo una mueca para despertar los músculos faciales y luego me miró.

- Mira, no sé lo que quieres, pero yo no le he hecho nada a Danny, y si le buscas tampoco sé a dónde ha ido – me miró. Y pude notar que lo decía con algo de decepción, como si quisiera ser capaz de contestar la pregunta que creía que yo iba a hacerle. Suspiró y se llevó a la boca la mano derecha, para comenzar a morderse las uñas – tienes que darte prisa, mis padres no tardarán en venir. Y es mejor que no te vean aquí.

- No vengo para preguntarte dónde está Danny, vengo para que tú seas capaz de encontrarle – por un momento dejó de morderse las uñas y se quedó muy quieto, escuchándome, tratando de no perder nada que pudiera salir a partir de ahora por mi boca – verás, Dougie, Danny te necesita.

- ¿Él me necesita? – soltó una carcajada sarcástica – yo le necesitaba. No tengo amigos, ¿sabes? No he tenido amigos desde que me metieron en el reformatorio y me acusaron de algo que yo no había hecho. Danny llegó y era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía, al menos así lo sentía yo – me miró, apartando la mano de su boca y dejándola caer en el cojín - ¿me has visto? – abrió los brazos para que pudiera verle bien – no he salido a la calle desde que se fue, porque nadie quiere salir conmigo. Mis padres no me hablan, y yo odio a mi hermana. Me tiro todo el día encerrado en mi habitación, esperando el momento en el que me dejan solo para poder salir de mi cuarto y comer algo. Para luego, cuando vuelven, volver dentro hasta el día siguiente. ¿Él me necesita? – repitió para terminar de explicarse. Tragué saliva, por lo que Danny me había contado de Dougie, el chico era una persona capaz de hacerte sentir exactamente lo que él sentía sólo explicándolo con las palabras; y Danny tenía razón. Escuchándole me había hecho más pequeña, se me había hecho añicos un trocito del corazón y había descubierto que era cierto, muy cierto, Dougie era especial.

- Creo que a ti también te vendría bien encontrarle entonces – le miré – Danny necesita ayuda, Dougie. Y creo que eres el único capaz de ayudarle. Yo llevo años intentándolo y no se deja. No quiere escucharme, pero tal vez… a ti, te escuche más – le rogué con la mirada. Seguía dejándome hablar, supongo que quería saberlo todo de golpe – Danny está mintiendo a todo el mundo, incluso se está mintiendo a él mismo. Y me va a matar por contarte esto, pero te juro que no lo haría si no tuviera la certeza de que ahora mismo eres el único que puede ayudarle – suspiré – yo fui novia de Danny, ¿sabes? Estuvimos un tiempo juntos hace unos años, yo le adoraba, para mí era lo mejor que podía haberme pasado, a pesar de meterse donde se metía, a pesar de ir haciendo lo que hacía, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, en realidad – me miró frunciendo el ceño, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando – ya veo, no sabe de qué hablo. Creo que esa parte es mejor que te la cuente él. Creo que sabrá explicarse mil veces mejor que yo.

- ¿No era que ibas a contarme todo para poder ayudarle? – inquirió, y tenía razón, pero no podía contarle esa parte de la vida de Danny sin su permiso, esa sí era elección de Danny. Al menos ese trozo.

- Tienes que confiar en mí, Danny te lo contará. Pero necesita ver que sigues ahí. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía a Danny ¿sabes? Y cuando lo encontré aquí por fin, me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo. Es mi mejor amigo. Y jamás le había visto preocuparse tanto por alguien como se preocupó contigo cuando le llamaste. Sólo puedo contarte la manera de ayudarle con una parte de su vida, y tú tienes que prometerme que tendrás paciencia hasta que él decida que puedes ayudarle con la otra parte. Y créeme, lo hará – le miré, esperando su aprobación. Él asintió, invitándome a continuar con mi futura explicación, la cual, no le dejaría indiferente para nada y, en parte, me asustaba que una vez dada, decidiera no ayudarle.

- Danny tiene un problema entre otros, uno que ni si quiera se da cuenta de que tiene. Cuando estábamos juntos, al principio todo fue perfecto, ¿sabes la sensación de que estás con la persona correcta? Pues eso era lo que yo sentía, pero no lo que Danny sentía. Aunque jamás vaya a reconocérmelo, sé que estaba enamorado de alguien más. A mí me quería, lo sé, pero no me quería de la misma forma. Supongo que no quería darse cuenta, pero yo no era tonta y no quería que estuviera conmigo solo porque debía.

- ¿Te puso los cuernos? – abrió los ojos mucho, como si la sorpresa le impidiera volverse a relajar.

- ¿Los cuernos? – me reí – Danny es incapaz de hacer algo así. Estaba enamorado de otra persona, pero jamás hizo nada que pudiera herir mis sentimientos, salvo herir los suyos propios – medí mucho mis palabras antes de pronunciarlas, no quería que por el simple hecho de ser una bruta diciendo la verdad, Dougie se espantara – Danny… Danny se enamoró de un chico – suspiré – pero no se dio cuenta. Bueno, el problema es que sí se dio cuenta, y a partir de ahí intentó que eso jamás volviera a pasar. Intentó olvidarlo de manera que jamás pudiera ser recordado ni por él. Creó una barrera que impedía cualquier atisbo de duda en el hecho de que se pudiera sentir atraído por un chico. Y se cerró, se cerró en banda. Y sufrió, vaya si sufrió. Toda su jodida vida pensando que lo que él buscaba era chicas perfectas y, de pronto, algo se le cruza en el camino y rompe todos los esquemas que él mismo había creado, esos que impone la sociedad y si no los sigues, acabas por creer que eres un bicho raro – miré a Dougie, seguía escuchando atentamente mis palabras. La verdad, lo estaba haciendo bastante fácil. Incluso me sentía cómoda hablando con él.

- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? – no me reprochaba nada de lo que había contado, sólo quería saber qué parte formaba él de la historia. Estaba realmente interesado en lo que Danny estaba pasando y eso me hacía pensar que sí quería ayudarme.

- Cuando llegué aquí y vi a Danny sabía que algo no estaba bien. Estaba muy irascible, pero a la vez, estaba totalmente motivado por algo. Y esa razón eras tú. La vida de Danny no ha sido para nada fácil, pero siempre se ha aferrado a cosas y a personas para seguir adelante, ¿sabes? Como un seguro de vida. Y en ese momento su seguro de vida eras tú. El problema era que volvía a no darse cuenta de la realidad – enredé mis manos, la una con la otra, y comencé a restregarlas, a modo de nerviosismo: el momento bomba se acercaba, y tenía pánico de la reacción de Dougie. Mucho pánico – y la realidad es que se estaba enamorando de ti - ¿dije que no iba a ser bruta? Lo retiro – conozco a Danny y sé que todo empezaría involuntario, sé que le gusta ayudar a la gente, sé que quería ayudarte a aprobar esos exámenes, pero también sé cómo se comporta cuando alguien le gusta. Y no por todo el mundo se lanza a la calle a enfrentarse con cuatro gilipollas para salvarle el culo a otra persona – noté como Dougie tragaba saliva, ahora sí estaba sorprendido. Creía poder oírle el corazón golpeando a mil contra su pecho, y sabía que las manos le habían empezado a sudar. Estaba totalmente noqueado por la información, así que le dejaría al menos unos segundos para asimilar lo que le acababa de soltar por mi preciosa y grande bocaza.

- As…Así que se ha ido por mí, pero por mí de verdad – preguntó una vez que pudo recuperar la respiración.

- Danny se ha ido por él. Danny se ha ido porque es incapaz de confiar en sus sentimientos antes que en su cabeza, porque es incapaz de reconocer la verdad, y porque, si fuera capaz de reconocerla, jamás te lo hubiera dicho. Y jamás te hubiera puesto en ese aprieto. Danny es de las personas que no quiere hacer daño a nadie, y tampoco quiere que se lo hagan, ¿sabes?

- Pero… - antes de que pudiera hablar, las llaves en la cerradura y un posterior portazo nos alertaron de que alguien había llegado a casa. Unos tacones se oían casa a través, y llegaron justo a donde nos encontrábamos.

- ¿Quién es y qué hace aquí? Dougie sabes que no puedes estar a solas con una chica, y menos en esta casa. ¿Te has enterado? – una mujer rubia y con cara de pocos amigos se dirigía a él con una hostilidad bastante perceptible. Supuse que era su madre.

- Yo no pretendía molestar – me levanté de golpe del sofá. Sacudí con las palmas de mis manos mis muslos, supongo que por inercia y por nerviosismo – ya me iba – me acerqué a Dougie para despedirme, rocé mis labios en su mejilla para darle un beso y, de paso, le pedí al oído por última vez algo: "Ayúdale". Le di la mano y salí de aquella casa, que parecía haberse cargado de una tensión insoportable cuando su madre entró.

_**Dougie**_

Nada más aparecer mi madre me sentí extraño, quizá aliviado por poder desahogarme sin miedo a que Ariana juzgara mis caras o mis preguntas o mis pensamientos, y por otro lado, bastante jodido de que tuviera que marcharse sin haberme contestado todo lo que deseaba. Al menos, antes de salir de mi casa, me había dejado en la mano derecha un papel con algunas pautas a seguir: "VE A ESTA DIRECCIÓN. NO SÉ LA DIRECCIÓN DE LA CASA DE CAMPO, PERO SI LA DE CASA DE SUS PADRES. VE Y PREGUNTA POR ÉL". Y culminaba con la dirección de estos.

Subí a mi cuarto y me tiré en la cama, dejando el trozo de papel en la mesita de noche. No estaba seguro de si debía ir o no. Si Ariana decía la verdad… no, no podía decir la verdad. Danny no se estaba enamorando de mí, ¿cómo iba a estar enamorándose de alguien como yo? No podía ser verdad, no podía ser que alguien pudiera quererme , fuera chica o chico, sabiendo cómo era, sabiendo que ni mi propia familia ahora me quería, sabiendo que posiblemente ni yo me quería. Cogí la almohada y la estampé contra mi rostro, ahogando un grito de indecisión en ella y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el colchón. Si no era cierto, no perdía nada por ir y decirle que necesitaba que volviera sin más, sin dar más explicaciones sin ni si quiera pedírselas a él. Pero si era cierto, la cosa se complicaría más. Llegaría ahí, tendría que decirle por qué estaba ahí, tendría la necesidad de pedirle explicaciones por lo que Ariana me había contado, tendría la necesidad de sentirme anímicamente extraño por la información, y tendría la ocasión de volver a verle. ¿Me compensaba? Si era cierto y Danny me quería, si él me quería de la manera en la que Ariana decía, se merecía que fuera a buscarle. Aunque ni si quiera yo sabría exactamente qué decirle, quiero decir, jamás me había pasado que un chico sintiera algo por mí. De hecho, me costaba hasta imaginarlo. Pero si era cierto, era la única persona en mucho tiempo que me había querido, y eso se merecía que yo hiciera algo por él. Se lo debía.

Así que tenía que hacerlo. Ni si quiera perdería el tiempo cambiándome la ropa, simplemente gastaría los minutos necesarios para llenar una mochila de ropa y de productos de aseo y cogería algo de dinero de la habitación de mi hermana Me iría sin decir nada, de todas formas, tampoco yo sabía a dónde iba. Mis padres tardarían bastante en dar conmigo, y esperaba que cuando o hicieran, Danny y yo hubiéramos hablado lo suficiente. Escuché a la que debía llamar madre por simple costumbre encender el grifo del cuarto de baño, iba a darse una ducha. Nadie iba a aparecer por casa, mi hermana estaba en clase y mi padre trabajaba hasta tarde, como siempre. Era la oportunidad perfecta para salir y que no se dieran cuenta. Así lo hice.

Odiaba el autobús, tanto que pagaría porque los abolieran de todo el mundo. Gente dormida en los hombros de los desconocidos, conductores que no divisan baches a tiempo, música estridente que creen que entretiene a los pasajeros pero sólo te vuelven loco. Los odiaba, los odiaba con toda mi alma. Aunque ya quedaba poco trayecto, había decidido ponerme al final, donde nadie pudiera verme. Cuando me ponía a pensar, sabía que era común en mí poner caras raras, como si gesticulara hablando pero sin hablar; y no quería que nadie se espantara y pensara que no estaba cuerdo. Seguía con los cascos puestos a pesar de saber que en unos minutos llegaría a mi destino y no tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que tenía que hacer.

No sabía qué pensar, no sabía cómo actuar, ni si quiera estaba seguro de haber reaccionado aun a la bomba que Ariana me había soltado. Si llegaba ahí y Danny reconocía que sentía algo por mí, o que, al menos, estaba empezando a sentirlo, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer yo? ¿Qué narices era lo correcto y qué no? Me estaba volviendo loco.

Era hora de bajar del autobús y con ellos, buscar a alguien en este maldito pueblo que supiera dirigirme correctamente hasta la dirección que había escrita en el papel. Un señor bastante amable me acompañó justo hasta la esquina de la casa que supuestamente y andaba buscando. Tras escucharle y darle las gracias me eché la mochila a la espalda y me dirigí hasta la valla de madera pintada de blanco pero ya algo descolorida y la abrí para llegar a la puerta. Según lo que había podido hablar con Danny, sus padres habían vivido en Londres con él durante un tiempo, pero hacía unas semanas le habían mandado un mensaje para avisarle de que habían vuelto al pueblo, a su antiguo pueblo. Así que supuse que de ese lugar vendrían muchas de las historias que Danny me ocultaba. Volví a observar la letra cursiva de Ariana en el papel para asegurarme por última vez que era el número de casa correcto, cuando lo hice, llamé a la puerta sin pensar, para no dejarme ni una sola oportunidad para dar marcha atrás.

Una mujer de sonrisa amable abrió la puerta, tenía el pelo corto y rubio, y también llevaba en la mano una taza de lo que parecía café. Había tardado seis horas en llegar a ese maldito pueblo, hubiera matado por esa taza. Se me habían hecho las ocho de la tarde y yo sólo quería encontrar a Danny y sentarme en una silla.

- Hola, ¿qué desea? – me preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Hola, verá, me preguntaba dónde podría encontrar a Danny. Creo que es su hijo – por su gesto, parecía extraño que alguien quisiera buscar a Danny, cosa que yo no entendí exactamente.

- ¿A Danny? Bue… bueno, sólo tienes que ir a las afueras del pueblo, andas durante unos 20 minutos y encontrarás una casa de madera rodeada por una valla blanca, igual que esta. Estará ahí, lleva un tiempo ahí – asintió con la cabeza, para comprobar si yo respondía a ese estímulo y le aseguraba que me había enterado de sus indicaciones.

- Vale, gracias – le respondí con una sonrisa igual a la que ella me mostraba, a pesar de renegar en mis adentros por tener que andar aún más para encontrar a Danny. Esta me la iba a devolver, como que yo me llamaba Dougie Poynter, Danny me iba a devolver todo esto. Con un masaje en los pies, al menos.

- De nada, ojalá a ti te dirija la palabra. A nosotros no nos cuenta nada – noté un sentimiento de culpa inmenso, y una sonrisa triste desapareció tras la puerta.

Estuve andando durante más de 20 minutos, esa mujer no tenía el concepto espacio-tiempo muy claro, ni eran 20 minutos, ni estaba a las afueras de pueblo, estaba a las muy afueras del pueblo. Obligué a mi dignidad a hacer su máxima aparición y que controlara mis ganas de tirarme al camino a descansar, como si hubiera hecho una carrera de atletismo en las olimpiadas. No estaba para nada en forma, y ya había quedado demostrado.

Llegué a la valla blanca como si hubiera llegado a la meta de una carrera en la que llevas 4000km participando sin un descanso. Abrí la puertecita y me dirigí hasta la puerta de la casa. Era pequeña, pero parecía bastante acogedora desde fuera, una auténtica casita de campo, de esas que te imaginas cuando quieres ir de vacaciones. Incluso el jardín estaba cuidado. No me hizo falta llamar al timbre, ni dar toques en la puerta, Danny apareció con un macetero en la mano de la parte de atrás de la casa, ahora entendía por qué estaba tan cuidado el exterior de la casa, de eso se encargaba él. Cuando me vio se quedó demasiado quieto, así que no supe deducir si era por alegría, por rabia o porque directamente iba a mandarme a la mierda. Dejé caer la mochila al suelo y alcé la mano con la nota en el aire.

- Ha sido difícil encontrarte después de todo, podrías haberte escondido un poco menos ¿no? – sonreí, obligándole a él a que no se alterara al verme ahí. Dejó la maceta en las escaleras del pequeño porche y se limpió las manos de tierra contra los pantalones, para luego acercarse a mí incrédulo aún por mi presencia.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – no sabía exactamente de qué manera lo había preguntado, pero me inclinaba más por la opción hostil.

- Ariana vino a hablar conmigo y…

- ¿Qué Ariana qué? – se acercó aún más – no me lo puedo creer… - estaba cabreado. Ya era evidente. Muy evidente.

- Vino a pedirme ayuda.

- ¿Para mí? Yo no necesito ayuda, así que, por favor, vuelve a casa Dougie. Tú no lo entiendes.

- Sí lo entiendo, me lo ha explicado. Al menos una parte de ello – me encogí de hombros. Creí que por un momento se había quedado sin respiración y que tendría que llamar a urgencias para que le atendieran una vez se hubiera desplomado al suelo – Danny, yo quiero que vuelvas. Necesito que vuelvas – acorté aún más la distancia.

- Si sabes por qué me he ido, ¿por qué quieres que vuelva? Sé que Ariana no habrá dejado detalle que contarte… así que no sé qué haces aquí – soltó una risa nerviosa. No entendía que estuviese ahí aún sabiendo todo lo que sabía.

- Porque me da igual el por qué te hayas ido, sea lo que sea, lo único que quiero es que vuelvas ¿no te das cuenta de que eras lo único que tenía en muchísimo tiempo? No puedes hacerme esto sólo porque creas que te estás enamorando de mí, ¿eso qué importa? – le grité – no vas a ir al infierno por sentirte atraído por un chico, ni nadie te va a mirar mal por la calle, ni te van a colgar un cartel gigante del cuello para que todo el mundo lo sepa Danny. Ser gay no es delito, ¿sabías?

- ¿Sabes lo que pasa? – suspira – que yo también hablé con Ariana antes de marcharme y me hizo ver que el problema no era lo que yo sintiera. Que daba igual si me sentía atraído por una chica, o por un chico; que en verdad eso no importaba y que había sido un imbécil pasándome la vida intentando engañarme a mí mismo – metió una mano en el bolsillo y la otra la alzó señalándome a mí – el problema no es lo que sienta yo, o lo que pueda llegar a sentir. El problema eres tú. Es lo que tú sientes. Porque no irás a decirme que eres gay de toda la vida, Dougie – se ríe y deja sacar todo el aire que llevaba acumulado en los pulmones tras tanto sermón – porque no cuela. Así que mejor vete, y fingiremos que esto nunca ha pasado.

- Danny… yo… - yo no tenía ni idea de qué debía contestar.

- Danny nada, por favor, Dougie. Vete – y se dio la vuelta para dejarme ahí plantado como la maceta que llevaba en la mano.

- ¡Es que no lo sé! – le grité desesperado porque me hiciera caso - ¡No sé que soy! ¡No sé qué quiero! Nunca he tenido que plantearme algo así, Danny. He estado la mayor parte de mi vida solo, y últimamente aún más. Jamás he tenido la opción de sentarme a pensar y decir: Dougie, qué prefieres, juegos sexuales con un tío o con un tía. ¡Venga hombre Danny! – no se daba la vuelta, pero sabía que me estaba escuchando - ¿crees que esto me viene grande? Me viene muy grande. Mucho más de lo que puedas pensar. Porque no te enteras todos los días de que la única persona que te ha hecho confiar aunque sólo sea un poco en ti mismo va a acabar por sentir algo por ti, y tampoco supones que esa persona no se vaya a llamar Anna, o María, o quizá Jessica, no; lo último que esperas es que sea Danny – y deletreo letra a letra su nombre para que se dé cuenta de que está siendo injusto conmigo. Me acerqué hasta donde estaba y le di un golpe en la espalda para que se diera la vuelta – no me he venido en autobús seis horas y casi una hora andando para que me des la espalda.

Y se dio la vuelta. Pero ya no estaba enfadado. Ya no quería echarme.

- ¿Qué quieres Dougie? En serio, ¿qué quieres? – estaba cansado, cansado de sí mismo. Harto de tener que dar explicaciones, pero yo no quería preguntar. A mí ya me las habían dado, y estaba ahí. Delante suya. En realidad yo tampoco tenía ni idea de qué quería, no me había planteado nunca la idea de estar con un chico, quizá porque siendo un chico no es algo que te pones a debatir con tus padres mientras estás cenando, ¿no? Quizá yo también debía probar.

- ¿Y si me besas? – casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas cuando escuchó mi humilde ofrecimiento.

- ¿Pero tú estás loco? Eso sería raro, extraño, absurdo, ilegal, inmoral y además inadecuado en todos los sentidos, ¿me oyes? Ni hablar – era gracioso verle así de nervioso.

- Nunca has besado a un chico, ¿verdad? – y sonreí, no pude evitarlo. Era él el gay y jamás había besado a un chico, era adorable. Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado por mi gran percepción de la situación – si me besas me iré. Te lo prometo. Sólo bésame y desapareceré. Yo también tengo derecho a saber qué quiero, ¿no? Tú has decidido por mí largándote y dejándome ahí en esa casa en la cual todos me odian, y en una ciudad donde no tengo amigos, porque según tú, es lo mejor para mí, ¿no? Pues vale. Pero yo quiero cobrarme la putada, y quiero que me beses.

- Estás loco…

- Tampoco es que seas tú la normalidad de manual – le hice una mueca burlona – además, a lo mejor te estás montando una película tú solo. Hay dos opciones: o pierdo yo y a estas alturas de mi vida me doy cuenta de que las mujeres no son mi opción predilecta, o pierdes tú y tienes que joderte, hacer las maletas y volver a tu piso a que pueda molestarte diariamente – carraspeó un poco como si se lo estuviera pensando – es fácil, o pierdo yo, o tú. Pero tenemos que saber quién pierde, ¿no?

Sin decir nada alzó la mano al aire, mi corazón se puso a mil, esta situación era rara e incómoda, pero tanto como era rara era necesaria. Para los dos. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por mis labios y tragó saliva, totalmente inseguro de lo que iba a hacer. Pasó su lengua por encima de sus labios, para humedecerlos y a mí el tiempo se me estaba haciendo eterno. Creía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho, pero Danny inclinó por fin su cabeza y juntó sus labios con los míos. Ejerció una presión bastante suave, no había sido tan complicado, ya estábamos besándonos. No sé si fue por los nervios, o porque de verdad quería hacerlo, pero mi mano acabó enredándose en sus rizos y su brazo rodeándome la cintura, obligándome a pegarme a él. Se trataba de un juego, ¿no? El juego que le había explicado segundos antes. Bien, pues ya había respuesta. Una vez separados no supe qué hacer, así que agaché la cabeza para hablar.

- ¿Danny? – él no contestó, esperaba que yo dijera algo más – creo que pierdo yo.

**¿Qué taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal? ¿Horrible? Avisadme y me tiro por un puente. Ah, ah, ah, a partir de ahora ya se empieza a saber más de la historia de Danny, de por qué tiene problemas con sus padres, qué pasó en su pueblo, a qué se refiere Ariana, a por qué ayuda tanto a Dougie al principio. Sí, sí, todo se sabrá. Besitos.**


	10. Capítulo 9 - Don't make me change my

**Hola amiguitas. Me atasqué con el capítulo, pero finalmente he subido y no se me ha pasado un mes ni nada, récord. A ver, este capítulo es... es... vamos que no me gusta como me ha quedado porque creo que os va a decepcionar bastante. Pero bueno, es lo que tenía pensado desde hacía un tiempo y no quería modificarlo demasiado, os adelanto que se descubre por fin lo que le pasó a Danny. SI OS DECEPCIONA, PIDO MIIIIIIL PERDONES, en serio. Pero mi cabeza no da para más. **

**Ah, otra cosa, hoy estoy moñas así que os voy a contar mi vida en unas pocas líneas. Últimamente han habido varias personas que me han dicho que les encantaba como escribía y el fic y todo eso, y bueno, quería dar las gracias a las que se han incorporado ahora y a las que llevan desde el principio. Es muy importante para mí que de verdad os guste, para mí los fics de McFly significan bastante, es como el único momento en el que me siento realmente cerca de ellos... no sé si me explico. Bueno si no me explico, perdón. El caso es que estoy moñas, sorry. McFly y yo, yo y McFly. Pues eso, que no potéis con el capítulo, que en el fondo lo he hecho con cariño. Besitos.**

_Capítulo 9 – Don't make me change my mind, or I won't live to see another day_

_**Danny**_

Aún notaba su aliento contra mis labios, sabía que ya no estaban juntos, que ya no se tocaban, que no existía un contacto entre ellos. Pero a pesar de eso, adoraba la sensación de saber que le tenía tan cerca. Luché por calmar mis emociones, y una guerra contra mis sentimientos se alzó para que estos me obedecieran y quedaran encarcelados en lo más profundo de mi ser al menos un poco más de tiempo. Tragué saliva cuando escuché sus palabras, pero no tuve fuerza para separarme, ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo. ¿Debía eso hacerme sentir mejor?

Me había decepcionado a mí mismo. Había dejado salir todo lo que no hubiera querido dejar ver a nadie en otras circunstancias y bajo ningún concepto, pero Dougie había podido conmigo. Y no me decepcionaba el hecho de haber sido yo quien se hubiera quitado la coraza y el falso personaje que se había montado de encima, si no que le había arrastrado a él conmigo. Y me odiaba, me odiaba tanto por ello que no entendía como podía seguir a milímetros de él sin plantearme la idea de alejarme ni un solo momento. Era contradictorio.

- ¿Danny? – volvió a repetir. Y seguía tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos, y en los pros y los contras, que había dejado de escucharle – Danny, en serio, es un buen momento para que digas algo… Te lo agradecería. Porque esta situación es bastante incómoda para mí – sé que miraba a los ojos, lo habría notado aunque la distancia que nos separara fuera de 3000 kilómetros.

- No… no sé qué decir – y era cierto. No tenía ni idea de qué podía decirle. Sabía que este momento tenía que ser difícil para él, pero, ¿y para mí? Se suponía que yo había negado por activa y por pasiva cualquier sentimiento más allá del amistoso hacia el género masculino, pero no podía mentir. ¿Cómo iba a mentir? Al besar a Dougie me había dado cuenta de que todo lo que yo era, era un cúmulo lleno de mentiras, reinventándose cada vez con más patetismo. Todo lo que era, en todo lo que vivía, todo lo que había creído ser, pensar y sentir era un torbellino repleto de falsos conceptos y sentimientos. Y lo peor era que yo mismo me los había creído. Por ello me odiaba tanto, por ello y porque la persona que estaba delante de mí no me conocía en absoluto y sin embargo había llegado hasta aquí por mí. Sólo por mí. ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Qué clase de persona hace creer a otra que le importa algo que no es? ¿Algo que ha llevado años intentando ocultar? No quería que Dougie sintiera jamás algo por mí, no podía permitirme dejar que lo hiciera. No quería ver como él cambiaba toda su vida, toda su rutina, todas las piezas de su propio puzle solo para encajar en el mío. En uno que poco a poco se iría rompiendo. Resquebrajándose, haciéndose pedacitos hasta quedar todas las piezas, todas las mentiras, esparcidas por la mesa. Y ahí, ahí sería mucho más difícil volverlo a reconstruir.

Pero aún quedaba una opción, una opción que no consideraba para nada viable. No podía decirle la verdad, no podía contarle nada de este maldito pueblo, ni de mí, ni de mi familia. No podía contarle nada, porque si lo hacía, toda la culpabilidad se haría de nuevo conmigo, y las ganas de vivir se marcharían por la ventana. No podía permitirlo. Así que, en un acto de cobardía, me separé de él definitivamente, aunque fuese lo último que quería.

- Ya puedes irte – soné lo más convincente posible – dijiste que te besaba y te marchabas, cumple tu parte – Dougie pareció emblanquecer por segundos y yo me sentí el ser más miserable del universo. Soltó una bocanada de aire que parecía preceder a una retahíla de palabras que nunca llegó. Se quedó con la boca abierta, pero no llegó a emitir ningún sonido a través de ella. Asombrado por mi comportamiento de capullo, dobló sus rodillas para agacharse y, con un pequeño alargamiento de brazo, volvió a sujetar entre sus dedos las cintas de la mochila que había traído al llegar, y que había dejado caer al suelo minutos antes. Me desgarraba la idea de pensar cómo se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Necesitaba que se fuera, o todo lo que había estado callándome, hubiera terminado por contárselo, por reventar, por haberme desahogado con él. Y jugármela. Y que me hubiera juzgado como lo había hecho todo el mundo. Pero no podía escuchar una crítica por su parte, no por parte de Dougie.

Caminó sin decir nada hasta la valla blanca pero, antes de salir por la puerta, se giró sobre sí mismo para mirarme por última vez.

- No sé qué te pasa, no sé qué te he hecho, ni si he hecho algo mal viniendo hasta aquí – me miró a los ojos a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba – pero tú me enseñaste que no estaba solo, que te tenía a ti. ¿Y sabes? Tú tampoco lo estás, por mucho que quieras aparentar que estás mejor sin acompañante, no te creo. No creo que nadie pueda creerte – negó con la cabeza- y puedes fingir que ni si quiera yo te importo, y puedes pensar que se te da bien si quieres… pero sé que no es verdad, no me hacen falta palabras, ni miradas, ni órdenes – se ríe como cansado de hacerme entrar en razón – porque me has besado. Y sé que has sentido algo. Porque yo también lo he sentido. Y si yo no te importara lo suficiente, no habrías dejado sacar a relucir esa parte de ti que tanto escondías, ese miedo a encontrarte a ti mismo besando a otro chico – suspira – pero te digo una cosa, Danny, has dado a mi vida un giro de ciento ochenta grados en escaso tiempo, has hecho que confíe en alguien que conozco de hace poco más que en propia familia, me has hecho saber que no estaba solo, y me has hecho darme cuenta que lo que yo conocía como algo normal… no lo era - ¿vas a dejarte ayudar tú alguna vez? Sí ese día llega, ya sabes dónde estoy, yo y tu beso.

Y salió del patio. Y no me había sentido peor en toda mi vida. ¿Sabéis el sentimiento ese literal de que te come la culpa? Cuando te sientes hacer tan, tan, tan pequeño que crees que nadie va a poder verte. Y se te pone un nudo en el estómago debido a la amargura de saber que el otro tenía razón con todo lo que decía. Así me sentía yo, pero multiplicado por diez. Y quería que me tragara la tierra, y quería salir tras él y pedirle que no me dejara solo, ser yo el que ahora pidiera ayuda. Pero no podía. No era capaz. Así que volví dentro de la cabaña sin ni si quiera abrir la boca.

**Dougie**

No podía negar que me reventaba la actitud de Danny, y más ahora que había descubierto una parte de mí que jamás hubiera creído tener. Un sentimiento que, de no ser por ese beso, quizá nunca me hubiera topado. Y me indignaba que se comportara así conmigo, pero no sólo conmigo, si no que se portara así de mal con él mismo. No se merecía quedarse aislado del mundo sólo por no ser capaz de abrirse a los demás. Danny no era mala persona, Danny no había hecho nada tan terrible como para querer alejar a la gente de él. Y me sentía impotente al respecto, necesitaba ayudarle como él lo había hecho conmigo antes. Aún notaba ese cosquilleo en mi estómago, esa sensación de haber levitado cuando algo muy especial te ha ocurrido y no puedes dejar de pensar en ello, era algo que difícilmente se podría expresar con palabras. Pero aún me quedaban un par de neuronas para idear un plan antes de marcharme. Era lícito que Danny no quisiera darme respuestas, nadie podía obligarle a ello, pero tampoco era el único en este maldito pueblo que pudiera dármelas. Así que las buscaría por otro lado.

Volví a echarme la mochila a la espalda, con la confianza en mí mismo que me era necesaria para volver a recorrerme la gran caminata hasta volver a casa de los padres de Danny. Y lo haría sin rechistar, porque este camino me llevaría a las respuestas. Y quizá Danny se enfadaría cuando sus padres le contaran que un chico rubio había estado husmeando en su vida pero, ¿qué más daba? Él no tenía intención de volver a Londres, y yo volvería en apenas horas. Ninguno de los dos volvería a verse. No habría oportunidad para reproches. Tras varios minutos andando, muchos, muchísimos, seguía sin tener claro cuál era el concepto de largo-corto que tenía esa mujer implantado en su cerebro, pero ahora mismo no me importaba demasiado. Había otras cosas más importantes para mí.

Me planté delante de la puerta y volví a llamar, como había hecho antes. Volví a esperar unos momentos tras haber llamado con tres sutiles golpes en la superficie de madera y esperé a que esa mujer llena de fingida cortesía me abriera la puerta.

- Hola, jovencito, ¿no encontraste a mi hijo? – volvió a sonreír.

- Sí, le encontré – reconocí – pero me gustaría hablar con usted si no le importa. Quiero ayudar a su hijo, pero necesito que usted me ayude a mí antes - suspiré, rogándole con los ojos que no me cerrara la puerta en las narices. Pero no ocurrió. Parecía más interesada que yo en ayudar a su hijo, parecía incluso agradecida de que alguien como yo quisiera intentarlo. Se apartó de la puerta y me indicó con la mano que pasara dentro. Lo hice.

- Sé que Danny es muy difícil, no entiendo como aún quieres ayudarle – suspiró mientras me guiaba por un pasillo bastante estrecho hasta una cocina pequeña, pero acogedora – siempre ha rehuido de todo aquel que quería ayudarle, aunque pocos lo han intentado. Han solido cansarse antes – y chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza – este hijo mío… - me dio la espalda un segundo para sacar dos tazas de un armario que tenía por encima de fregadero, y sin girarse siguió hablando - ¿café? – dijo mientras alargaba la mano y alcanzaba con ella la cafetera que seguía en el fuego.

- Sí, gracias – sonreí, parecía una mujer bastante tierna, aunque estaba claro que también había sufrido algo en su vida. No es que yo fuera vidente, pero, seamos sinceros, si hay algo que te marca en la vida psicológicamente, inevitablemente lo hace también físicamente. Se te nota más apagado, más cansado, con algo menos de fuerza. Y ella lo estaba. Aunque no perdía la sonrisa, y eso era realmente admirable.

Se dio la vuelta y con ambas manos ocupadas por un par de tazas, me invitó a sentarme en una de las sillas de madera que había en la cocina, cerca de una mesita de plástico suficientemente grande como para comer, de un amarillo claro que me gustó. Ambos nos sentamos en nuestras sillas y yo sorbí un poco de café esperando que fuera ella quien empezara la conversación.

- Danny lo ha pasado mal… creo que todos lo hemos pasado mal… - resguardó la taza entre sus manos, y miró hacia ellas cobijándose de mi atención, parecía hacerle sentir algo insegura al hablar – nunca ha sido una vida fácil esta la del pueblo – sonríe y me mira – pero jamás creímos que fuera a acabar así, ¿sabes? – se encoge de hombros. Abre mucho los ojos y levanta la mano, como si se hubiera acordado de golpe de algo muy importante – espera – me dice, y se levanta de la silla para desaparecer y volver segundos más tarde con un álbum entre sus manos. Dejó el libro marrón oscuro, ya algo desteñido sobre la mesa y, a la vez que volvía a dejarse caer en su silla, arrastraba con una mano por la mesa el álbum hacia mí – mira, mira qué feliz era de pequeño. Siempre con una sonrisa en esa cara tan pecosa. Salió a su padre – e inevitablemente sonrío de oreja a oreja, incluso juraría que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, desbordadas por tanto recuerdo.

Abrí el álbum, y me encontré con dos niños de apenas 7 años jugando en la playa, en lo que parecían ser unas vacaciones de verano. Me pregunté quién sería el otro muchacho, porque Danny, estaba claro que se delataba por sus pecas. Seguí pasando las páginas, hasta topar con una que no debía tener mucho más de cinco años. Ahí estaba Danny, con una cazadora de cuero y su culo plantado en una moto negra; detrás de él y también sentado en la moto, aparecía el mismo chico de antes. Pero ahora, ahora me recordaba a alguien que no sabía reconocer.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunté de pasar algunos minutos intentando averiguarlo por mi cuenta, ella suspiró y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de contestarme. Al parecer había tocado con un tema delicado.

- Es Harry, es el hermano de Danny – y algo en mi cabeza hiló cabos. Ya sabía quién era aquel chico, ya sabía por qué me sonaba su cara. Era el mismo chico que salía en la foto que Danny me arrebató de las manos de mala manera cuando estuve en su casa. Pregunté por él, pero negó a contestarme y cambió de tema. Así que ese era. Harry. Era su hermano. Hincó el codo en la mesa y dejó caer su frente en el dorso de la mano – perdón… aún no me acostumbro a ello… era. Era el hermano de Danny – después de reposar la cabeza un poco volvió a alzarla para mirarme – estaban muy unidos. Muchísimo. No hacían nada el uno sin el otro, pero desde muy pequeños, ¿eh? Iban hasta al baño juntos, como las chicas – y le sale una suave risa de la boca – se querían más de lo que querían a cualquier otra persona, se querían más entre ellos que a nosotros, que a sus propios padres. Sentían adoración el uno por el otro, era tan tierno y dulce de observar… hicieron cualquier cosa para protegerse el uno al otro, siempre – y volvió a beber de su taza. Parecía nerviosa, pero ahora que había empezado a saber, no podía dejarme a medias.

- ¿Por qué Danny nunca quiere hablar de ello? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – cerré el álbum y miré de nuevo a su madre. Me fijé en que tenía algo entre las manos, pero ya no se trataba del objeto de cerámica de dónde bebía, si no de un trozo de papel. Era una foto, Harry y Danny estaban en ella. La mujer se llevó la pieza de papel hasta los labios, y dejó en ella un suave beso que emitió con los ojos cerrados, como si así, el sentimiento que dejaba fuera mayor. Después la llevó hasta su pecho y siguió hablando.

- A los dieciocho y veinte años se volvieron un tanto rebeldes. De esos chicos que pierden el norte y sólo hacen gamberradas y travesuras esperando que alguien les pare los pies. Pero nunca paraban – y las lágrimas se acumulaban más y más al borde de sus ojos – pintadas, peleas, carreras de motos, pequeños robos. Fueron incontables las veces que el jefe de policía nos perdonó alguna trastada y nos dejó sacar a los chicos del calabozo. Eran incansables – suspiró – una detrás de otra, sin parar. Y las cosas se complicaban por momentos… Harry dejó las clases y comenzó a comportarse de una manera incontrolable – finalmente, las lágrimas se cansaron de esperar su momento, y decidieron que era hora de realizar su recorrido habitual – comenzaron a pasar de bromas pesadas a ser auténticos delitos que nadie podía perdonarle. Tenía miedo de que Harry arrastrara a Danny, pero él siempre fue un poco más listo que su hermano, y, a pesar de ser el pequeño, tuvo valor y fuerza para tirar del mayor. Cuando consiguió que su hermano saliera del pozo donde se había metido decidieron hacer algo juntos, algo que les uniera para siempre, como un símbolo, y se tatuaron lo mismo en cada uno de sus brazos izquierdos. ¿No has visto el tatuaje? – negué con la cabeza. Por eso fuera cual fuera la temperatura, él siempre llevaba una camiseta larga o una chaqueta encima. Ja. Muy inteligente. Decidí no interrumpirla y dejar que siguiera hablando – y entonces se sintieron más unidos que nunca. Como si Harry le debiera algo de por vida a su hermano. Como si la conexión se hubiera hecho incluso más fuerte. Pero no duró demasiado… - y agachó la cabeza. Y no supe por qué, pero mi pecho se encogió como si, por anticipado, supiera que pasara lo que pasara, no había sido para nada bueno. Tenía la garganta seca, y no había sido yo el que había estado hablando durante largos minutos. Pero me sentía tan pequeño al oír a una madre hablar tan bien de sus hijos a pesar de los problemas, que me conllevaba a encontrarme en una situación un tanto incómoda. Hacía tiempo que mis padres no encontraban ninguna virtud en mí. Justo cuando esa señora, que había abierto todo su corazón a un extraño sólo por confiar en que éste pudiera ayudar a su hijo, intentó volver a hablar; el golpe de unas llaves metálicas en el mueble de la cocina nos hizo dejar de prestarnos atención mutuamente y desviar nuestra atención hasta esa dirección.

- Mamá, creo que el resto debería contarlo yo – Danny estaba parado frente a nosotros, no parecía enfadado, pero tampoco contento de encontrarme hablando con su madre, invadiendo su intimidad y hurgando en su vida sin su permiso – te he seguido, y cuando he visto que entrabas en mi casa me he quedado dando vueltas intentando pensar qué era lo correcto. Si entrar y echarte, entrar y dar la cara, o entrar más tarde cuando mi madre me hubiera allanado el camino cual cobarde que soy. Y siento decirte que elegí la tercera – no deja de mirarme duramente a los ojos, y temo que esto acabe mal.

No usó una silla para sentarse junto a nosotros, se limitó a dejar caer su peso contra la encimera y ponerse frente a nosotros. Pasó la palma de su mano por la frente, nervioso e inquieto por la situación que los tres estábamos viviendo. Y me sentía mal por hacerle pasar por esto, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

_- _Llega un momento en el que debes preguntarte cuánto tiempo más vas a estar fingiendo ser alguien que no eres, y yo no sé qué estoy haciendo con mi vida. Lo único que sé es que no quiero seguir mintiendo a nadie. Así que voy a contarte todo lo que quieras, todo lo que mi madre aún no te ha contado, y luego tú decides si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo o no – me mira fijamente – pero te advierto que no va a ser fácil lidiar conmigo nunca – parecía ser una amenaza que acabé por ignorar – tosió para aclararse de la voz y poder continuar con la historia que su madre había dejado a medias, en la parte más importante al parecer – como te ha dicho mi madre todo se complicó – mientras hablaba se quitaba la camisa azul clara que tenía puesta, dejando su torso cubierto por una camiseta interior blanca de tirantes, que dejaba a relucir el maldito tatuaje que había estado oculto. Y lo observé, lo observé a la vez que observaba el mío, saltando la mirada segundo a segundo de mi brazo al suyo – se complicó hasta el punto de que, a pesar de mi intento por volver a la normalidad nuestras vidas y que mi hermano dejara de meterse en esos problemas, fui yo el que hizo que se metiera en el último de su vida. En el definitivo – su madre comenzaba a sorber por la nariz el moquillo que se le había formado a raíz del llanto que procesaba su cuerpo, y él se aguantaba las ganas de llorar por ella – a pesar de que nosotros dejáramos de lado los problemas, ellos no nos dejaron de lado a nosotros. ¿Recuerdas el tipo que te pidió el dinero? ¿John? John buscaba dinero de mi hermano también ya al enterarse de que Harry no tenía ningún interés en pagarle lo que le debía, al enterarse de que él ya estaba fuera de toda esa mierda, vinieron a por mí. Sabían que la única forma de llegar hasta él y que él respondiera era a través de mí. Así que me buscaron pero le encontraron a él – suspiró y se acercó hasta su madre, para posar una de sus manos de uno de sus hombros – la exigencia del dinero se complicó demasiado, de la discusión pasaron a los gritos, de los gritos a la pelea a guantazo limpio, todo fue demasiado rápido y a la banda de pacotilla de John se les fue de las manos – justo después de que una lágrima cayera por su rostro, la limpió bruscamente, para evitar que nadie pudiera verle llorar – querían hacerme daño a mí, pero quien dio la vida fue él. Se me echaron encima, ni si quiera me dio tiempo a pelear, Harry se metió por medio. ¿Ves? – alargó al brazo para que pudiera verlo con más claridad. Y me mostró una cicatriz – esto fue lo único que pude hacer por él. Quedarme marcado de por vida, para no poder olvidar jamás en la vida que mi hermano mayor murió por mi culpa.

- No fue tu culpa, ¿cuántas veces tenemos que decírtelo Daniel? No fue tu culpa – su madre alzó la vista para mirarle, pero él no hizo caso.

- Mi hermano perdió la vida para que yo conservara la mía. Y no es algo que pueda perdonarme. Jamás podré perdonármelo. Sentí haber decepcionado a todo el mundo. Intenté ayudarle lo máximo posible, hubiera hecho lo que fuera por evitar lo que pasó. Y sentí que todo lo que había hecho por sacarle de todo aquello no había sido suficiente. Todos salieron corriendo cuando se dieron cuenta de que una de las navajas había hecho más que asustar, se largaron y dejaron a mi hermano tirado en el suelo mientras se desangraba por el costado izquierdo. Grité, te juro que grité - no tenía por qué jurármelo, sabía que lo había hecho – pero nadie me escuchó. Para cuando llegó la ambulancia Harry ya no estaba vivo, y yo tampoco. Fue como si su muerte se hubiera llevado el 90% de mi vida con él. Cargar con una muerte a tus espaldas puede ser algo difícil… pero si esa muerte es la de tu hermano, es imposible seguir adelante como si nada. Obligué a mis padres a irnos del pueblo, no soportaba la idea de seguir viviendo aquí, de vivir con la impotencia de no poder hacer que nadie pagara por su muerte, porque todos desaparecieron del mapa. Nadie volvió a contactar conmigo para saber cómo me encontraba. Nadie excepto Ariana, que durante un tiempo se pasaba día y noche pegada a mí para que no hiciera ninguna locura. Todos creían que lo haría.

Necesitaba abrazarle, necesitaba decirle que no estaba solo y que la muerte de su hermano no había sido culpa suya. Por eso me había protegido durante el tiempo que me había conocido, por eso había cuidado de mí desde el primer día. Sabía en qué mundo estaba metido, porque él ya lo había vivido y había estado dentro de él. No quería que me pasara nada, quería evitar a toda costa que a mí me pasara algo. Y me sentí totalmente orgulloso de haber confiado en él ciegamente. Su madre se levantó, acarició la cara de Danny con delicadeza, y con un tono muy tierno y dulce le imploró: _"Danny, espero que algún día dejes de culparte por ello. No tuviste la culpa, y necesito que te lo creas"._ Dejó un beso en la mejilla de su hijo, y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Era el momento de que yo moviera pieza, tenía que dejar de ser un mueble ahí parado.

Me levanté de la silla y sin ni si quiera contemplar la idea de que Danny pudiera estar enfadado conmigo por inmiscuirme en su vida, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le apretujé contra mí lo máximo que pude. Necesitaba que viera que no estaba solo, y que, a pesar de que él quisiera verse como el monstruo malo de la película, yo no lo hacía. Y me sentí realmente aliviado cuando me correspondió el abrazo, cuando noté sus brazos apretar mi cuerpo más contra el suyo. Como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

- Ahora lo sé todo de ti… - le susurré – así que ya es mía la elección. No serás tú quién decida por mí, ¿has entendido? Yo decido si quiero que vuelvas o prefiero que te quedes en este pueblo a seis horas de mi casa.

- ¿Y qué has decidido? – contestó, pero sin separarse de mí.

- Que a lo mejor, si no me hubieras besado y yo no me hubiera sentido como una niña de quince años recibiendo su primer beso… te hubieras librado de mí – hago una pausa – pero como por tu culpa acabo de descubrir que me va más Gladiator que de Natalia Portman, y la has cagado pero bien haciéndome caso, ahora no te vas a librar de mí en la vida. Vas a estar aguantándome hasta que a mí me dé la gana. ¿A qué es divertido? – y me río, aunque sé que él no puede verme.

**Si no os ha gustado, perdón otra vez. Ah, posiblemente en el segundo... el tema... se ponga... calentito... no sé si me explico, y si no me explico, ya lo leeréis. Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Gracias por leer este capítulo caquita. Os adooooro.**


	11. Capítulo 10 - You can't fly unless you

__**Hola, qué tal amores. Dije que subiría de los dos, y subo de los dos. Misión cumplida. En el fondo me adoráis. Sé que es una cacapítulo. Pero os quiero y espero que entendáis que intento escribir lo mejor posible D: Besitos a todas.**

_Capítulo 10 – You can't fly unless you let yourself fall._

**_Danny_**

Me sentía abrumado y un tanto agobiado y avergonzado de que Dougie supiera todo. No me parecía justo que tuviera que enfrentarse a esto conociéndome de tan poco tiempo. No era justo que fuera él quien tuviera que lidiar conmigo y con mi pésima y nula manera de superar viejos traumas. No quería que se sintiera obligado a estar conmigo por darle lástima.

- ¿De eso conocías al tipo que me amenazó? - preguntó.

- Fue uno de los cobardes que huyó cuando las cosas se pusieron feas – suspiré – cuando vi que era el mismo que te estaba haciendo eso la rabia y los recuerdos vinieron a mí. Quiso sacarme de quicio, quiso mofarse de mi cambio de vida… y encima te fuiste cabreado. Me sentí sobrepasado, ¿sabes? – estábamos sentados en el sofá de la cabaña, a las afueras del pueblo. Solos.

- ¿Qué pasó, Danny? ¿Por qué pusiste todo patas arriba? – Dougie estaba sentado a mi lado, sin dejar de mirarme ni un solo segundo. Con esos ojos que podrían sacarte hasta la confesión más difícil aunque fuera falsa. Mentirías por esos ojos.

- No podía seguir aquí. Todo me recordaba a Harry, incluso Ariana me recordaba a él. Me estaba volviendo loco. El resto se había largado sin más, y los pocos que quedaban sólo me hacían sentir que la culpa era mía. Que mi hermano había muerto por mi culpa. Cuando les pedí a mis padres mudarnos aceptaron sin oponerse ni un poco. Ya sabes, querían lo mejor para mí, pero yo ya no era yo - me encogí de hombros – dejé de contestarle las llamadas a Ariana, comencé a creer que incluso mis padres me culpaban de su muerte. Comencé a estar incómodo incluso conmigo mismo y decidí que tenía que cambiar. Tenía que ser otra persona para poder dejar atrás todo lo demás – y se señaló – y me convertí en quien no era. Me fui de casa incluso habiéndoles hecho mudarse por mí. Porque creía que era lo mejor. Yo me sentía culpable y además en mi cabeza sólo estaba grabado que ellos también estaban de acuerdo en ello. Me vestí diferente, tapaba el tatuaje para no poder verlo ni yo, cambié mi personalidad, y me convertí en todo lo opuesto a mí. Era el nuevo Ken de la Barbie. Y fue cuando conocí a tu hermana. Y supe que sería una de las mejores partes que cambiar… necesitaba una novia. Necesitaba alguien que me hiciera olvidar por un momento que… bueno… que precisamente las chicas no eran mi fuerte… - y sonreí. Era la primera vez que sonreía al hablar de mi sexualidad. Dougie sonrió también y me sentí apoyado moralmente.

- ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste o comentaste? – Doug era muy curioso. Demasiado. Incluso me hacía gracia. Parecía una maruja en su patio del vecindario.

- Jamás se lo dije. Nunca se lo dejé caer, ni si quiera cuando más necesitaba hablarlo con alguien me dirigí a él. Pero sé que lo sabía. Harry siempre lo supo aunque yo no se lo dijera. Me conocía demasiado, sé que mi hermano lo sabía. Y le agradecí muchísimo que jamás me lo confesara, o que me preguntara algo para confirmarlo. Hubiera sido bastante vergonzoso para mí haber tenido que hacerlo – le miré.

Dougie se arrastró por el sofá acortando el espacio que nos separaba y se pegó a mí. Apoyó una de sus manos encima de la que yo dejaba reposar en el asiento y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿He sido el primer chico al que has besado? – y su mirada fue tan tierna y tan sincera que creí haberme ruborizado. Yo. Danny. El de la coraza indestructible que con él ya se había hecho añicos. Agaché la cabeza por miedo a haberme sonrojado y luego no pude evitar sonreír. Le eché valor y volví a alzar mi cara, para ser yo esta vez quien le mirara a los ojos.

- Sí, has sido el primero – lo dije, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza. Él también sonrió y se mordió el labio. Parecíamos niños de 14 años. Aunque con él no íbamos del todo desencaminados.

- ¿Sabes? Me alegro de haber sido el primero. O al menos de que haya sido conmigo con el que te hayas decidido a asumir que te gustan los chicos más a los tontos un lápiz – y rió.

- ¡Eh! Tú tampoco tienes muy claro lo que te gusta, porque te recuerdo que el "Bésame" de película que te sacaste de la manga fue idea tuya – contraataqué. Él se defendió con un gesto tan infantil como era el de hacer una pedorreta con la boca. Pero me parecía adorable.

- Yo sí tengo claro lo que creo, pienso, y siento – fue rotundo – no soy gay, no me gustan los chicos – negó con la cabeza y por un momento el estómago me dio un vuelvo. Si no le gustaban los chicos y yo, era un chico. Había algo que no encajaba en todo esto – no me gustan los demás. Sólo me gustas tú – y una sonrisa de imbécil debió inundar mi cara, porque la suya se colmó de una carcajada brutal que hasta en el pueblo pudieron oírla – qué cara tan mona se te ha quedado – seguía riendo y me indigné.

- No te rías de mí… - me quejé – nadie me había dicho algo así nunca.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo… - y no sé por qué mi mente relacionó esa frase en otro sentido. Mi subconsciente me había traicionado. Tanta libertad a mi sexualidad no estaba siendo beneficiosa. No tuve tiempo ni de reaccionar, estaba tan ensimismado en mi manera de tergiversar el comentario de Dougie, que no me percaté de que se había lanzado hacia mí, y sus labios ya jugaban con los míos de nuevo. Y sentía la presión que Dougie estaba ejerciendo sobre mí tanto con el cuerpo, como con su boca. Y no me había sentido tan bien en mi vida, no sólo porque Dougie besara realmente bien (que lo hacía) si no por estar besando a un chico y no sentirme mal por ello. Es más, me encantaba.

Dougie puso una de sus manos en mi cintura, y con la otra, agarró la pechera de mi camiseta, atrayéndome hacia él bruscamente. No digo que me desagradara, digo que me sorprendió. Y cada vez que nos separábamos centímetros, únicamente para respirar, notaba su aliento en mi boca, contra mis dientes, dejando una descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo que hacía erizar mi piel. Y era triste que él llevara la iniciativa, era muy triste. No me importó, no me importó en absoluto, hasta que se echó hacia mí y me hizo tumbar en el sofá, aguantándole a él encima; no me importó hasta que noté que sus manos se colaban debajo de mi camiseta; no me importó hasta que supe que podía perder el control y no debía; no me importó hasta que una frase de Emily rebotó en mi conciencia: "cuida de él, es sólo un niño". Y eso era, Dougie era sólo un niño. Un niño que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

No fue la mejor manera, y lo sé, pero fue la reacción que mi cuerpo se permitió sin pensarlo dos veces, me incorporé y empujé a Dougie haciéndole caer al suelo de manera muy brusca.

- ¿Qué haces? – se sorprendió tanto que su cara de decepción y asombro me hizo daño – me has hecho daño – me dijo desde el suelo. Yo me apresuré a levantarme y a tenderle la mano, sabía que lo había hecho mal.

- Lo siento… no quería… - balbuceé mientras le levantaba y él seguía mirándome incrédulamente – no quería tirarte así.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Pensé que yo… - se encogió de hombros. Asustado porque pudiera decirle: "no, no me gustas". Pero ese no era el caso ni mucho menos.

- No creo que sea buena idea… Dougie tú… tú… - no sabía cómo explicárselo sin que se molestara – no creo que sea apropiado.

- ¿Es por mi edad? No soy un jodido crío – no había manera de engañarle. Era imposible, era como darse cabezazos contra la pared.

- Dougie, no creo que estés seguro de esto. No creo ni si quiera que hayas probado otra cosa antes… quizá no deberíamos hacer esto. A penas tienes… - no me dejó terminar. La rabia volvió a invadirle.

- Ah ya… A penas soy mayor de edad y te da miedo – sí, estaba siendo hostil – bueno pues nada, no te preocupes, no iré corriendo a decirle a nadie que has intentado violarme. Y que me secuestraste. O no, lo escribiré en facebook y le diré tu dirección a la policía directamente – volvió a abrocharse los botones que ya se había quitado de la camisa, mientras hablaba con rabia – y no te preocupes no me volveré a acercar a ti por si acaso.

- Dougie, vamos… - intenté calmarle. Alargué el brazo para tocarle, y él lo esquivó. Se alejó un par de pasos de mí y se cruzó de brazos – sólo digo que no quiero que la cagues conmigo. No quiero hacerte hacer algo que más tarde pueda servirte de arrepentimiento. No quiero pensar que te estoy presionando – me defendí.

- ¡No me estás obligando a nada! ¡Quiero hacerlo! Tengo diecisiete años aún, pero no soy imbécil Danny. He venido hasta aquí solo y he aguantado cosas que nadie sabe – insistía – he descubierto que siento algo por un chico, y sin ser algo normal para mí, no tengo miedo – se quejaba – no intentes ocultar tu propio miedo intentando engañarte y engañarme a mí. Actuando como si lo hicieras por mí. Yo estaba realmente seguro en ese sofá, teniendo muy claro lo que iba a pasar – me miró a los ojos – si tú tienes miedo no pongas excusas. Porque nadie iba a twittear que nos estábamos acostando – y lo que más me molestaba es que por un lado tenía razón. Dejé que se marchara fuera, total, con el cabreo que llevaba encima no iba a escucharme de todas formas.

Me sentía extraño, y no sólo por el calentón interrumpido, si no por hacerle sentir a Dougie que yo tenía miedo. Quería hacerlo, de verdad quería, pero no quería que un día se levantara por la mañana y pensara que había cometido un error. Que le gustaban las chicas, que tener diecisiete años le había hecho dejarse llevar por mí y que en el fondo no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía. No quería eso. Pero por otro lado él tenía razón. No sólo me motivaba a decir no el no querer un arrepentimiento por parte de Doug, si no que tenía miedo. No sólo al sexo nuevo que iba a experimentar, si no a todo. El miedo a depender de alguien, el miedo a enamorarme tanto que hasta doliera, el miedo a que saliera mal.

¿Nunca habéis tenido la sensación de haber nacido por y para alguien? Esa sensación de que sólo existes por una misión, una única e importante misión. Creo que todos llegamos al mundo con la orden de amar a alguien tanto que duela, tanto que el dolor sea directamente proporcional al tiempo que vivas. Si no sufres, no vives. Si no duele, es que jamás has sentido. Aunque no sea justo, aunque nadie se merezca vivir así. Sé que el hecho de sufrir nos produce rechazo a todos, un rechazo que siempre queremos evitar. Si no sientes, no padeces las consecuencias más tarde, ¿no? Es lo que el cerebro humano tiene por costumbre: evitar cualquier riesgo de romperse, ya sea física, psicológica o sentimentalmente; el riesgo nos asusta. Enamorarme así de Dougie me daba pánico. Muchísimo. Y no era adelantarme a los acontecimientos, es que sabía que iba a pasar.

Y si sale mal te dedicarás a poner parches, te dedicarás a unir tirita contra tirita, pedazos contra pedazos, pero no servirá de nada, porque la herida nunca cierra; no habrá cicatriz. Permanecerá ahí para siempre, pero no como una cicatriz cualquiera, sino como una marca de guerra. Y yo estaba harto de cicatrices. Pero la verdad es que sin riesgo, la vida no es divertida.

Da miedo sí, pero nadie dijo que el amor fuera para cobardes.

Y mi monólogo interior me hizo recapacitar. Pero dejaría pasar al menos esa noche, hasta que Dougie no escupiera fuego y pudiera matarme, antes de mantener esa conversación con él. Necesitaba calma para expresarme, calma que ahora no vivía en su cuerpo.

**_Dougie_**

Me sentaba en los escalones del porche. No sabía exactamente qué sentir, por un lado me sentía avergonzado de haber sido rechazado por Danny por otro, me frustraba y me enfadaba la idea de que me hubiera rechazado por mi edad. Y con la triste excusa de que "era por mi bien", le daba miedo. Le daba pánico, y me molestaba. Era como si me hubieran pegado una paliza. De esas que dejan marca.

Jugaba con una hoja medio seca en mis manos, y me entretenía tanto el rastro de tierra que el aire hacia brotar de ella que ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que Danny se había sentado a mi lado. No me apetecía hablar, y a él tampoco, pues no intentó comunicarse conmigo ni un solo segundo. Me cansaba esa situación y con un comportamiento de niño, volví a entrar dentro de la cabaña. Dejándole solo fuera. Era una actitud infantil, era un "te la devuelvo, imbécil". Abrí la puerta y entré en la cocina. Necesitaba entretenerme y sabía qué hacer, aunque no cómo iba a terminar la actividad auto propuesta. Comencé a abrir los cajones y armarios de aquella casa, buscando algún ingrediente básico que pudiera bastarme para hacer algo de cenar. Yo no era un experto cocinillas, pero cualquier cosa para entretenerme antes que un momento incómodo e insoportable con Danny.

Logré reunir los ingredientes suficientes como para hacer algo de pasta con tomate, era suficiente. Danny volvió a entrar a la casa y se sentó en la silla alta que había justo delante del mostrador de la cocina. Ese mostrado que está aparte y sirve para comer. Cruzó los brazos encima de éste y luego apoyó la cabeza en ellos. Me miraba, fijamente, y me empezaba a poner nervioso. Y eso conllevaba volver a ponerme de mala leche, ahora que los macarrones me habían relajado.

- Deja de mirarme, me estás poniendo nervioso – espeté.

- No puedo. Quiero mirarte – dijo.

- Pues no me mires – seguía enfadado, podía haber parado a tiempo. Antes de que yo volviera a estallar – déjame ya. Vuelve al sofá y ponte a ver la maldita tele.

- No seas así, intento arreglarlo – se incorporó y empezaba a gesticular.

- ¡Pues no quiero arreglarlo! No es el momento, ¿vale? No lo es – insistí para que se callara de una maldita vez. Y ahora era yo el que estaba siendo injusto, pero no razonaba, no era capaz de pensar ni por un solo momento de manera coherente. Estaba tan cabreado por el rechazo que no podía ni reconocer una acción de buena voluntad por su parte. Estampé un plato de pasta delante de su cabeza y tiré el trapo que tenía en la otra mano contra el fregador de la cocina. Salí despavorido de la cocina, estaba tan harto de esta conversación que casi me hubiera abalanzado hacia él para empujarle. Me senté en el sofá.

- No te preocupes, dormiré aquí esta noche, pero tengo toda la intención de volver a casa mañana por la mañana – solté esperando hacer daño, la verdad – no tendrás que estar alerta por si alguien te ve conmigo y se cree que soy tu hijo – exageré.

- ¿No crees que te estás pasando? – llegó hasta donde estaba y me gritó. Volvíamos a empezar.

- Puede, pero tú tampoco te has dado cuenta de que tratarme como a un niño también puede sentar mal – era lo que se llamaba una rabieta.

- No puedo más Dougie… no más por hoy – de verdad estaba cansado. De verdad no era capaz de manejarme – iré a dormir. Hay sitio, la cama es grande, ven cuando tengas sueño.

- Creo que me quedaré aquí, no te preocupes – y me sentía mal siendo borde. Pero no podía evitarlo. De verdad que no podía. ¿Por qué si quería estar conmigo ponía trabas? Sabía que si la había puesto con el sexo, podría hacerlo con cualquier otro aspecto. Y no quería que eso me pasara.

**_Danny_**

Me sentía como una mierda, y caer después de todo el cansancio en la cama no ayudaba demasiado sabiendo que Dougie dormiría en el sofá por mi culpa. Y no habría nadie más cansado que él en estos momentos. Viajando solo, recorriendo el pueblo cinco veces para dar conmigo. Pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerle sentir mejor. Y me frustraba.

Sin quererlo acabé durmiéndome, y me desperté al día siguiente gracias a ningún estímulo sólo gracias a mí. Y eso sólo me ocurría cuando algo iba mal. Mi cuerpo se daba cuenta y reaccionaba al instante, dándome una especie de aviso para que me diera tiempo a arreglar cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado. Y pensé en Dougie, pensé que quizá se habría ido de verdad sin decir adiós. Salté de la cama en un brinco involuntario, y me dirigí hacia el salón para asegurarme de que él seguía ahí, pero estaba equivocado. Ahí no había nadie. Me asusté, y me arrepentí de no haberle dicho todo lo que tenía que haberle dicho cuando aún estaba a tiempo. No podía dejarle ir ahora, no podía permitirme que se alejara de mí. Le necesitaba. Y tenía que saberlo. Aproveché que no me había cambiado antes de acostarme la noche anterior, volví al cuarto, cogí las llaves y la cartera, y me di prisa en salir de casa. Quería alcanzarle. Cuando abrí la puerta de la cabaña supe que no tenía por qué correr. Dougie estaba ahí. En la misma posición en esa escalera como la noche anterior. Solo que esta vez en vez de una hoja, sostenía el móvil en sus manos.

- Me has asustado – dije una vez que pude respirar – pensé que me habías dejado. Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte y rogarte suplicante que volvieras conmigo – me senté a su lado.

- No hubiera hecho falta que me lo pidieras, jamás me hubiera ido – lo dijo, pero no me miró al decirlo. Algo le pasaba, y si ya no estaba enfadado conmigo, ¿qué le ocurría ahora? No me hizo falta preguntar demasiado, fue Dougie quien tomó la palabra.

- Han vuelto – dejó el móvil en mis manos – no les ha bastado con el dinero que les diste, quieren más – se llevó las manos a la cara, y la frotó a modo de desesperación.

- Dougie no puedes seguir así – leí el mensaje. Le amenazaban de muerte si no les daba más dinero, el doble de la cantidad que yo aporté.

- Van a matarme – me miró con los ojos llorosos – si no les doy el dinero me matarán Danny – se giró un poco para mirarme a la cara – les conozco, sé que son capaces de hacerme daño. Y no quiero que me hagan nada, no ahora que tengo algo en mi vida que vale la pena – y un cosquilleo recorrió mi tripa cuando me di cuenta de que ese "algo" era yo.

- Dougie no van a hacerte nada, conseguiremos el dinero – intenté tranquilizarle – no te van a hacer nada si yo estoy aquí. Tendrán que pasarme por encima para llegar a ti, ¿me oyes? – y por un momento todos los problemas y las discusiones del día anterior se desvanecieron. Ya no existían, ya no importaban. Dougie dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro, y yo voluntariamente desplacé mi brazo para rodear su cintura. Necesitaba un abrazo que le mostrara algo de tranquilidad, y yo le daría lo que necesitara.

- Danny no sé de dónde voy a sacar el dinero, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo voy a hacerlo – estaba preocupado – y sólo tengo una semana para conseguirlo.

- ¿No crees que deberías denunciar esto? Es acoso y además no pueden chantajearte ni amenazarte como les venga en gana – intentaba buscar soluciones.

- Si denuncio me matarán igualmente, Danny – explicaba – no puedo delatarles y salir de rositas, siempre quedará alguien que pueda vengarse si las cosas se ponen feas para ellos. No sé qué hacer, y tampoco quiero meterte a ti en esto. Ya tuviste suficiente en su momento como para tener que volver a ello por mi culpa – se incorporó y me miró – prométeme que no vas a meterte. Prométeme que no vas a intentar ayudarme demasiado y no vas a salir perjudicado por mi culpa. Promételo.

- No voy a prometer algo que sé que posiblemente no vaya a cumplir, Doug – me sinceré – si puedo evitar que te pase algo voy a hacerlo – confesé - ¿por qué no hablas con tus padres? Sé que vuestra relación no es idílica pero puedes intentarlo.

- No, no voy a pedirles ayuda a ellos. Ni lo sueñes – y se puso tenso – jamás.

- Dougie sé que tus padres no se han portado bien contigo, pero ningún padre quiere ver como matan a su hijo… ¿no? Intenta pedirles ayuda te ayudarán – intentaba convencerle.

- No me van a ayudar, ni si quiera voy a intentarlo. No me humillaré.

- ¡Eres su hijo! ¡Quizá te ayuden! – y pareció explotar de una manera desmesurada.

- ¡NO LO SOY! – gritó.

- ¿Qué? – le miré.

- ¡Que no son mis padres! ¡No soy su hijo, Danny! ¡Nunca lo he sido!

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJJEJEJE COMENTAR ES GRATIS. Jo, que luego me deprimo si nadie me hace casito y comenta.**


End file.
